It's never fate
by Mar98
Summary: Delaney's mother leaves her with the Winchesters suddenly. Two years later she is seperated from them after they learn to love eachother.  What happens when she comes back?
1. It's never fate

Chapter 1: It's never Fate October 7, 1984 Part 1

"I can always offer you a deal."

The words rang out seducing, almost teasingly.

The demon's eyes were a startling yellow. The body the demon inhabited looked healthy and strong. The man that would've usually hosted it was probably cowering at that moment, in the deepest recesses of the mind that was once his own.

The man tried to ignore the words that came at him, that resounded in his ears. He knew he shouldn't have, but he had actually looked forward to hearing that. He had needed to hear that.

The wind whistled fiercely, making the trees around them sway and leaves crackle leaving an eerie sound behind. A good enough sound track for a moment like that.

"What deal?" The man coughed his green eyes dull and dead. He couldn't cry for his dead wife. The pain was almost numbing, leaving everything else to be hazy and blurry. He could barely form thoughts.

"Oh, you know. I bring her back; you give me your soul. I come for you in five years. Same old, same old." It's yellow eyes twinkled.

"Five years?" The man looked down to face his wife, searching her dead face, contemplating. He observed her relaxed dead features and empty. She had always been so full of life and spunk. Where was that now? Where was she now?

"You really shouldn't think about it. How rude. Humans are really only ever about self-sacrifice. You should be willing to do that in a pinch." It paused. "You have five years with them then I come for you. You know what? I'll give you ten years. That's it. It's a good offer. Take it."

"Them?" The man looked up at him, not sure he had heard right.

"Your wife and your baby girl." The demon kept a straight face but inside he was boasting. He knew he had won. It roamed around the grieving man staring off into the trees every once and a while, listening to the sound of the night.

"She's pregnant?' The ignorant father's face paled.

"Was. but she can be again." It almost teased. The wind rustled strongly, whistling and making the leaves crackle.

The man shivered. Could he do this? Was it right? Was it right to make to make a deal with a monster?

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. What do you say?" The demon smiled eyebrows raised.

"I… "The man paused. He couldn't lose her. She was everything to him. She made up for the things he lacked. And maybe, he giving his soul for her to live wasn't so bad. For her he would do many more things. "Yes."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

When the deal was done and the man's soul was extracted the demon swelled with pride. "See you in ten years, Papa. Live happily but always remember I'm only a few years away." It laughed disappearing. And even when it was gone you could still here its laughter and feel its malice. And the man felt like he always would. Even when he was happy, it would always be there. At the back of his mind. Only a few years away.

. . .

November 30, 1990

Delaney packed her stuff into her pack. Her dad was dead. That was all she could think of. He had been dead for almost two months and she had no idea why.

She shoved her pants and shirts plus all her meaningless things into her pack and tried to close it, but she couldn't. It should have been able to close because, in the first place, she didn't have much stuff to begin with.

Yet, the stupid zipper wouldn't close. She struggled and grunted but in the end, she flung the pack across the room and seethed.

"I don't want to go! Why can't I stay with you?" She shouted. Her mother came out of the motel restroom in only a towel.

"Because I have work to do, Laney. You know that. And you're nine so act nine." Her mother scolded, keeping the towel from slipping off.

"Is it… the monsters?" Her voice came out in a whisper.

"Yes. But only one. I'll get you as soon as I put it where it belongs."She ran her hands through her daughters long black hair.

"Where does it belong?" She asked.

"Where monsters belong." And she didn't say anything else about the matter.

"John is going to be here in an hour or so. Hurry up and finish packing." She tapped her small back twice to get her going.

"The pack won't close." Delaney put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe because you crammed your things in there all at once. Take them out and fix them neatly." Her mom began to get dressed.

"Who's John?" Delaney retrieved the pack from across the room, dropped it onto her bed, and continued to try to zip it up.

"He's a friend. He has two sons so be nice. I'll come for you as soon as I can"

"What are their names?" Delaney plopped down on their bed.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Her mother smiled.

"They sound like nerds."Delaney shrugged.

"They're nice boys." Her mom chuckled.

"What's Jack's job?" Delaney finally managed to zip up her pack form in between scuttling forward and across the bed in the effort.

"John. He's… like me, sweetheart." Her mom hesitated.

"Oh." Delaney nodded her head slowly. At that moment a horn blared outside and Jane cursed.

"He's here. Remember what I told you. Be nice. Do everything he says and don't complain. Be patient. I've taught you a lot and try to remember everything. I'll go for you when I can and don't think momma's abandoning you." Jane hugged her only child tightly.

"Why can't I come with you?' Delaney whispered, hoping her mother would change her mind.

"Where I'm going… it's not for children." Jane sighed.

"I'm not a child I'm a hunter." Delaney corrected. Jane chuckled but she looked worried. She hadn't wanted this for her child.

"Yes, you are a hunter. But now I need you to be a good nine year old, understand? Forget about hunting for now. When you're older you'll be the best but not yet." Jane's eyes started to water.

"Why can't you come with me?" Delaney begged.

"I have stuff to do, Delaney!" Jane snapped angrily.

Delaney flinched.

"I-I'm sorry, honey. I love you." She kissed her on the head then ushered her out of the cheap motel room.

"I love you too, mommy." Delaney said, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from spewing out. She ran for the black muscle car waiting, the night air whipping her long black hair around her.

"Don't cry, you silly girl. I'll see you soon." Jane shouted trying to smile. She was afraid that she wasn't so sure they would.

. . . Part three

Delaney sat in the back seat quietly and shyly. The Impala drove its way slowly to the motel the Winchester men were staying at.

The Impala scared her. She knew it was ridiculous but she couldn't help it. She'd learnt many things about hunting and monsters and she was almost as comfortable with those topics as any hunter. Granted, she was a child and sometimes she did get a little scared but not as much as before. But the Impala had this eerie feeling to it. It was dark and threatening. Aggressive. She had never seen or heard anything like it.

"Your name is Delaney?"John smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yes, sir."Delaney fiddled with her shoelace not staring at him.

"What's your middle name?" He asked uncomfortably. He seemed to want to make conversation.

"Mary." She answered. John had already become so used to keeping his emotions in check. But he couldn't help but feel the same deep pang of pain when he heard her name. When he saw her smile and face like any other long time ago.

"That's… a beautiful name." John stared at the road ahead.

"Thank you." Delaney tried not to ask why he had reacted that way.

"My… wife… that was her name." John said.

"Was?" Delaney inquired.

"Yes. Was. She passed away." John sighed.

"Oh. My daddy passed away." Delaney said trying to sympathize. It hurt but she put it out there for him.

"I'm sorry." John turned to face her for only a second.

"Why are you sorry?' Delaney asked. "You didn't do anything."

"I said it because I feel your loss." John frowned. This little girl was complicated But yet… she reminded him profoundly of Mary. She was dark haired of course but her eyes. And the trace of the smile on her face that looked like she smiled a lot. Like his Mary. He shook himself. He only wanted her to look like Mary, he told himself.

He looked at her through the mirror when she wasn't looking and she pulled out a necklace of a black fish. She put it on carefully.

He would take care of her. For his Mary.


	2. Sam and Dean Winchester

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off at with the Winchesters a few months after her fathers death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter Two: Sam and Dean Winchester November 30,1990

"This is my oldest. Dean." John gently pushed an eleven year old boy foward. He had a handsome face with greenish-hazelish colored eyes and brown hair."And this is my little boy. Sam." John ushered another young boy foward. He looked about seven with eyes almost the same color as his older brother.

"Boys, this is Delaney. She's going to be staying with us for a while so be nice." John made a stern serious face over Delaney's small head.

"Why are you making that face?" Sam asked without fear because he knew his father wouldn't do anything to him in front of their visitor. It's not like he ever laid a hand on them but he made them exercise their butts off and Sam really wasn't in the mood for it these days. He was still sore from the wrestling match with Dean over the remote control. Remembering that Sam glared at Dean.

"Because he wants us to be nice to her. Because… she's a girl." Dean smirked obviously not catching the glare Sam was still giving him.

Delaney glanced up at John trying to see in his eyes if it was true. John cleared his throat. The moment was awkward.

"That's not true. Now be nice and lights off at ten." John ran his hand through his hair and slumpered over to his work. He was tracking a very disgruntled werewolf or at least that was what it looked like to him.

Delaney placed her pack on one of the old squeaky beds and turned to face John.

"What time did you go to bed?" Sam questioned. Dean sighed. "What? I'm not bothering you!"

"Don't bother her. She doesn't want a baby for a boyfriend." Dean plopped down on the other bed.

"I'm not a baby!"Sam blushed.

"I went to bed at eight." Delaney turned to them.

"At eight?" Dean scoffed.

"Momma said you're better prepared if you sleep early and wake up early." Delaney shrugged.

"Your momma?" Sam glanced up at her. Dean sat up and watched Sam carefully. Delaney glanced at him then back at Sam.

"Yeah. She's a hunter and so am I." Delaney beamed.

"You can't be a hunter." Dean lay back down once he saw that Sam was okay. He smiled up at the ceiling.

"Why not?" Delaney's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Because you're a girl. Girls suck at hunting." Dean said in a voice that was rich in confidence.

"That's not true." Delaney clenched her fists angrily. The window rattled loudly and they all turned. When they were sure it was nothing they turned back to eachother.

"It's a fact of science."Dean shrugged. Delaney opened her mouth to protest but Sam interupted.

"Where's your mom?" Sam asked. Dean flicked his eyes toward him.

"She went hunting but she'll be back for me." Delaney scooted towards one of the chairs by her side.

"Let's hope she doesn't hurt herself." Dean chuckled.

"What does being a girl have to do with being good or not?" Delaney remembered her anger. John looked up then turned back to his work. He knew she would teach them a lot. He felt it. "Your mom was a girl, too!"

Dean stiffened. "Don't talk about my mom." Dean muttered. Sam looked back and forth at them.

"Don't fight, guys." Sam walked over to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. Dean shook it off.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up like that."Delaney stammered. She slowly walked over to them. She brushed her long hair out of her face looking down at her small feet. She sighed then held out both her hands. "Friends?"

Sam immediatly took one and shook it enthusiastically. "Sure!" He hadn't made his way to his shy state yet.

Delaney smiled faintly then turned to Dean. He was turned away from her still fuming. But, Delaney persisted. Finally Dean turned to her and held her gaze. She knew it was a test. She didn't blink and after a while Dean broke it and reluctantly took her hand.

… December 21, 1992 About 2 years and 22 days later. Sam: 9 years Delaney: 11 years Dean: 13 years

"Have you heard anything about her? Has she called?"Delaney trailed behind John as he went around the motel room organizing the freshly cleaned weapons. The drapes were securely closed and the T.V was on extra loud so passerby wouldn't hear their strange conversations. Sam was reading on the sofa and Dean was sticking his face in a huge plastic plate of fries.

"No, Delaney."John sighed. He grabbed a shotgun and handed it to Delaney who knowingly took it and placed it in the cleaned section.

"She said she would come for me." Delaney murmured queitly. She hadn't spoken to her mother since she had dropped her off. Behind her back without her noticing Dean looked up worriedly. John caught sight of him and felt an ache in his heart. His sons had become too attached to her. Dean saw his dad look at him and turned his hurt look into a neutral expression but it was too late.

"And she will when her job is done."John sighed. Delaney had heard that so many times!

"That job is sure taking long." Delaney rolled he reyes and blew at her bangs.

"The trick is to be patient." John rumpled her hair as he passed by.

"Yeah,yeah. What's here?" Delaney snatched a fry away from Dean who had been muching on them greedily.

"A werewolf."John answered.

"Can I help, Dad?" Dean smacked Delaney's hand away as it came for more.

"Yeah. Just let me pack the stuff we'll need and then we can head for the job."John disappeared into the restroom.

"Can I?" Delaney called.

"No. You stay home with Sam." John reappeared a few seconds later. Delaney opened her mouth in disbelief. Sam was already so used to it he didn't protest.

"What? Why can't I go? I'm just as good as Dean! I didn't miss one single shot yesterday!" Delaney held up a finger.

"_Sure._" Dean put in. Delaney smacked him on the head.

"Stay with Sam."John pulled her out of the way so he could get to the supplies.

"Fine. And this isn't home anyway."Delaney humphed.

"It is for us!"Dean gave her the biggest exaggerated smile he could and his eyes looked almost closed.

"Shut up." Delaney glared.

"Look, don't be mad. I'm sure you can dress up Sam in a little dress and add a little pink bow to his hair."He smirked.

Delaney stood staring at him for a moment. Then, she lunged for the large plate of fries sitting on the small old table in front of them. Dean, having fast reflexes from the training, grabbed it before she did. She stopped then tried to get a fry. He pulled it to the side away from her. Immediatly afterwards she tried for another and she got it.

"Ha." She bit it victoriously. Before she ate the rest Dean snatched it away form her and ate it.

"My fries." He said.

"Asshole."

"Frizzy haired freak."

"Look who's talking."

"My hair is not frizzy!" Dean checked his hair with his hand.

"Sissy." Delaney chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe. But who still gets to go on the hunt?" Dean smirked.

"Cute." Delaney glared.

"I try." Dean stood up and started to walk away. Delaney glared at the back of his head while calculating how much satisfaction was to come if she tripped him, when she saw the unprotected plate of fries. Dean stopped as if reading her mind and Delaney reached for it. Dean pushed her aside and took the plate.

"Come on!" Delaney shouted.

"Bye, Laney." Dean laughed.

"Don't call me that, jerk." Delaney slumped down in a chair. She flipped through a magazine angrily. Dean paused to examine her. He sighed then placed the plate of fries in front of her.

"I don't want them!" Delaney huffed.

"Take them. He ruffled her hair. Delaney looked at him, suspicous. She shrugged when she detected no scheming.

"Thanks." She said as she started eating the fries.

"I can't believe we fought over fries." She later on added.

"I can. The best food known to man besides burgers and pie." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, freak." Delaney said sarcastically then rolled her eyes back.

* * *

**I know I named this chapter Sam and Dean Winchester but pretty much only gave Dean. I wrote this out first so I had a problem with the chapters being so long! I had to cut them short and rename them. The next chapter you will hear and see a lot of Sam. I wanted to say thank you to the people who alerted and favorited this story! You guys are awesome! I don't want to be all clingy and obnoxious but if you read this guys could you please leave a review? Please! I would like that very much! I also wanted to say thank you to OlliMolli! I love that girl. She recently told me an idea for a new fan fic of hers and it was awesome! Go check her out! I also wanted to say thank you to AirInThere! That girl is so funny! And so nice. And her writing is beyond awesome! She has inspired me more than once! Check out her stories! Life of a Hunter and the sequel! Please review! I am begging of you guys! I know you can! I also don't mean to sound all annoying and if I am annoying you I'm sorry. Thank you!**

**~ Mar98**


	3. Hey, I do love you!

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off at with the Winchesters a few months after her fathers death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter three: Hey, I do love you!

"Come on, Dean. Lock everything and-" John was interrupted.

"And salt the Windows and doors. Keep the gun by my side and don't take my eyes off of Sam." Delaney said.

"Yes. We'll be back by midnight." John kissed Delaney on the forehead and patted Sam's head. Dean smacked Sam and messed up Delaney's hair. Delaney smacked her lips angrily and stuck out her foot as Dean passed by. He stumbled and struggled to not topple over. Delaney smirked and in the background Sam faintly chuckled. Dean turned to them and was about to say something when John interrupted them.

"No fighting. Come on, Dean." John opened the motel doors and stepped out. Dean held back a little to glare at them then smile proudly about getting to go. Delaney made sure to stick out her tongue before he got out.

"You're not much older than me, anyway." Sam reminded.

"Dean isn't much older than me, anyway." Delaney answered.

"I don't get the difference." Sam sat next to her and she scooted the plate over so they could both pick at it. "Is it because I'm the baby and you're the girl?"

Delaney looked up from her magazine. She stared at his not much younger face. Anyone could tell he was going to be a very handsome guy.

Delaney hesitated. She didn't really know why John didn't let them go. She suspected it was exactly for that reason but, then again, John was difficult to understand. But, she didn't feel like she should talk that way about John. He had taken care of her for the past two years.

"I don't know, Sam. Your dad is complicated." Delaney shrugged.

"It sucks for Dean, though." Sam mumbled.

"What?" Delaney asked. She closed her magazine and pushed it away. She was getting ready to salt every posible entry way.

"I guess we've always wanted to have as much as freedom and privileges as Dean but… if you really think about and really look at it you'll see he's as tightly bound as us. Or even more. He's always had to take care of me and when you came, maybe not so much but he feels like it's his job. He worries so much and it makes me feel like such a pain. Like I shouldn't be worth that much trouble." Sam admitted almost guiltily.

"What are you talking about? You're just as much worth taking care of as all of us." Delaney hugged him from behind. She had noticed along the span of the two first weeks of the two years she had been with them, that the Winchester men didn't hug. They didn't even congratulate eachother. At least not much. So, she felt like it was sort of up to her. She was a girl so she didn't think they'd make fun of her for it or mess with her because of it. To her, it seemed like she was the one that took care of the part that the boys didn't show eachother. The human hurt emotional side. Even at so young, Delaney understood that that was her job. To fix them when they were broken.

"Thanks. I wish they wouldn't worry so much about me. I'm fine. But they don't seem to understand that. Even when they back off they still look at me like I could cry any second." Sam stood up to help her. She opened the supply duffel and took out two big bags of salt. She handed one to Sam and started to salt the windows.

"They worry that's all." Delaney shook the bag to even out the salt.

"Yeah, but why that much?" Sam groaned.

"Because they love you. We all do."Delaney gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Delaney pretended to be annoyed but she couldn't help but smile.

"You just like to copy my work. " Sam stuck out his tongue.

"I'm two years older than you! We don't even learn the same things!" Delaney threw salt at him.

"Bad luck." Sam warned jokingly.

"Who's been throwing salt at us our whole lives then?" She questioned.

"You got a point there." Sam shrugged.

"I love you, Sammy." Delaney said serious.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam turned his back to her and completed the salting job.

"Hey, do you know where my math book-" Sam crashed to the floor, Delaney on top of him.

"What the hell!" Sam gasped from under her.

"That's what you get." She rolled off of him and strode towards the couch. She plopped down and turned the T.V on.

"What was that for?" Sam got up.

"For hurting my feelings." Delaney flipped through the channels angrily.

"How?" Sam asked exsasperated.

"By not believing that I love you." Delaney mumbled.

"Man, girls are so delicate." Sam rubbed his head and winced.

"Delicate? Since when am I delicate?" Delaney turned to face him.

"Oh, yeah. You did tackle me." Sam agreed.

"Atta' boy." Delaney finally stopped on a cop show. "Hey, look! That's you and me!"

"I do not look like that guy." Sam murmured.

"I wasn't saying the guy." Delaney teased. "They make a pretty good team. The guy and the girl" Delaney watched the show in silence.

She stared at it attentively, carefully. "We make a good team." Delaney scooted over slowly so Sam could sit. She gave him some of her blanket and they curled up to watch the show.

"The difference is we hunt monsters." Sam pointed out.

"So do they. In certain cases. Only cause they're human, those criminals, doesn't mean they aren't monsters." Delaney turned to Sam and he hesitated before saying.

"Yeah, but we deal with real evil things. Things most people haven't even seen before." Sam turned to face her. Delaney narrowed her eyes, thinking about a good answer.

"I suppose." She agreed.

"Do you ever wish for something else?" He questioned.

"Nope." Delaney smirked. " You?"

"Sometimes. I wish my mom were here." He confessed.

"Me too." Delaney stopped smirking and turned back to the T.V.

"Yeah. But, yours is alive." He said almost jealously.

"Yeah." Delaney scooted closer to him. " Let's talk about something else."

"Nah. I'm sleep. Good night." Sam rested his head on the arm rest.

"I love you, Sammy." Delaney whispered.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam answered after a while.

Delaney punched him in the arm.

"Ok! Ok! I believe you, gosh." Sam closed his eyes again.

Delaney smiled smugly and rested her head on his.

"I love you, too." Sam whispered but only until he knew she was asleep.

* * *

** I gave a lot of Sam this time! Yay! At least I hope it was enough! In the next chapter or maybe on the one after that one There will be a christmas scene! :) So excited to hear If you guys like it! Read it if you want to read what the guys get eachother. Remember Dean is only thirteen, Delaney eleven, and Sam nine. Please review! Pretty please! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Just please Review! I would like some reviews! A lot if it's possible! **

**~Mar98**


	4. Wendigo

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off at with the Winchesters a few months after her fathers death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter Four: Wendigo

There was a loud knock on the motel room door that startled Delaney and Sam awake. Delaney rubbed at her sleeply eyes and looked over at the crappy clock on top of the T.V.

4:35 AM! Who would be knocking at this hour! Delaney thought. She slowly, quietly slid off of the couch and motioned for Sam to be quiet. His eyes were wide and suspicous, analyzing every move Delaney made. She tiptoed over to her pack and slipped out a small gun. She kept it at her side and Sam could swear Delaney knew exactly what she was doing but Delaney was freaking out! Her heartbeats were sounding in her ears and she was trying to hold her breath out longer.

As she neared the door she raised the small gun. Her feet felt the coldness of the wooden floor but she made sure not to make any noise.

When she came to the door she rose on her tiptoes and looked through the peephole.

"Who is it?" Sam whispered.

"I don't see anyone." Delaney mumbled. She turned to Sam for a quick moment then put her hand on the doorknob. They both held their breath. Then, Delaney pulled the door open.

A gust of cold night air blew in ruffling Delaney's hair.

"No one." Sam sighed relieved.

There was a high pitched scream and then a hard thud.

"Delaney!" Sam sprung off of the sofa, falling on his knees and scuttled to his feet. He ran towardds the door in a panicked haze without a single thought running through his head.

"Dean! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Delaney huffed from under Dean. She punched him once she had recovered.

"Me too." Sam glared. Sam shuffled over to a lamp and switched it on, his adrenaline still pumping.

"I was hunting." Dean grunted as he rolled off of her.

"What! Me?" Delaney stood up and kicked him. She was red from the anger and panic rush.

"A wendigo." Dean smirked.

"I am not a damn wendigo, you jerk!" Delaney tackled Dean onto the bed and grabbed a pillow to smack him with. Dean was laughing, coughing, and gasping for air the whole time.

"Where's dad?" Sam asked once he had seperated Delaney and Dean, and they were in opposite sides of the room.

I guess I always have to be the mature one, Sam thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

"He said he had to go to a job for a couple of days. Some job Bobby had for him. I don't know why he left when we already have a Wendigo _here_." Dean smirked.

"He left right _now_?" Delaney gritted her teeth.

"Yeah. I said that." Dean rolled his eyes. "Damn Wendigos."

"So what? We just stay here and do nothing?" Sam questioned.

"Pretty much. Who's up for Uno?" Dean smiled the smile that annoyed the hell out of Delaney and Sam.

"Do you even have the game Uno?" Delaney was still angry.

"Nope. Let's go buy it. And by buy it I mean steal it." Dean answered.

"Not now." Sam walked over to the couch and got comfortable again. He closed his eyes.

"I wasn't asking you Sammy boy. Come on, Delaney." Dean grabbed his jacket.

"No." Delaney crossed her arms and sat her butt on the closest bed.

"You still angry?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

"Apparently, genius." Delaney spat.

"Man, girls are so delicate!" Dean sounded frusterated.

Delaney smacked her lips angrily and disbelievingly.

"I feel ya." Sam called.

. . .

December 22, 1992 Approxametly one day later or the next day

"I got breakfast!" The door burst open.

"Not burgers!" Delaney complained.

"Nope. Pie." Dean slammed the door loudly and started digging through the bags for pie. When he found it he forgot about everything else and practically dropped the other bags.

Delaney rolled her eyes and begrudgingly got out of bed.

"What happened yesterday?" Delaney yawned.

"Same old, same old. The Winchesters won. Nobody's taking down this hunky piece of man." Dean tossed Delaney a bag of something.

"Man? Dean, you're a boy." Delaney rolled her eyes.

"You wish I was. You wouldn't have so much trouble handling me if I was." Dean plopped down on Delaney's bed with his mini pie.

"Dean, I love how you just lay down on my bed with your most likely messy pie." Delaney sighed.

"Love you too, hun." Dean winked at her.

"Are you sure that's gonna fill you up?" Delaney made him scoot over.

"Nope. It's not. That's why I bought four." Dean dug into it.

"I hope you share." Delaney pulled out a half eaten cheeseburger." I think this is yours."

"Get your own damn pie. Oh, that. Nah, it's yours. I just got hungry on the way over here." He smiled innocently.

"You're lucky I'm hungry and sleepy, son." Delaney bit into the burger.

"Well, then I'm lucky all the time, right?" Dean threw another bag but at Sam.

"Scoot over." Sam sat on the other side of Delaney so she was sandwiched in between. They pulled the covers over themselves.

"You're just full of snark, aren't you?" Delaney smacked Dean on the head. "Don't complain if you want me to feed you."

"Is he coming back in time for Christmas?" Sam spoke up in between Delaney's and Dean's bickering and they grew quiet pretty quickly.

"Of course." Dean cleared his throat.

"If not we'll have our on Secret Santa or something." Delaney gave Sam a comforting smile.

"Wow, like we can't guess who got who." Dean gave a chuckle.

"Whatever!" Delaney snapped.

"I just wish he would stay once." Sam said quietly.

"You know he's busy, Sammy." Dean protested.

"Too busy for his own kids? Sorry, Dean. I think I'm gonna need more information than what is given to believe that whatever he's doing is more important than us." Sam gripped the sheets tightly. "The man barely tells us he's leaving!"

"Sam, you know it's important!" Dean said sternly.

"Guys—"Delaney warned.

"You know what? I'm not so sure, Dean." Sam retaliated.

"Why do we always fight over the same thing? Shouldn't you- no, you should, understand that all dad does is for us!" Dean's face was turning red.

"No, it's not Dean! It's for mom! All this is for mom! It's not for us!" Sam shouted.

"What's so wrong with it being for mom? Mom deserves this above anything else!" Dean shouted back.

"No! She deserves to be let go of!" Sam managed to say before Delaney butted in.

"STOP! STOP! Just...stop." She rubbed at her watering eyes. "I hate it when you fight. You're brother's,Goddamnit! Do you know what I would give for a damn midget sibling!"

Dean and Sam stared at her, both suprised by her reaction.

"I mean, all I've ever had is you guys and I'm sure I'll lose you when mom comes back and I'll be by myself at the motels most of the time." Delaney sniffled, hating herself for almost crying in front of them.

"Why are you crying?" Dean asked almost scared. He couldn't deal with girls crying.

"I just _told_ you why!" Delaney growled. "You stupid Idiot!"  
"Sor-ee." Dean leaned back. They were quiet for awhile but then, when they were getting relaxed again, Dean muttered,"Mom shouldn't be forgotten. Not ever."

* * *

**Okay, so I said this was going to be the Christmas chapter but it didn't turn out to be. Sorree! It will probably be the next one. Also, I'm going to start doing these little flashback moments. Just to show more of the guys past and stuff. Delaney's and the Winchester's experiences! Let's just say Dean and Delaney didn't like eachother much in the beginning. I want to show more personal moments and experiences. I want to show you guys everything and let you see how their bond grew! So, don't freak out when it goes to two weeks after Delaney first arrived with them. I will always put the date and how old they are right above it so you guys will know what's goin on. **

** Also, I'm almost to the part where she gets seperated from them and leaves for four years! Long time! THERE WILL BE PAIN AND HURT AND TEARS! THEY WILL BE HEARTBROKEN! So, she returns when she's about... Fifteen, and Sam is thirteen and Dean seventeen. I really hope it's not getting to boring!:( Let me know! I promise there will be some highschool, ghosts, witches and asskicking! Just keep on reading! Oh, and please leave reviews! Thanks for all the reviews but I think you guys can do better! If I get more than five I'll update sooner! If not I'll probably take a little longer! I need motivation but thank you you guys! I totally love you!:) Please leave reviews! I know you can do it! I barely got seven!:(**

**~Maritza**

**Love you, guys!**


	5. The Christmas Visitor Isn't Always Santa

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 5: The Christmas visitor isn't always Santa.

December 25, 1992

"Come on, Sam! Look at what Dean got you!" Delaney shouted excitedly. Sam turned from the motel window to the small T.V area. Dean had managed to steal a tree from a nearby house and Delaney and him had spent a long time decorating it with cheap ornaments. Delaney had insisted that they at least give each other presents and something to look forward to.

They were sitting on the floor, opening poorly wrapped gifts from each other. Dean was in only boxers and a T-shirt and Delaney was in her pajama shorts and tank top.

Sam sighed and walked over to them. He sat down next to them and reluctantly took Dean's present.

"What is it?" Sam shook the small box wrapped in newspaper with a bow made out of construction paper.

"Open it." Dean was smiling mischievously.

"Uh… never mind."Sam handed the gift back to Dean. Apparently, he knew his brother.

"Open it." Delaney snatched the gift from Dean, who gave her an ugly look and an angry mouth fart, and handed it back to Sam.

"Fine." Sam gave Dean one last glance then started to unwrap it. The newspaper crackled and tore while they waited impatiently.

"I'll open it for you." Delaney blurted out when Sam was taking forever.

"Shhhhhh!" Dean hushed.

When the wrapping was taken care of Sam slowly started on the tape holding the box closed.

"Open it, damnit!" Delaney slapped her forehead.

"Be patient." Sam grinned. He was enjoying making them wait.

When the box was finally opened and Delaney had let out her content at it being finally open, Sam stuck his hand in the box and pulled out a pocket knife.

"A pocketknife?" Delaney turned to Dean.

"Yeah… what about it?" Dean asked like he was actually trying to find something wrong with giving his little brother a knife.

"He can stab people." Delaney glared.

"Exactly!" Dean beamed.

"You believe I'd actually stab someone?" Sam asked Delaney disbelievingly.

"No, she doesn't. We already have a buttload of knifes anyway, Delaney. She only wanted to make sure you wouldn't stab her Wendigo sorry-ass." Dean waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we do have a buttload supply of knifes." Delaney crossed her arms.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts." Dean answered eagerly starting to open Delaney's gift.

"Hey! Look!" Sam motioned for Delaney to come closer. He held out the pocket knife and Delaney gasped.

There, on its side, was Sam Winchester in a neat but eerily beautiful manly script. It was so neatly and professionally done that Delaney had her doubts that Dean had done it. He had means to do it but he was… impatient and by the looks of it, it had taken a while to inscribe that.

"Did you do this?" Delaney asked Dean, awestruck.

"Hey, I have skills now and then." Dean pulled out a black leather wallet." Hey, this is nice" Dean stared at it closely. "A little old but nice."

"You're welcome and it's old because you're old, jerk." Delaney gave him a brief smile.

"Thanks, Laney." Dean gave her an un-cocky un-mischievous smile and Delaney appreciated it. He rarely gave those.

"Thanks, Dean. It's awesome." Sam had been opening and closing the pocketknife.

Delaney rolled her eyes and took to opening her gifts.

"Wait! _We're_ not done!" Dean acted like he was offended. Dean then opened the gift from Sam. A new brownish great smelling leather jacket. "This is awesome! Where did you get it?"

"That doesn't matter." Sam answered too quickly. Delaney gave him a fleeting glance but was distracted by Dean's outbursts of happiness.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean mumbled distractedly, too busy petting his new jacket.

"My turn!" Delaney made for her presents again.

"I'm not done." Sam smiled evily.

Delaney sighed.

Febuary 21, 1991 Delaney: 10 Dean: 12 Sam: 8 A year after Delaney's first arrival, and one year before this Christmas.

"_I_ want to ride the swing!" Delaney shouted angrily. She was annoyed with Sam for always getting what he wanted and what he felt like wanting and not giving a care for what the other two wanted.

"It's my turn first." Sam stuck out his tongue.

"I'm older." Delaney smiled like she had won.

"No, _I'm_ older." Dean plopped down on the small swing set at Bobby's and tried to swing on it. It creaked and squeaked under his weight but it held.

"Move, Dean!" Sam ran to him and shoved at his twelve year old body.

"Act your age, Delaney." Dean said serious.

"Look who's talking." Delaney huffed.

"Yeah, but you can't tell me anything. I'm older." Dean stuck out his tongue.

December 25, 1992 After Sam's gift unwrapping.

When Sam was done unwrapping Delaney's gift to him ( A pack for his personal things, being brown and cool looking) it was finally Delaney's turn.

Delaney tore into both of her gifts before they stopped her again. From the carefully wrapped present she was surprised to see a beautiful pair of pearl earrings. They twinkled in the sunlight streaming in from the nearby window reminding Delaney of snow. She'd only seen snow once in her life but she was sure she would always remember that day. It had been with her dad.

"They're not real pearls but… I thought it wouldn't matter. They're still pretty and when I saw them I thought of you an-"

Delaney hugged him so tightly and so suddenly Sam nearly fell on his back, already being in a kneeling position.

"I love them." Delaney assured him quietly. Sam sighed in relief.

"Open mine or finish opening it." Dean ushered.

"Ok." Delaney was positively beaming! She was so happy! This was the one moment in such a long time that made her feel like she didn't have to worry about the monsters. It was Christmas!

She placed the earrings aside and placed the next poorly wrapped box in her lap. It was small. Very small but Delaney didn't care. It was from Dean, her freakin' brother! Or close enough.

She opened it eagerly and pulled out a plain silver band. At least it had looked plain until she saw a small engravement on the inside. She peered closely then smiled brightly. It read: Winchester.

"You're just as much a Winchester as Sammy and I." Dean seemed to be turning a faint red but he cleared his throat and gave her the famous Dean Winchester scheming smile and opened his mouth to say something but Delaney practically tackled him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Delaney kissed him on the forehead after every thank you.

"You're welcome. Now get off!" Dean chuckled.

"This is the best Christmas ev—"

There was a loud knock on the motel door and Delaney scrambled up thinking I was John. She couldn't wait to show him her presents!

She practically pulled the door off its hinges and smiled excitedly at the person standing there. But when she saw who it was her smile faded and her eyes went wide in utter surprise.

"Mom?"

December 1, 1990 Not even a year or even a month, just a day after Delaney first arrived with them for the first time. Delaney: 9 Dean: 11 Sam: 7

"Who gave you that?" Sam questioned staring intently at Delaney's fish necklace.

"My dad." Delaney fingered it protectively.

"He's dead, right?" Sam examined her face.

"Yep. Dead as a nail." Delaney turned to Dean who gave her a serious not friendly but not non-friendly glance. He still hadn't warmed to her. They kept each other's gaze for a while then Dean looked away.

"Guess that makes two." Dean muttered.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews although I honestly would have liked more! Thanks to Haley and the anonymous reviewer! Thanks to Ollimolli and AirInThere! Thanks to Deansbbgirl for being a fan since the beggining and giving me such amazing reviews. I feel so bad for not calling her out before! But, you're awesome!**

**I was upset that I didn't get as much reviews as I asked for and I know I said I would take super long if you guys didn't review but I just couldn't do that to the awesome people who did review. I'm begging of you guys. I really need some insight and I'm actually starting to think that you guys might not want to review because my story is boring and sucks. Please review you guys. Even if you just put "Yes, I like it." Or "No, I didn't like it." I want to know what you guys think and what you would like to read because otherwise I feel like I'm not doing all that I can to make this story interesting for you guys.**

**Anyway, the christmas chapter just like I promised. I hope you liked it. Oh, and also I've been worrying a little over the characters not acting their age. Are they too mature or too babyish or just about right? The next chapter is right when she is seperated from them. It's going to be sad and angering and frusterating. I promise she won't stay that long away from them. Oh, and also I know there hasn't been much action or supernatural beings or hunting actually and I'm worried you guys are getting bored! I'm trying my best to get to those parts but, as I said before, I wrote this down on a notebook( and still am. I just like that process better! Although I have to rewrite it again on the computer) and the chapters turn out too long when I type them out so I have to cut them and rename them but I will get to some asskicking! I promise!  
Thanks again to everyone who reads this story and just know that I put a lot of effort and thinking to this and I appreciate the time you take on it. Thanks to all my peeps!**

**Please review! Pretty please! You guys who read this and don't, are killing me!**

**Peace out.**

**Maritza**


	6. I was Wrong

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 6: I was wrong

"Honey?" Jane couldn't believe her eyes. Her baby.

"Mommy!" Delaney now knew that to be excited was appropriate. She ran to her and took in her smell.

"I missed you." Delaney said choking back tears.

"I missed you, too." Jane smiled.

They stood there hugging each other tightly until Jane saw Sam and Dean staring at them in surprise.

Jane let go of Delaney and Delaney looked up wondering what was wrong.

Then she caught sight of the Winchester brothers. The thought that she had dreaded and had never wanted to happen came back to her like a big pile of bricks hitting her in the gut. She wasn't going to see them anymore. She turned to her mom fear in her eyes. She couldn't separate her from them. They had been, and were, her family.

"Hello boys." Jane smiled. "Can I step in?"

"Yeah, S-sure." Sam stood up. Dean scrambled up as well.

"Where's your dad?" Jane looked about the motel room, observing the environment her daughter was living in. Dean caught sight of this and felt like he had to defend his perverted distorted image of home that these dingy motel rooms had been for most of his life.

"He had to go to a friend of ours for a job." Sam answered, shyly.

"Bobby." Jane nodded.

"How do you know?" Dean said in a tone of voice that surprised Delaney. A rude very defensive tone.

"I know Bobby. And your dad." Jane seemed to be oblivious of Dean's tone.

"Apparently. You wouldn't just drop off your kid at some random place with some random people." Dean smiled fakely. Delaney snapped her head up to look at him. He met her gaze for a fraction of a second.

"So, he left you kids here alone?" Jane seemed to be saying it in a …. critical frowning upon way.

Dean stiffened.

"Yeah. Got a problem?" Dean snapped.

What's going on with him? Delaney thought.

"You shouldn't because from what Delaney has told us you left her alone a lot and you dropped her off here for some unknown reason. And we know how to protect ourselves. Our dad taught us that." Dean glared getting straight to the point.

"I didn't mean to offend." Jane answered seriously.

"Yeah, right." Dean scoffed.

"He'll be back in a few days," Sam butted in, always trying to relax things.

"Yeah. Well can you tell him I came for Delaney and that I'll-"

"Woah, Woah, wait. What?" Dean interrupted in a very low angry quiet voice. "You can't just take her like that!"

"What did you say, young man?" Jane was in disbelief. Knowing John she would have expected obedient respectful children. Not because she thought he was some heartless animal but because he believed in respect and trust.

Oh no, Delaney thought.

"I said you can't just take her like that! You dump her here with us for _two_ years, your _daughter_! You can't just take her like you still have the right!" Dean said furious. He moved as if to get to Delaney but he thought better of it. There was no way this lady was going to take Delaney like that.

"She's my daughter. I have every right, boy." Jane spat. "Come on, Delaney." Jane grabbed Delaney by the arm.

"No!" Delaney blurted out. Her mom turned to face her and Delaney tried to explain. She was freaking out. Her mom was just going to separate her from them and even worse, on Christmas. She didn't know what to do. She was torn. She wanted to stay with her brothers but she had missed her mom for so long. " I-I mean… I can't just leave. John needs to know."

"He will. Now come on" Jane forced out, trying to control her temper.

"Wait! Wait… I don… I… It's Christmas." She said pathetically. Her mom was grabbing her sternly by the arm and Delaney couldn't help but lean away from her. Her eyes were starting to sting with tears. This was going bad so fast.

"John's not here. I'll call him from the truck." Jane grabbed Delaney's hand.

"He won't answer." Dean said darkly.

"He doesn't even answer the phone? That man is-"

"Don't talk about him that way." Delaney said tears in her eyes. "He took care of me."

"I know. Let's go." Jane said this more forcefully and sternly to get her moving.

"You're not listening to me!" Delaney turned from Dean to Sam frantically.

"You're not saying anything!"Jane pulled at her hand. She stopped talking, dropped her daughter's hand, and looked at her daughter in the eye. "Do you want to stay here?"

Delaney didn't speak. She didn't know what to say.

"Yes… no! I don't know!" Delaney said frustrated and she saw Dean flinch back in shock when she said no. She turned to him but he looked at her like if she was an animal.

"Our dad took care of you! _She_ left you!" Dean put in.

"I left her for my job." Jane snapped.

"You left me for a job." Delaney turned to her mother slowly, as if she had just realized what her mother had said.

"I wouldn't have left you if it wasn't so important." Jane turned to Delaney.

"You left me and didn't talk to me for two years for a job that was so important. You never called or told John anything to say to me. You left me wondering if you were okay." Delaney sniffled "I would've thought a fifty second phone call could've been squeezed in somewhere."

"I'm sorry, honey. But I came for you now. I'm here now. Let's go." Jane ran her hands through Delaney's long hair.

"Don't go, Delaney." Sam begged quietly, speaking for the first time in a while.

Delaney didn't turn to him, thinking of all the dreams and thoughts they had shared. The nights they had stayed somewhere far out in the country and had sneaked out to look at the stars. They had both agreed that the stars could be seen well, out where there weren't so many city lights. She thought of the times they had comforted each other when they didn't feel up to being big bad hunters. And that was why she didn't turn to him. For her to be able to feel and remember all of that with just the sound of his voice, the voice she loved so much, was why she didn't face him. It was too much. Too much to bear.

"Let her go, Sam. She'd pick her 'mom' over us any day." Dean said coldly.

"I-"Delaney didn't finish.

"I'm her mom. Of course she would." Jane said.

"Mom! Stop! Y-you know I wouldn't, Dean. You know I love you." Delaney cried.

"Yeah, right." Dean scoffed.

"You damn Winchesters!" Delaney pulled at her hair in frustration.

"Don't beg. Come on. Get your stuff." Jan ushered her. "I'll be out in the car."

When the door slammed closed Delaney ran over to them.

"I'll come back. I promise." Delaney sobbed. "We'll see each other again!"

"You're leaving with her?" Sam asked with hurt eyes.

"She's my _mom_!" Delaney tried to get it through to them.

"What a mom." Dean muttered.

"She's not the best but she tries her best like your dad." Delaney defended her but she was aware her argument was weaker than she wanted it to be.

They heard a honk.

"I have to go." She whispered. Dean and she realized what she had said, at the same time.

"You promised me you would never say that. You promised you would stay with us. From the very beginning. I thought you would honor that promise and keep it. I thought… I thought so many things you said were true. Well, that's what Sammy and I get for believing. I was wrong. Don't let us hold you back." Dean turned away. Delaney stared at his back for a moment.

"I thought you would understand. You, always having to make sacrifices and being the one in charge. You, having a father who isn't in the picture that much either but because he can't be. I thought you wouldn't make me pick." Delaney said. When Dean didn't respond she packed her things. Before she left she hugged Sam but when she came near Dean he took a step away from her. Delaney choked back a sob and left.

* * *

**So there it was. I told you they were going to be hurting. I hoped it turned out to be as good as I was probably making it seem. Please leave reviews. They are very much appreciated! Also, I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with band and school stuff. I'll try to update quicker this time. Thanks so much to Dean's bbygirl and OlliMolli. I was thinking about doing something special for you guys. Just let me figure out what.:) I totally love you guys! In a author/reader kind of way, of course. You haven't failed me yet, Dean'sbbygirl. And thank you so much.**

**Reviews please! It will get better!**

**~Mar98**


	7. Hole

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 7: Hole

May 2, 1996 Approximately 4 years, 4 months, and 6 days later from December 25, 1992

Delaney's POV

"Why can't I go? I'm not some stupid little girl anymore!" I shouted as she packed the stuff she would need for the hunt. I stood there my hands balled up into fists. Four years I had been begging to go on hunts and not one time had she ever listened to me.

"No, Delaney." She answered calmly, in her no nonsense, sophisticated voice. Why the hell was she acting like that with me? Why would she even act that way in the first place? She wasn't some damn lawyer! She was as far from it that anyone could be.

"I'm just going to stay here and do nothing? Just be a good girl that lets you do what you need to do and be a statue or what? I need to do something besides just be here!" I stared at her waiting for her response. Yet, I knew what the answer was going to be.

"You're too young." She answered like every time before and picked up her stuff.

"You shouldn't have come back for me." I mumbled.

She stopped and turned to me. "What did you say?"

I was too worked up to close my big mouth this time so I said what I felt," I said, you shouldn't have come back for me if this was what my everyday life was going to be. At least I had someone when I was with John."

"I'm sorry if I'm not someone to you." She snapped. She gave me one last angry look and walked out slamming the door closed.

I went straight to the restroom like I did every time we fought. I was disappointed to say that that was often. I slipped off my clothes as fast as I could before the tears came. I found it better to pretend that they weren't tears when the water from the shower slipped down my face and body, hiding them. It was almost like I wasn't. The only thing that reminded me I was hurt was the hurt itself. The deep hole in my chest, growing bigger and bigger and almost tearing me apart. Yeah, that didn't seem to be taking a break anytime soon, and just disappearing.

I stood there under the water thinking, hurting. God, I needed to leave. I couldn't stay here with her. She wasn't the mother I remembered having or the woman that was her. I had absolutely no idea what was wrong with her or who she was anymore but… I didn't want to know. I didn't want to remember my other mother either because that was just too much to bear again.

It had been four years. So long and I always seemed to find myself counting them and being surprised by the amount of time that had passed. It had seemed so slow and so fast at the same time. Slow, because all I had ever seemed to think about was them. How they looked, and smelled, and how they were. Fast, because I found myself growing so fast and the body that was mine four years ago was gone. I couldn't help but think of them and how they probably looked now. Dean had always been quite the little charmer and not that bad in the looks department either. Sam had shown some future potential in those two things too.

I wondered if they remembered me. If they thought of me as their sister still. Dean… was a hard subject for me to think about. Every time I remembered him I remembered his face as I left his anger and pain. When I thought of Sam I remembered his plea for me to stay, for me to not leave him. And that reminded me of those sleepless nights he had had, with the persistent nightmares, and his call for me to stay with him, to comfort him.

I gave a small strangled sob, my throat sore and dry. I had never dared to call them for fear that they hated me. I was too scared to even think about the reaction they would have for me. Maybe, it was better for me to stay away from them. Worst of all, I was scared they had moved on. That they felt nothing for me anymore. I wouldn't be able to stand that after I spent almost every moment of my life these days thinking about them.

I forced myself to calm down. Once that was done I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in my towel. I stepped out into the room and out on my underclothes then my old pair of sweats and hoodie.

Then, I stood there. I looked from the bed to the door. Where would I go? Back to that stupid bed that seemed to be the only thing that kept me in some sort of state that didn't allow me to think of anything until I had to wake up. Or out the door. To Bobby's or Ellen's or…

I tried to make up my mind when I remembered something. Where had I left the things from…them? I always had the earrings and the ring on me. I couldn't remember if I had taken them off last night. I usually did but I wasn't so sure. I looked from the little table in front of the tattered sofa in the small T.V area to the other small table in the kitchenette. What the hell? Where were they?

That was when I started to look frantically. Under the bed, the sofa, the kitchen area, the restroom, behind the toilet. I became angry when I felt tears running down my face. I started to sob for the second time in 2o minutes.

I finally gave up on my knees, crying with such force. How stupid could I be? Then, I caught a glitter coming from my bed in between tears. I scrambled to it and fumbled the sheets away as I reached for the things.

I cried harder when I felt the familiar feel of the pearl earrings and the ring. My Sammy. My Dean.

I needed to get out of here. I needed to go home.

…

The night was eerie and cold. I had my favorite leather jacket on but, as warm as it was, I was still feeling chilly. All my things lay beside me in my large pack. I hadn't owned many things in the past and I still didn't.

The bus (as I didn't feel like hitchhiking like some crazy runaway teenager, which I hate to admit, wasn't too far from the truth) was mostly empty except for an old woman and her annoying Chihuahua. It yelped at me continuously until I gave it the evil eye. I was too nervous to be worrying about some damn rat. I had no idea where the Winchesters were but I had a feeling Bobby would know. I wasn't going to his place but anywhere else first then call him. I had no idea where I was going now, but it was somewhere.

I felt a rapid vibration emanating from my pack. I unzipped the front pocket and pulled out my phone. Caller ID read Bobby. I sighed. He knew me. Him and his gut.

I flipped it open and sighed.

"Bobby." I said quietly. He was making this way too easy and quick for me. I wanted to see them, don't get me wrong but… I didn't. They would hate me.

"Hey, Delaney! How's it been?" Bobby's voice seemed happy from the other side.

"Not good. I couldn't stand staying there! She was driving me crazy!" I growled.

There was silence.

"Where are you now?" Bobby sounded worried.

"On a bus to who-knows-where." I looked down at my nails like I would when John lectured me.

"You shouldn't have left." Bobby scolded. I sighed mentally.

"I couldn't stay! She was nuts." I retorted.

"Why was she nuts? Because she cares about you?" He asked. The bus bounced as it barely avoided a pothole and I almost dropped my phone.

"No, because she didn't treat me like she should!" I spoke when I had the phone back to my ear again.

"Listen, Delaney, your mom isn't the same mom you had 6 years ago. This job changes us. But she's your mom. So, go straight back home." Bobby ordered.

"No. That's not home. Home is with Sam and Dean. It'll always be." I hung up and shoved my phone in my pack. It buzzed a few minutes later but it was a text message.

I slipped it out and smiled.

An address.

* * *

**Thank you guys! I think I got like Three or Four reviews this time. You really made me happy and I made sure to finish this chapter early. I will be updating alot during the christmas holidays. I am just so happy!:) I already have like 19 alerts on this story and 15 reviews! I was worried it wasn't going so good but thank you so much you guys. I am officially motivated! **

**Thanks to OlliMolli! Thanks and welcome to Vicki219 and Supernaturalobbsessed! I'm so happy you liked it! Hope you keep on reading and reviewing.:)**

**~~Mar98**


	8. Home

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 8: Home

Delaney's POV

I stood outside of the small old motel. I was still cold and still nervous as hell but I had nowhere else to go. I had barely been able to afford the two buses here and the small dinner I had had. I had… three dollars and fourteen cents left. I couldn't afford to go back. Literally.

I shuffled to the door I knew my brothers were in. But, maybe it was better if I didn't bother them. If I left them alone… I couldn't leave them though. Not because they needed me. I needed them way too much and I was scared of that. If they rejected me… I'd be broken. Me, for a change. God, I didn't know what to do. I was here, in front of their door, but I couldn't help but think that I could get away before they saw me. I was a great hunter and all (or good at the hunter stuff that was allowed) but when it came to personal things I was lost and a chicken. Figures.

I argued with myself for awhile then decided to go. I couldn't barge into their lives after leaving them. I didn't have the right.

A lot of money wasted and I was leaving, going back to my mom.

I didn't have any money or a place to stay, which angered me because I usually had these things planned out. I had hoped that I would be staying in the same motel room as Sam and Dean but that wasn't going to happen now.

I started to walk away, hating myself but knowing that somehow I had done the right thing although I hated my decision with my whole heart, when I saw John's beautiful car. I found myself smiling before I knew it. It looked so beautiful.

I walked to the side of the car and looked through the car window. A couple of Burger wrappers were scattered across the backseat and I rolled my eyes. That had Dean written all over it.

Maybe… I could spend one last night with the Impala. I wouldn't bother Sam and Dean. Just… the Impala. In the morning I would figure out how to get some money and leave. Leave to Bobby's maybe or Ellen's. Mom's was a faint option.

I broke into the Impala as quickly as ever, but still being gentle and careful. I placed my pack in between the front seat and the back. I climbed in with agility and slowly closed the door. I curled up after shoving all the wrappers off.

I laid there staring at the familiar Impala roof.

I was lonely. I needed something to hug. I peeked under the seat and squealed when I found Sam's pillow. Many nights we had driven the whole time so we kept our spare things like blankets and pillows under the backseat.

I rummaged for more things and burst with happiness when I found Dean's jacket. I put it on and breathed in. It smelled exactly like him, or what I remembered.

I cuddled up with all these things and closed my eyes.

…

"Delaney?"

I started away, scared as hell. I scooted back then remembered I was lying down in the Impala. I rubbed, panicking, at my eyes. I finally saw a face peering in. Green eyes and brown hair. It was Sam.

Shit.

"Is that you?" Sam's eyes were wide in surprise. He looked so much older than the last time I had seen him.

"I-I'm sorry." I blushed. I took off Dean's jacket and grabbed my things. I exited through the other side of the car.

"Oh my God, Delaney! It's really you!" Sam slammed close the door on his side and circled the car to my side.

He laughed as he took me into one of his warm hugs. He was taller than me although he couldn't have been more than thirteen. I hugged him back finally smiling.

"How old are you now?" He smiled the smile I remembered when I thought of him.

"Fifteen." I answered.

"Wow. It really has been awhile." His smile faded a bit as well as mine.

"Yeah. Well… you look great! Real big actually. Bet you have them girls going' crazy." I smiled.

"You look great, too." He blushed. Then he cleared his throat. "Still the same size I see."

"I've grown!" I answered.

"Really? Let me see… nope. Not really." He laughed.

"Hey! I remember when _you_ were shorter than me." I reminded.

"True. But not no more. Oh! Come inside! Dean! Dad!" Sam opened the motel door and ran in. I froze. They were both in there. Oh God.

I suddenly felt queasy. I wanted to see them but Dean was the one that had been so mad.

Why had Sam seen me in the Impala? I could've just left. Now I had to go inside and see them. I didn't want to leave them waiting.

… Sometime around two weeks after Delaney was dropped off by her mom at the Winchesters Delaney: 9 Dean: 11 Sam: 7

Sam, Dean, and Delaney were sitting on the hood of the Impala in the middle of nowhere at night. They stared up absently at the stars, John inside the Impala, snoring away. They hadn't managed to get to a motel. They were far away enough from any city to see the stars clearly.

"Do you miss your mom?" Sam spoke up suddenly, turning to Delaney.

Delaney turned to him, shocked from the personal question. "Yeah." Delaney turned back to the stars. "Do you miss yours?"

"Um… yeah. But, I have Dean and dad." Sam shrugged. "And you. I have you now too, right?"

Dean chuckled softly and Sam snapped his head towards him, defensively.

"Yeah… you have me, Sammy." Delaney stopped Sam from sending an insult towards Dean. They both looked up surprised, Sam plainly pleased.

"You have me too!" Sam beamed.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Sam added slipping off of the Impala and opened the passenger seat door. He got cozy and closed his eyes.

Delaney smiled softly as the wind rustled her hair.

"Why do you treat him like that?" Dean muttered.

"How?" Delaney questioned wondering what on Earth she had done to either one of them this time.

"Why do you lie to him? You know he'll just believe you forever." Dean glared. "You're going to leave anyway."

"Sam is sweet and caring. He's not much younger than me anyway. He's like my brother. Like you." Delaney bravely stated.

Dean didn't say anything.

Delaney usually felt angry and hurt about the way Dean treated her. Rudely and resigned. He was cold and distant toward her and usually hurt her feelings. She hadn't been with them long, maybe two weeks, but Sam had already warmed towards her. Well, Sam was a happy fellow but quiet at times. Delaney thought it might be because of how they treated him. With such caution and paranoia. He seemed to be shushed frequently because of his ongoing endless questions. Delaney was the one to listen to him. They talked to each other. They understood each other. Secretly, Dean seemed to be jealous.

"I'm not your brother." Dean answered seriously.

"Do you want to be?" Delaney asked shyly.

"No. I can't ever be your brother." Dean answered bluntly.

"I know we can't be real brother and sister but… it doesn't actually matter."Delaney persisted not letting it show how much Dean was hurting her.

"No." Dean didn't so much as turn to her.

"Why not?" Delaney asked frustrated. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Her voice started to sound thick with emotion.

"I'm not like Sam. I don't believe every word that comes out of your mouth. You're just going to leave anyway. Now leave me alone." Dean responded angrily and Delaney winced. She scuttled off of the hood of the car and rounded it to the back. There she sat on top of the truck and cried quietly.

Dean didn't even apologize or look back to see how she was or the effect of his words on her.

But, he did feel bad. He felt bad even before he said the first mean word to her. He knew he always would.

Delaney eventually fell asleep under the stars, her face wet from the tears. But, when she woke up in the morning she found a very pretty hair pin embedded with a small green stone, lying beside her.

* * *

**Thanks so much! I can't believe I'm getting so much reviews and positive reactions to my story. It really does brighten up my day!:)**

**OK, since you awesome fans have been doing you part I feel like I should do mine. To a fuller extent. So, here it goes:**

**Thanks to **

**aireagel92, AirInThere, DaTruePrincess,Dean'sbbygirl, deansgirl1, DeanWinchesterLuvr91, Elochin, Gina-ka-Amaya, GintaBella, Jay9529, LAW1892, Leish Winchester, MissxMagic, OlliMolli, Phoebelou-la, Purple- Dancing- Midgets, RodneyisGodney, and Supernaturalobbsessed for alerting this story.**

**Thanks to**

**Ollimolli, Dean's bbygirl, Deansgirl1, AirInThere,PushupDaisies, DeanWinchesterLuvr91, Vicki219, MissxMagic, xxxNOVAxxx, SupernaturalObbsessed, Haley and the anonymous reviewer for reviewing. **

**You guys have made me so happy and I have been thinking about doing something for you guys. I don't know what yet. I have to figure what I'm going to do for OlliMolli and Dean'sbbygirl since they are the one who have reviewed consistently. I will get to the rest of you afterwards. I was thinking about either letting anyone of you guys to help me write one of the chapters or be a special guest or something.**

**Which one sounds better? Any ideas? It' most definetly going to be a contest or something.**

**OlliMolli, that has nothing to do with what we have been planning. You are already definfetly going to be part of it. You don't have to be part of the contest. Your part is garunteed!;)**

**Thanks so much and leave reviews please!**

**Love you guys, **

**Mar98**


	9. Stone Cold Truth

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 9: Stone cold truth

General POV

Delaney gripped her pack tightly her face slightly pale.

I can't do this, she told herself. I can't face them.

At that precise moment John stepped out of the motel, his eyes roaming the parking lot for her. When he saw her he smiled and enveloped her in a tight warm hug.

Delaney was in a slight shock. This wasn't going at all like how she had imagined it in her head. She had seen them refuse her and tell her they didn't love her anymore. She had felt the pain like if it was real.

"Delaney! You've grown so much!" John said happily into her ear.

Delaney couldn't help but smile into his neck and laugh.

"Yeah. And apparently so has Sam. He's real tall! Taller than me!" Delaney pulled back.

John held her out at arm's length. He examined her closely. Delaney looked away embarrassed

"You've gotten so much more beautiful." He said softly his eyes twinkling with joy. Delaney blushed.

"Much more prettier than the girls Dean has been seeing. That boy and his hormones!" John said extra loudly so Dean could hear. Delaney's stomach gave a painful twist at the sound of his name. To think he was just a wall away…

"How's your mom?" John started to lead her towards the entrance of their room.

"Um… great." Delaney answered awkwardly.

"How long are you going to be staying? Another two years?" John smiled.

"I sure hope so." Delaney tried to give him the best smile she could but she was pretty sure it came out like a grimace.

"Yeah. That would be nice. We missed you so much! Come in, come in."

She had no way out now. So she followed after him and took a real deep breath before she entered.

She felt the air get cooler and the light get slightly easier on the eyes. Which meant she was inside a room. It took her awhile to adjust to the change but once she did she saw Sam standing next to a seventeen year old Dean. His look was of pure surprise and…Joy.

Delaney's and Dean's roamed one another's faces and bodies surprised by the change and the unfamiliarity.

Delaney stared at him dumbfounded. He was happy to see her.

"Hi, Dean." Delaney gave him a small awkward wave. Her heart wasn't beating as fast, almost as if it had stopped. She wasn't breathing either expecting him to burst out in anger even with his face lit up with joy.

He seemed to have thought he was putting up a goofy idiotic smile so he cleared his throat and toned it down to a smirk.

Delaney, honestly, had always liked the first smile better. It was the Dean he rarely showed.

"What? No hug?" Delaney stretched out her arms. Her heart was starting to beat again.

"Depends… do you want a hug?" Dean asked.

"Um… is that even a question?" Delaney smiled and walked over to him. She hugged him tightly around the waist and almost giggled in happiness. He's not mad at me! She thought almost ecstatic.

She breathed in his familiar scent.

"I missed you guys." Delaney confessed when she let go of him. She was able to talk clearly and easily now that her conscious was relieved.

"So did we." Sam said. "Oh, let me see your stuff. We only have 2 beds and the couch so you'll have to share with someone. No, I'll take the sofa. You take the bed." Sam took her pack.

"No, it's okay. I'll take the sofa." Delaney had forgotten about the bed-sharing and sofa-sleeping. She inwardly sighed.

"No. The lady gets the best bed." John said.

"Wow. Such gentlemen." Delaney gave in way too easily.

"I hate to ruin the moment but I have to go. Bobby called for a job. I'll be back in three days. Call every night. Bye, boys. Bye, Laney." John kissed her on the head.

"What? I just got here!" Delaney whined.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can." John said.

"No! No! At least… stay for breakfast." Delaney grabbed John's arm.

"I really have to go." John sighed. He wanted to stay like he always wanted to but… he had a job to do.

"Please! I'll hurry up and make something." She let go of his arm and bustled over to the small kitchen area.

She opened the small fridge and took out the first thing she saw and placed it on counter only giving it a quick glance. She registered what she saw then turned to the counter slowly.

"'Big Joe's Burger Joint'?" Delaney turned to face them.

"Yeah… I believe that's mine." Dean walked over and took the plastic container.

"Same Dean." Delaney smiled and opened the fridge again. It was empty except for that.

"Where's the food?" Delaney turned to John.

"The fridge is usually empty. We usually go out to eat." John explained.

"Oh. Well… let's go. Before John has to go." Delaney ushered.

…

Ten minutes later they were all in the Impala. Delaney and Sam in the back, Dean in the passenger seat, and John driving.

"Oooo! This place seems nice!" Delaney sat forward and pointed at a small diner.

"Yes." John drove into the parking lot. They all got out of the car and proceeded towards the diner.

They were seated by the largest window which kept on making each of them turn, instinctively, to see who was passing by.

"How is your mom, really?' John asked.

"Honestly… not the same. I left without her knowing. She just wasn't mom anymore." Delaney fingered the salt shaker. "I wasn't allowed to do pretty much anything without her permission. That part wasn't as bad. It still annoyed me but it wasn't what ate at me. What bothered me was her… was her. How she acted. She was refined . Toned down. Serious. Cold. She wasn't like that before. I don't know what happened to her over those two years but it's like someone swapped two people's personalities. I just couldn't take it. It was almost like if she was depressed. But… I don't know."

"You have to be easy on her, though. This job is a big booger. It changes people drastically. We don't what Sons-a-bitches your mom has been dealing with. Your mom is a strong woman but sometimes we break. I've seen men go crazy because of this. Hunters. Just… understand." John turned towards the window as a man passed by. He kept his eyes on the man until they couldn't see him anymore.

"I do. But, I just couldn't live in that environment anymore. I needed to get away. At least for awhile." Delaney sighed.

"I understand. And any time you need somewhere to go, you know we're here. You'll always be welcome. We're your second family, right?" John smiled.

"Yeah." Delaney smiled back.

"Hello, my name is Brenda. I'd like to take you order." Brenda was a tall lean redhead and… beautiful. Dean seemed to think as much.

"Take anything you want." He winked. Brenda giggled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Not today, Dean. Cool it." Sam shoved him back so he wasn't sitting upright in his seat.

"Sorry. My son and his hormones." John gave Dean a stern look and Dean sighed.

"Some scrambled eggs, two pieces of bacon, a stack of pancakes, and orange juice." Dean smiled.

"All for you?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Dean leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"We'll share." Sam told Brenda.

"Ok. You?" She asked Delaney.

"Exactly like his but hash browns. And a smaller portion." Delaney ordered.

"Some coffee, huevos rancheros, and two pancakes." John barely looked at Brenda.

"O…k. I'll be back with your food in a sec." Brenda left with their orders.

"That was funny." Delaney giggled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You were flirting with her." Delaney answered like if it was the most obvious thing.

"I do it all the time." Dean shrugged.

"Exactly my point. You need to relax, Dean. We don't need to be feared by every woman in town for being some perverts." Sam said in a highly annoyed voice. Apparently, this subject had been grazed before.

"Nobody thinks I'm a pervert." Dean answered.

"You don't know that." Sam said.

"Well, except for you maybe. Yeah. Considering you're a woman." Dean shrugged.

"Seriously, Dean." Sam persisted.

"Oh, shut up." Dean waved him off.

Brenda came back with their food and they began to eat like starved wolves.

"Sam told me you were asleep in the Impala. Why didn't you come in? It must've been cold." John bit into his pancake.

"I didn't want to bother you guys. I knew you were probably asleep. I assumed you would be very tired from a hunt or something." Delaney lied.

"How'd you get into the Impala? Dean questioned.

"Picked it open. I swear I was as careful as can be!" Delaney tried to assure. She knew they cared a lot about the car. Some things you don't forget. Like a man's love for his car.

"You better have been." Dean warned.

"I was." Delaney crossed her arms.

"Even if she wasn't it would only be minor damage. Stop being a child, Dean. We could fix it." John called for the bill.

"What? How come when I scratched the Impala you went full on abusive? Dean opened his mouth in shock.

"_You_ did that out of stupidity. Delaney did it for survival." John pointed a finger at Dean. Delaney was surprised to see that John had a serious face on.

When Dean opened his mouth to say something John quieted him and Dean reluctantly went back to his eating.

John smirked softly and Delaney smiled.

Brenda finally came with the check and they left for the motel.

"What job did Bobby give you?" Delaney asked from the backseat as Dean fiddled with the radio.

"Oh, just a Wendigo. Taken various people from the woods but the idiots keep on going back, I thought they'd have more sense than that." John shook his head.

"Maybe they think the people missing have been hurt and can't manage to get back home. Or maybe they think that they fell in a ditch or something." Delaney suggested. "That would be a reason why they keep on going back. I doubt they know a Wendigo is living by their homes."

"Dad, don't kill it." Sam spoke up.

They were all silent and even Dean turned to face him.

"Don't kill it because it's Delaney's brother." Sam smiled.

Delaney took a while to remember that that had been Dean's nickname for her.

"You reminded him!" Delaney turned to Sam.

"Oh, yeah. Good thing he did too." Dean turned to the front of the Impala again.

"Why, Sammy?" Delaney questioned him.

"Because I like your reactions to that nickname." Sam smiled.

"Hey, some of those hurt. Most of them." Dean put in.

"That's another reason why I like them." Sam suddenly started to scoot across the backseat, farther away from Delaney.

"No hitting." John warned.

Delaney shrugged and began to tickled Sam.

"Stop!" Sam laughed. "No tickling. I'm not even ticklish!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Delaney continued to tickle him.

"Stop! Stop! Stop, Stop!" Sam laughed turning red.

"Ok, I'm going to drop you off here. I'll be back in a couple of days." John stopped in front of the motel room. Dean got out followed by Sam. Delaney lingered.

"Be careful. Please." Delaney said quietly. John turned to her, placing his arm in the back of the front seat.

"I will. I'll be back soon. Ok, Delaney?" John smiled at her softly.

"Ok. But… just be careful." How she said it reminded John of how when she was younger, she had always ordered him to be safe. The times when she caught him leaving. She had always been so caring.

"I will. You be careful. Make sure Dean doesn't strangle Sam." John touched her cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb. "Now go in."

"Yeah. See you soon." Delaney kissed him on the cheek and slid out of the Impala.

"Delaney?" John stuck his head out of the Driver's side window.

"Yeah?' Delaney had the door open and from it came a distant sound of arguing. Delaney peered in curious then turned back to John.

"I'm really glad you came back. We missed you. More than the boys like to admit. They were real shaken up after you left. Especially Dean." John's face was serious. Delaney noticed that deep in his eyes she saw a trace of worry. Like if he was still worried about him. Like it might still be bothering his eldest son.

"I never meant to hurt them. I just… she was my mom. I swear I never wanted to leave. I missed my mom a whole lot and I probably made it seem like I wanted to go but… honestly… I never wanted to leave." Delaney rubbed at her arm.

"Was?" John frowned.

"Sorry. Is my mom." Delaney blushed.

"The truth is… we need you, Delaney. A whole lot more than we planned. I'm afraid that's the stone cold truth. We never try to get too attached to anyone but you…you forced your way in."John breathed. Delaney looked away, embarrassed.

"Don't feel bad. And don't take it like if we resent you for this or don't like the fact that you're one of us. We love you, Delaney. And it's partly a good thing." John gave her a reassuring smile.

The last part didn't bother Delaney. She knew it was bad to get attached in this line of work. It wasn't personal.

"I love you guys, too. You're my family." Delaney smiled back.

"Well, see you soon. Stop those two dimwits from hurting each other."John started to leave.

"Tell Bobby I said hi and that I'm sorry for making him worry!" Delaney called.

"Okay. Bye, Laney!" John exited out of the parking lot and Delaney closed the motel door behind her.

* * *

**Phew! Long chapter! So, what did you guys think?**

**They were happy to see Delaney and Dean had no problem with her. But... don't get so comfortable yet. Dean's not letting on about how he really feels about her return but he will in the next chapter. And boy, will they both let it out!;)**

**Thank you so much! I was really starting to doubt I would get to the 20's but I did. You have no idea how much I appreciate the reviews you leave and the time you take on this. You have made me really happy!**

**Thanks to Deanwinchesterluvr91, PushUpDaisies, and Dean'sbbygirl for reviewing.**

**I will probably put up the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Reviews please!**


	10. Confrontation Part 1

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 10: Confrontation

Part 1

"Has your dad enrolled you guys in a school yet?" Delaney was brushing her teeth in front of the cracked mirror in the dirty bathroom. It was time for bed.

"Not yet. We're going to move on from here as soon as he gets back. If he finds another job we go there and enroll there. If he doesn't we go to Bobby's. There we just rest." Sam was preparing the sofa for himself. It seemed hard and uncomfortable. Delaney felt bad for taking the bed that was supposed to be his.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, Sam. If you want we can share." Delaney proposed.

There was silence then Dean spoke up.

"Yeah, Sammy!" Dean said in his annoying voice.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam said and Delaney knew he was probably blushing.

Delaney rinsed her mouth and walked out of the restroom.

I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Delaney told Sam.

"Uncomfortable never felt so good. Right, Sam?" Dean called from the small kitchen.

"Just shut up!" Sam told Dean. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

"You sure? I can switch you." Delaney said.

It's okay." Sam gave her a small smile. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

"Thank you." Delaney sighed in relief. The Impala hadn't felt good on her back after awhile.

She began to pull back the covers from her bed. Then she slipped under them and closed her eyes.

When she was asleep Dean sat next to Sam in the sofa.

"Do you think she's okay?" Dean whispered to him.

"Who?" Sam turned to him.

"Delaney. Who else?" Dean peered over the sofa to make sure she was still asleep.

"Yeah. Why?" Sam turned down the T.V.

"I don't know. Just asking." Dean shrugged.

"Are you still mad that she left?" Sam asked, observing him.

"I'm over that. That was a while back. Why are you staring at me like that?" Dean hissed.

"Just looking you in the eye, gosh."Sam turned away. "Are you glad she's back?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Dean answered.

"I thought you would still be mad." Sam shrugged.

"Will you let that go? Since when are you so good with any type of touchy-feely crap? I just told you I'm over that. Anyway, I wasn't that mad in the first place." Dean defended.

"Uh, yeah you were." Sam flipped the channels.

"No, I wasn't." Dean persisted.

"Yeah, you were." Sam continued.

"Whatever!" Dean stood up to go to his bed.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean whispered as he removed his clothes.

"What?"Sam sighed.

"She got hot." Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I don't ever remember her like that. I mean, she got to be a full on-"

"Just shut up." Sam pulled the pillow over his head.

…

"Wake up, Delaney!" Dean was kneeling by her bed his mouth right to her ear.

She woke up with a little jump and groaned putting her hand over her eyes.

"_You_ haven't changed." Delaney sat up.

"Glad you feel that way. I didn't want to let the good life corrupt me." Dean stood up.

"Yeah, wel-"

A phone rang loudly interrupting Delaney's comeback. It took her awhile to notice it was her phone. When she did she got off the bed and walked to her pack. She zipped it open and took out her phone.

It was her mom.

Delaney instantly tensed up.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

She didn't think that saying who it was was such a good idea. They had fought over her mom once before. She didn't want to bring up that subject again.

But, Dean was staring at her closely waiting for her answer.

Delaney breathed in deeply and muttered, "My mom."

Instantly, Dean's face lost its normal expression as it went cold and neutral.

Delaney felt a pang of fear. Not again.

She flipped the phone open and proceeded towards the motel room door.

She opened it to the cold morning air and stepped out in her pajama shorts and tank top.

"Hello?" Delaney spoke into her cell phone.

"Get home now." Her mom ordered angrily. No "Are you okay", or "Where are you?".

"How are you so sure that I can?" I could've been kidnapped." Delaney asked.

"You took your stuff." Her mom reminded. "Tell me where you are and I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"I doubt it. Where I am it'll take you at least eight hours." Delaney watched as a family loaded up their suitcases in their suburban. They looked like they hadn't had a good night.

"Are you with John?"Her mom's voice fuzzed for a bit then readjusted.

"Correct." Delaney sighed. "I'm not going home, okay?"

"Those boys, Sam and Dean, don't respect you. They don't treat you like they should. Remember how Dean treated you last time?" Her mom spoke reminding her of the pain she had felt. Of course, that was the whole point. For it to sting and make her angry so she could run on back home.

"He was mad. He was hurt." Delaney defended him but she wasn't so sure that was a good enough excuse or that she believed it as much as she made it seem like she did. It still hurt when she thought back on it. And sadly, she wasn't so sure she had forgiven Dean for hurting her. But, she felt guilty for hurting him. He had lashed out, in the hurt heart-broken state he had been in, just to make her hurt too.

"He hurt you, Delaney. I remember how much you cried after that. You had me so worried." Her mom put on a sad tone.

"You worried me too, Mom!" She shouted out with a burst of anger. The busy family looked up to see what was wrong but Delaney ignored them. "Those two years you left me with Sam and Dean and John! Without a single word from you! Do you know how I felt?"

"It's Dean, right? He's telling you things about me! He's turning you against me!" Her mom said furious.

"What? Delaney laughed. "That's just plain… ughh! The only time he's said _anything_ about you was when you came for me those four years ago! He wouldn't talk behind your back. He'd tell you to your face like last time!"

"You defend him like if _he's_ your family!" Her mom snapped.

"He is! He became my family when you were gone! He took care of me like John and Sam!" Delaney shouted frustrated. "That long time that _you_ were gone!"

"You don't know what I had to do! You don't know why I was gone!' Jane shouted on the other line.

"Why were you gone then? Huh? You've never told me before! You avoid the question like if it could kill you! What were you doing?" The other line went silent. "How do you expect me to know if you won't tell me?" Delaney paused for an answer.

"Huh. You won't answer. Big surprise." Delaney gave a bitter chuckle.

"I can't tell you… because… if I had ever answered to you when you asked me, Delaney… I… just couldn't let you see me so broken. I can't tell you what happened those two years because… I just can't."Her mother's voice was soft.

"Why not?" Delaney scram resembling a little girl

"Because I promised your dad!" Her mom blurted out.

Delaney stiffened. "What do you mean my dad?" There was silence on the other end. "Mom? What do you mean dad told you? Mom? Is dad alive?" Delaney's mind was racing with memories and thoughts, Ideas, theories. She remembered her dad's smile.

"Mom?" Delaney cried desperately.

"I'm sorry, honey. For treating you so badly. I couldn't let you see me broken." Her mom's voice broke.

"Mom!" Delaney said at the same time searching Jane's voice for any clue.

"No,no,no,no,no! Don't hang up! Mom!" The line went dead.

Delaney threw the phone against the hard cement ground and leaned back against the motel wall. She ran her fingers through her long hair desperately and slid down the wall. She sat there for a moment then kicked an empty soda can, angrily.

Immediately afterwards the room door opened and Sam and Dean stepped out.

"What's wrong?" Sam walked over to her.

Delaney placed her head on her folded up legs, her knees.

"Her mom called. Figures why she would react this wa-"

"I just defended you, Dean. Don't make me regret it!" Delaney hissed interrupting him.

"What! She was talking about me!" Dean flared angrily.

"Quit your shit!" Delaney snapped."Forget it. Obviously people won't leave me alone." Delaney stood up and started to leave.

"Don't leave, Delaney. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I'm sorry." Dean grabbed her softly by the arm.

"No, I'm sorry. My mom… I can't take her anymore." Delaney didn't struggle when Dean took her into a hug. She placed her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry I flared out on you."

"It's okay." Dean let go of her and she sighed rubbing at her eyes.

"What did she tell you?" Sam walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"She wants me to go home. She didn't even ask me, you know? To figure out if I wanted to. She just… _ordered_ me to. I spent four years following her shitty rules. I dare anyone to tell me to go back and I'll…" Delaney put herself in check then. She breathed deeply relaxing herself.

"Wow, Laney. Never seen this side of you. What happened to the little girl who would never hurt another soul?" Dean teased.

"What are you talking about, Dean? I never knew no one like that! Delaney was nice but she could kick both of our asses at the same time!" Sam also teased. Delaney gave a small distracted smile. Leave it to them to try and cheer me up, she thought.

"She can kick your ass but she sure as hell can't kick mine." Dean leaned back against the wall.

"Don't make her angry, Dean." Sam warned.

"Damn straight." Delaney muttered but she was too busy thinking about the fact that her dad might still be alive. She had to be honest with herself, though. She could've just heard her mom wrong but her mom had hung up so quickly after that question. And besides, she was just trying to make that a possibility. She hadn't seen her father in six years. Where could he have been during that whole time? Also, how could have mom communicated with him? She had been with her for the past four years. She hadn't ever been suspicious. Unless… that was what her mother had been doing those two years?

Oh, how she missed him! Her dad. She rememberd some things but not a lot. She wished she remembered everything about him, to remember him so clearly that it was almost like if he was there and had always been.

"I think my dad's alive." Delaney muttered her eyes closed.

"What?" Dean's tone sounded like if he didn't believe a word he had heard.

"I thought… he died a few months before you came to stay with us the first time?" Sam rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"He did or at least that's what I thought. But my mom made it sound like if he wasn't dead. And I think that might have had something to do with why she dropped me off with you guys and where she was those two years." Delaney shivered.

"Let's go inside." Sam noticed her uncomfort.

"Yeah." Dean led the way opening the door for Delaney.

"I… just don't know what she meant. It's so confusing." Delaney walked straight to her bed and curled up under the covers

"Just… forget about it." Sam sat next to her.

"I can't. There's a chance my dad's alive." She sat up.

"Maybe you just wanted to hear that." Dean said honestly.

"I… I heard… maybe you're right. I just miss him." Delaney fell back into bed.

"Of course I'm right." Dean smirked.

"Do me a favor and shut up." Delaney said but she was smiling.

"Do me a favor and go to sleep." Dean stood in front of her bed with his hands in his pants pockets.

* * *

**Oh, thank you so much you guys! I've gotten six reviews already and that's the biggest amount I've gotten at one time! You make me so happy!**

**Anyway, this is only the first part of the confrontation... section? Chapter? You get what I mean. This chapter was just way too long to be only _one_ part!;)**

**So I was thinking of deleting my other story named Ruined because it hasn't gotten that good of a reaction. My fault entirely! It was my first fanfic so I was not entirely sure how to handle it and I have to say... it's boring. I want to focus on this story more actually. When I feel like I can take the other on and I am ready for it I will make it better and post it.**

**Thanks to DeanWinchesterluvr91,PushUpDaisies, Dean'sbbygirl, OlliMolli and Jay9529.**

**Oh, and welcome Jay9529. I knew you were there the whole time but you didn't review so I wasn't sure I was getting to you.:)**

**Thanks!**

**You guys make me so happy!:)**

**~Mar98**

**P.S Two updates in a day! Coming up! Phew!**


	11. Confrontation Part 2

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 10: Confrontation

Part 2

"_Do me a favor and go to sleep." Dean stood in front of her bed with his hands in his pockets._

Delaney stared at him for a moment then flicked her eyes towards Sam.

"I missed you guys." She broke the silence. Sam and Dean were silent.

"You never had to leave." Dean muttered looking up at her.

"To you guys it might have seemed like I never had to. But, it felt like I had to. She's my mother. And… that's where my loyalty lied. It didn't even take me some time. I never wanted to." Delaney brought her knees up to her chest.

"Then why did you?" Dean stood up straight to see her better.

"Because she told me to." Delaney answered.

"She asked you, Delaney. She never told you." Dean muttered.

"What? You saw her. She barely even let me talk!" Delaney couldn't believe he was saying this.

"Yeah, but she asked you if you wanted to stay here. You said no, Delaney." Dean's anger was building up, the anger over those years, along with the confusion and the frustration.

"I didn't know what to say!" Delaney slowly started to get out of bed.

Oh my god! She thought. Is today just the day where no one seems to like me or listen to me?

"Guys…"Sam warned.

"It wasn't that hard. If you didn't want to go, you never had to." Dean shook his head, disbelieving.

"I'm not the wrong one here, Dean." Delaney noticed his disbelief.

"Guys, stop." Sam stood up and got in between their two angry figures.

"Stay out of this, Sammy." Dean growled.

"No. I'm not a kid and I don't want to hear this crap so shut up! Or get it over with as soon as possible." Sam gave them both an ugly glare and walked out of the motel room.

"I'd rather just hear you shut up." Delaney said.

"Why? Because you know I'm right?" Dean's green eyes twinkled savagely, scarily. He looked so angry. And in there somewhere Delaney saw hurt. Her face and eyes softened a bit at that and Dean noticed.

"Don't give me your fuckin' pity. I never felt bad. I'm fine." Dean hardened his expression.

"Why are you doing this? What are we? Little kids, Dean? You looked at me like that when we first met each other, when you didn't like me. Why are still so angry at me?" Delaney walked closer to him with tears in her eyes. She just wanted to get this over with. For them to be okay with each other again. She knew that if they didn't get to the bottom of this they wouldn't be okay. They had to do this.

"Do you really expect me to forgive you? After what you did?" Dean shook his head.

"I thought you had a while ago, Dean. You hugged me and smiled at me. You don't know how… h-how _relieved_ I was. Why are you bringing this up again and again? It makes me think you just want to hurt me." Delaney said softly.

"Yeah, I want to hurt you. That's it." Dean said disgusted. For her to think that that was what he wanted. Then, the little honest part of him spoke up saying that that was exactly what he wanted to do.

"Then what is it, Dean? Why are you still acting like this? You're avoiding the main reason." Delaney said angrily. "This isn't even a big deal! You're making it seem like some big shit!"  
"This isn't a big deal? _You_ left with your mom just like that without ever looking back. And you say you never wanted to leave!" Dean said.

"I begged, Dean. I cried because you were so mad. What did you expect, anyway? She's my mom!"Delaney almost shouted.

"Bullshit, Delaney! You came to us talking all this crap about your mom and them you defend her?" Dean was the one to shout. "She abandoned you! She left you alone for so long! What kind of mother does that? She forgot about you!"

"I wasn't alone! I was with you and Sam and John! Your dad has left you alone too. For days at a time! I'm not complaining or criticizing because we both well know that is what this life is! So, what's the difference, Dean? You still love the person that raised you? What's so wrong with me loving mine?" Dean saw her eyes brimming with tears but he wasn't planning about holding back.

"She didn't raise you!" Dean shouted.

"Shut up! You don't know what my life was like before you and John took me in! You didn't know my mother before all of this." Delaney snapped.

There was a pause. A moment so Dean could retaliate.

"You left us. You left us without looking back. Or at least not for long. When it came to us or your mom, you chose her." Dean stared at her straight in the eyes, not blinking or moving.

"You would follow your dad's orders any day. If he told you to pick him or me, you would pick him. To follow him. Without hesitation. Because I _know_ that's what you have been doing all of your life. You're… afraid I don't love you." Delaney whispered.

"No! You _promised _you wouldn't leave!" Dean's voice was thick with emotion and Delaney realized she'd never seen him like this. He never showed this much of himself. He avoided this side of himself and already she knew he was having an uncomfortable time doing it.

He was like a child. And… every time Delaney ever saw this side of himself threaten to emerge she would comfort him and listen. She would fix him. She couldn't do that now. Not when it was her that was causing him this pain.

And then she realized what John had meant. She would never have guessed that they loved her this much or had gotten that attached to her. Not to be modest or… just a plain jerk but now, her staring into his eyes she saw his pain and his longing. His love for her.

"I did promise that. But, I guess it didn't work out. Things don't always work out." Delaney's face was wet with tears.

"We were supposed to make it work." Dean stood there staring at her.

"Don't tell me that bullshit, Dean! Don't talk those morals like if you've always lived by them! What's really bothering you, Dean? What's angering you? If it's not you thinking I don't love you, then what?" Delaney wiped the wetness off of her face.

"Your mom abandoned you, Delaney! And you just left with her!"Dean shouted.

Delaney was tired of this, "No, Dean! It's not her abandoning me that's bothering you that has angered you! It's me leaving you!"

Dean's reaction was unexpected. He clamped his mouth shut so hard his lips went white. Delaney knew she had said too much. But, if it got this over with then it was okay.

"Yeah, Delaney. But not because I need you to live or any bullshit like that. You and dad are wrong. I wanted you here for your own good." Dean saw Delaney recoil at the coldness in his voice.

Delaney, despite the atmosphere of the room that screamed their relationship wasn't going so well, walked straight up to him and placed her hands in his. Dean didn't rip his hands out of hers but she knew he didn't feel like cuddling.

"This was never about my mom leaving me. This was about me leaving you. I'm sorry I couldn't figure that out until now. You know I love you, Dean. You've known. I've told you so many times." Delaney was so unsure of how to handle Dean when he was so open and hurt like this. Yes, he had had his moments when he was upset but not something so big like this.

"Yeah." He said sarcastically.

"Why do you Winchesters do that? Why do you deny knowing that I love you when you know I do?" Delaney stamped her foot.

"Because everyone that has ever been around us, everyone we have ever loved has died. It makes us think that if we don't hear it from somebody else that we love it won't happen to them. That we'll have them later on. Those words have only ever brought us bad things. Those feelings… Hell, we've even learned to fear them. I can't… lose anyone else, Laney. When you left… I thought you wouldn't be safe anymore. Those two years I had you with me I knew you would be safe and I knew nothing could happen to you. Then you up and left and I thought… I thought I might not ever see you again. And at the same time I wanted you gone, Laney. I wanted you far away." Dean sighed.

"Oh, Dean. I'm so sorry." Delaney wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Dean. More than anything. I love you, Sam, and John. And my mom." Delaney whispered in his ear.

"I know. I love you too, Laney." Dean said for the first time. And… he thought it felt good.

* * *

**So there you go! Their confrontation. I think they may be a little more okay now after this.**

**I want to know what you guys thought, okay? Was it too cheesy? I was really trying to avoid that but sometimes it just sticks with you!:)**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow, I promise.**

**Thanks to PushUpDasies and DeanWinchesterLuvr91!**

**I love you guys!**

**~Maritza**


	12. ChooChoo!

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 11: Choo-choo!

There was a knock at the door and Delaney let go of Dean. She opened it wiping away her tears. Sam walked in looking for Dean.

"Good." He said once he saw his older brother. "It got quiet so I thought maybe Delaney murdered you."

"Why me? Why couldn't I have murdered her?" Dean asked.

"Seriously, Dean? _You_ kill _Laney_? Never. She'd have you down in seconds." Sam joked but was staring at both of them closely. He noted Delaney's tearstained face.

"Well, now that the sensitive moment is long past, time to head out for Bobby's."Sam began to gather his stuff.

"Wait, what?" Delaney asked.

"Bobby called and told me to get you guys to head out over there meanwhile dad is gone. He says he has a little job for us."Sam slung his pack over his shoulder.

"What job?" Delaney gathered her stuff too. She hadn't emptied it over even opened it much. The only time had been last night to get her pajamas.

"I don't know. But hurry up." Sam ushered them.

"I'll go check us out." Dean handed his pack to Sam and left the motel door once he had stepped out of it.

Delaney watched him all the awhile. She was a little scared that they weren't as okay as before. The worst had passed, yeah but… you never did know.

Delaney and Sam finally exited out of the room after they had checked and double checked that they weren't leaving anything behind.

"How are we going to get there?" Delaney asked."You're dad left with the Impala."

"We can walk." Sam shrugged.

"You're crazy if you think you're making these legs walk more than is necessary." Delaney shoved him playfully.

"Are you okay?" Sam looked down at her.

Delaney cleared her throat, "Yeah."

"How's Dean?" Sam put on his cute puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, just… ask him or whatever because… I really don't want to talk about it." Delaney sighed.

"But, you'll be okay, right?" Sam put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, Sam." Delaney rolled her eyes. "Now for the mushy stuff; I love you, Sammy." Delaney planted a kiss on his cheek.

Sam turned a faint pink.

"How's it been meanwhile I was gone?" Delaney sat on the curb. Sam did the same.

"The same. I mean, you were gone and nobody forgot that, but… business was the same. Dean and I even got to deal with our first ghost. No interference from dad." Sam seemed to be remembering the experience I his head.

"I can't believe I missed that! Man! Have you guys been to Bobby's?" Delaney asked. She missed her other dad.

"A few weeks back." Sam said.

"I miss him." Delaney sighed.

"Yeah. He said he had some visitors over. Some kids." Sam looked over to the reception building.

That struck Delaney as odd. Kids? At Bobby's? Unless they were some blood-thirsty vampire babies or something.

"What's taking Dean so long?" Sam whined. At that moment the door opened revealing Dean being handed a slip of paper from a hot teenage girl. Dean kept his eyes firmly on her butt as she walked off.

"Dean!" Sam called. Dean snapped out of his reverie and walked over to them.

"Okay. Let's go catch that bus." Dean led the way to the nearest Bus stop.

"Her number?" Delaney asked.

"Yes. Why? Jealous?" Dean turned to face her.

"_Please_!" Delaney passed by him. She knew he was faking being that okay with her yet. He wasn't mad anymore that much she could read. Hurt, maybe, but not mad. But, he still felt awkward about the fight earlier. He hadn't ever been so open with someone, just like that.

Yet again, this is Delaney. Dean reminded himself. She had a habit of being … weird and… bringing out so many things in people. She was a people person.

Delaney found it harder to talk to him like that, but she decided to help him act like they had forgotten what had just happened less than ten minutes ago.

"Don't play it off. We all know you've always been secretly in love with me." Dean said as they crossed the street.

"Ummm, no. Sorry, Dean." Delaney smiled and turned to him. Their eyes met and they both let their smiles fade a bit. Delaney turned away.

Sam watched all of this closely.

"Boy, we are some traumatized messed up kids." Sam mumbled to himself.

… 5 months after Delaney first arrived with them.

"You're lucky you're Uncle Bobby's favorite." Dean muttered his eleven year-old face furrowed in anger.

"Bobby has favorites?" Sam looked up from his choo-choo train.

"He doesn't and I'm not his favorite." Delaney answered calmly.

"Then why does he always give you cookies and candy and gets mad when I tease you?" Dean asked.

"Because I do my chores and teasing is bad." Delaney stared at Dean intently. She was confused as to why Dean was saying all of these things when the real reasons were simple. Bobby gave her snacks because she obeyed him and always listened intently. Dean rarely got snacks because he was like a wild thing, running around and breaking things, messing up Bobby's house.

"He does? It's bad?" Sam looked from Dean to Delaney.

"Yes, teasing is bad." Delaney sat down on the living room floor at Bobby's house.

"You and Dean do it all the time." Sam reminded.

"Stop acting dumb, Sam." Dean muttered.

"Teasing is bad!" Sam chimed.

Delaney laughed.

* * *

**34 REVIEWS! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! You make me so happy!:)**

**Phew! Just needed to let that out!**

**Okay, so thank you to Dean'sgirl1, DeanWinchesterluvr91, PushUpDasies, and Dean'sbbygirl for reviewing.**

**So I remember promising you a surprise, Dean's bbygirl. So, I am going to give three choices that you can pick from.**

**1: You can write a chapter with me. I'm not sure how that would be planned out but we'll figure it out.**

**2: You can read a future chapter before anyone else.**

**3: Or you can give a request. Anything. And I'll write it. It can be Delaney getting Drunk or Dean pretending to be Delaney's boyfriend or something.**

**Okay, so there they were. Or if you have a better choice I'm all ears. Just message me.**

**I think I see a surprise for somebody else coming up... Hmmm... Who could it be for?;) PushUpdaises... Dean'sgirl1... DeanWinchesterLuvr91...**

**Thank you!**

**~Maritza**


	13. Bobby

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 12: Bobby

"Delaney!" Bobby saw Delaney and grabbed her into a tight hug. When he let go of her he put on a serious face.

"You could have called, Airhead! I only rested once I heard from your dad!" Bobby growled.

"My dad?" Delaney's heart raced.

"Yeah… John."Bobby evaluated her closely. "He's always been like your dad. What's wrong with you, girl? And where's Sam and Dean?" Bobby looked over her shoulder.

"They're…coming. I'm going inside." Delaney paused by Bobby. He turned to confused.

Delaney only relaxed once she saw the familiar surroundings of her second home. The books strewn all over the place, the many carpets that covered Devil's traps. Home Sweet Home.

Delaney dumped her stuff on Bobby's desk and sat down on the main stairs, leading upwards, onto the other floors.

She rested her head in her hands.

God, what's going on? She thought desperately.

"You must be Bobby's daughter?" Delaney jumped to her feet.

At the top of the stairs stood a girl of about the same age as her. Maybe a little older. She was short, though like Delaney. She had long brown hair, light brown hair that reached down past the bottom of her face, to her shoulders. Her hair almost glittered in the light and her hair almost looked blonde. A dirty blonde color. She also had eyes that resembled Dean's in their greenness.

Delaney had been jealous of Sam and Dean's eye color for quite awhile. She had outgrown that a bit now. Delaney had dark brown eyes and long black hair and she couldn't help but think that she was a boring looking person.

The unknown girl was wearing some dark shorts and a white tank top. She had her hair in a neat ponytail that revealed her face to be quite pretty.

"Ummm… actually no. He's kind of like my uncle. And you are?" Delaney questioned.

"My name is-"

"Delaney! You bitch! You left us to carry the other stuff!" Dean walked in catching sight of her and then the girl.

"They were your stuff anyway. And if you call me a bitch ever again I will cut off your fingers." Delaney made a pair of scissors with her index finger and middle finger. "You interrupted our conversation. Sorry, he's a real brat."

"It's all cool. My name is Ariadne." She climbed down the stairs and shook Delaney's hand.

"I' m Dean." Dean put on his best charming smile and shook her hand.

Delaney couldn't believe him! He'd just gotten some chicks number and he was already planning to get another ones.

"I'm Delaney." Delaney gave Dean a warning glance. He looked back at her innocently.

"Bobby said there were three of you." Ariadne looked over their shoulders.

"Yeah. Sam's talking to Bobby. Did Bobby adopt you or what?" Dean asked.

"Nah. He didn't have to. We're like… his… our mom is his wife's sister's husband's niece." Ariadne explained.

"Our?" Dean asked.

"Me and my two brothers. They went out a bit. They'll be back later. So, are you guys brother and sister?" She asked.

"No. Sam and him are but my dad died and I have been staying with them." Delaney answered.

"I'm sorry. My dad also died a few years back." Ariadne said.

"Thanks." Delaney heard Bobby coming.

"Has dad called you or anything?" Dean asked Bobby.

"A few hours back, yeah. Children this is Ariadne. Her and her two brothers are related to me in some strange far off way. Her brothers went out but they'll be back. This is Dean, and the little girl right there is Delaney and this boy is Sammy." Bobby shoved Sam forward.

"Sam." Sam shook Ariadne's hand.

"The old house isn't small but most of my rooms are filled with more exorcism books than cozy stuff to sleep on so, girls will share a room and boys will share another." Bobby explained.

"So, what was the job you had for us, Bobby?" Delaney asked.

"I've got some new books and I want you guys to fix them up in the library." Bobby handed Sam a box.

"Cool. How much can they be, anyway?" Sam peered into it.

"Oh, there's more over there, Idjit." Bobby pointed to a large stack of boxes by the doorway to the kitchen.

Sam groaned.

Delaney made her way to the boxes.

"I thought we were going to do some asskicking." Delaney muttered.

"Hunting? Girl, you're fifteen. Babies in my standards so quit your whining and go be a good bookworm." Bobby ushered her.

"I'm not a bookworm." Delaney picked up a box and went up the stairs, Dean close behind her. Sam pushed the library door open and they discarded the boxes on the floor.

Delaney sat down on the floor with a grunt. She opened the first box and reluctantly took the books out one by one.

"Whoa. Look at all this." Delaney flipped through some of the books to find very explicit gruesome pictures.

"You act like you've never seen exorcism books before." Sam was already starting to fix the books up on the shelves.

"I have. It's just… it never fails to gross you out." Delaney whistled at the disturbing drawings.

"Just pass the books, will ya?" Sam called to Delaney. She passed them to him as Dean unloaded the rest of the boxes.

"I seriously thought the job was going to be training or hunting." Delaney muttered.

"Surprise, Surprise." Sam said.

"What do you think about Ariadne?" Delaney asked them.

"She's hot." Dean answered.

Delaney rolled her eyes and waited for Sam's answer.

"Nothing really. She's related to Bobby. That's it." Sam shrugged.

"Dinners in a bit." Ariadne said from the library door. Delaney and Sam turned surprised but Dean didn't even blink.

"What's for dinner?" Dean asked.

"Ummm… Bobby made some burgers." Ariadne smiled.

"Well, I'll be downstairs awaiting some burgers." Dean placed the last book on the shelf and exited the library, followed by Sam. Delaney had a growing suspicion that Sam was only leaving because he didn't want to put the books up.

"Do you need help?" Ariadne asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I can do this." Delaney sighed.

"Are you sure?" Ariadne handed her a book.

"Yes. Thank you." Delaney took it and put it on Dean's pile. They weren't going to be relieved from the job so easily. She wasn't going to do their part.

"How long have you been living with Dean and Sam?" Ariadne questioned.

"Oh, well about… 2 years." Delaney continued to take out books.

"You said your dad passed away… was that two years ago?" Ariadne asked.

"No. That was six years ago. He died when I was nine and my mom left me with Sam and Dean. She left me with them for two years then she picked me up. Four years passed and I came back to them." Delaney didn't look up as she said this.

"How about you?" Delaney flicked her eyes towards Ariadne for a moment. "Where's your mom?"

"At home. Lives in a normal house with normal people. Likes to live the good life, the lie. My mom and Dad got a divorce when I was small. She got tired of the hunting and the hospital trips. She couldn't take a man who didn't want what she wanted. So, I stayed with my mother and my brothers ended up with my dad. I ran from home and found my brothers. I found them and it turned out my dad had been dead for years. She never told me." Ariadne sat down and crossed her legs Indian style.

"You never saw him during when you were with your mom?" Delaney asked.

"No. Well, he popped in once to see how I was but my mom kicked him out." She shrugged.

"Have you known Bobby long?" Delaney asked.

"I just met him. He's sure… something." Ariadne chuckled. "Have you?" She asked.

"A while, I guess. He's like a dad to me. He just always knew what to say when I was freaked out about this crazy life. He was tough on me about it, though. Told me I had to be strong but at the same time he was comforting." Delaney sighed thinking of all the times when she had felt so hopeless and angry. Angry at the world for having or hosting things like Demons and ghosts in it. Angry at… whatever it was that had given her a crappy life. No matter the happy moments, the few and short, she still hated her life on one way or another. But, she was careful to never show it. Sam and Dean didn't need to see it and there was no use whining about it. It couldn't be changed.

"He always knows when something's wrong with me. He's the one I talk to. And he never fails me." Delaney smiled. "How long have you been in the business?"

"A while. A long while. It isn't new to me that's all I had to say. I may not have actually hunted but I knew and I did a little work here and there." Ariadne chuckled.

"How old are your brothers?" Delaney had now totally forgotten about the books.

"Cole is 17 and Eli is 20." Ariadne answered, letting loose her hair then slowly pulling it back into a ponytail again.

"Girls! Time for some eating!" Bobby called from downstairs.

Delaney got up and gave Ariadne a hand.

Delaney was thinking whenever they made their way downstairs. It was nice to have had a talk with another girl. They hadn't necessarily talked about girl stuff but Ariadne understood her. And, for one, she wasn't a guy and didn't act like one. She loved Sam and Dean but sometimes she just needed a girl to hang out with.

That's normal, right? She asked herself.

* * *

**43 reviews! My amazing awesome great fans! I love you so much!**

**I wanted to tell you guys that the next chapter or the one after that has a hunt! Eeep! I'm excited about that because I haven't really put in a hunt. I know, I know. How dare I ?**

**Romance coming up for Dean and Delaney. Not together! At least not yet...**

**Sam does love Delaney as much as Dean and I'm sorry you have been missing him, OlliMolli. I just needed for Dean and Delaney to fix things and understand things. I think Sam is going to have his own form of expressing his feelings about her absence those four years and Sam is usually ignored and everybody thinks he is okay. He will get tired of this and he will speak his mind. I'm trying to give each of them as much attention and a part in this story. I don't favor Sam or Dean in this fic although I love my Dean!:P**

**Dean's bbygirl, how about choice three? When I read your review I was like "Awwww!" because you never ask for anything and you've done so much for me. You give me a request and I'll write it gladly.**

**Welcome, BethWinchester97 and namida1407! I meant to update earlier today, Beth, but I got sidetracked.**

**Thanks PushUpDasies, OlliMolli, Dean'sgirl1, namida1407, BethWinchester97, Dean'sbbygirl, and DeanWinchesterluvr91 for reviewing. I think that was it and if it wasn't and I missed someone I'm sorry.**

**Thanks,**

**Mar98**


	14. Lullaby Brother

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 13: Lullaby

The girls entered the kitchen where Sam and Dean were already eating away.

Ariadne occupied the kitchen sink so Delaney had to go the small restroom.

She washed her hands then made her way to the kitchen again, but stopped abruptly. On Bobby's wall was a picture of a sweet-looking beautiful lady. Delaney assumed it was his wife. She had never seen a picture of her until then. She stared at it closely and felt her heart clench in pain.

Her Uncle Bobby had lost his dear wife to something so horrible.

It infuriated her so deeply that those Sons-a-bitches had taken the biggest thing in Bobby's life. The same went for John. She'd never heard either of them talk about them. The only time she had ever heard anything from John about his wife was all those six years ago when she had first met him

It had taken Delaney a while to realize that maybe every time John looked at her, he would think of her name, then her middle name and he would be engulfed by pain.

And then it hit her. It hit her so hard she lost her breath and had to lean against the other wall in the hall.

She was hurting them. All of them. She was bad for them.

John had no other option but to see his Mary in her. In her face and eyes. Bobby surely spent so much time worrying about her.

Dean… she had hurt him and Sam the most.

She had always felt that she was the one to fix them and that that was her job. To take care of them and love them.

But, maybe the whole time she was hurting them.

How could she have come back? She had been spot on before. She had had no right to come back and to bring back the pain. And she knew she was probably going to hurt them again. It wasn't that she was trying to value herself for someone who could have such a huge impact on them. But, she knew she was capable of hurting them since she had done it before.

Maybe they just weren't good for each other? They just ended up hurt. Both sides.

Delaney tried to tell herself that she was being stupid. That was what love was. Pain and love. It came in a package.

It wasn't like they were always depressed and in pain, anyway.

No, she needed to relax.

She loved Bobby, John, Sam and Dean and they loved her.

No big deal. Everything is fine.

"Laney! Did you fall in the toilet?" Dean shouted.

"No, Dean. I'm not six, jeesh." She walked to the little kitchen.

"Ok, children. This is mostly directed at Delaney. One of my old friends called and he said that there is a witch at a town not too far away. She needs to be taken care of. So, I thought –"

"Are you letting me go on a hunt?" Delaney sprang up out of her chair with a mouth full of burger. Her earlier worries and thoughts were forgotten.

"Yes, but only to find the hex bags at her latest victim's houses."Bobby warned.

"What about the rest of us?" Dean mumbled.

"You will go too. But, that isn't until tomorrow." Bobby gestured for Delaney to sit back down.

"I'll take it." Delaney smiled. They all finished eating and Delaney headed upstairs to take a shower.

She dragged her pack up the stairs feeling too lazy to pick it up and carry it, and walked into the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and turned on the shower. She undressed slowly and tested out the water temperature on her leg. Just right.

She stepped on and pulled the curtain closed behind her.

She stood there under the warm water for a moment, sighing in pleasure at the warm feel of comfort coming from the water.

The peace only lasted a few seconds. There was some very loud banging on the restroom door and Delaney sighed.

"I'm taking a shower. I'll be out in a bit. There's another restroom downstairs." Delaney called then bent down to grab the shampoo from the shower-place floor. She began to knead it into her hair as she spat out the running shampoo.

She scrubbed her body quickly and turned the water off. She wrapped the towel around her as she heard more knocking.

"I'm almost done!" Delaney pulled out her hairbrush and began to brush her hair. There was more knocking.

"I swear if it's you, Dean." Delaney slammed down her brush on the sink and threw the door open.

"Oh!" Delaney jumped when she saw a tall brown-haired brown-eyed guy almost man standing there.

"Oh. Sorry." The guy apologized then looked at her in the towel. Delaney instantly felt uncomfortable.

"I-I'm already done." Delaney picked up her pack and grabbed her brush. She almost forgot her dirty clothes. She sidestepped the guy and walked down the hall to her room. She closed the door softly behind her and dropped her stuff on her bed.

She knew that had been Eli since he looked around his twenties.

Woah, awkward.

Delaney made sure her door had the lock on then let her towel slip off and quickly got dressed.

"Delaney!" Sam called from the other side of the closed door.

Delaney jumped then sighed.

She opened the door and stood there staring at Sam.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Ariadne's brothers are here." Sam warned.

"Yeah, I know. Eli kind of kept on banging at the restroom door while I was taking a shower. Where's Bobby?" Delaney asked.

"He went down to town for some groceries. He had a feeling he was going to need some more food." Sam smiled softly. Delaney returned it then shuffled her feet uncomfortably. She wanted to tell him everything that she was feeling; she wanted to talk to him. Like when they were younger. But, Sam had matured and she wasn't so sure the easiness of their feely talk was still there.

"What's wrong, Laney?" Sam stared at her closely.

"Nothing." She decided not to take the chance. "I'm just sleepy. Goodnight, Sammy." She kissed him on the cheek and noticed she almost had to tiptoe.

"Wait." Sam grabbed the door as she was closing it.

"What?" Delaney asked.

"I just… you can talk to me, Laney." Sam stared at her with his soft green-hazel eyes. He looked so deeply into her with those eyes. From the very first time his eyes saw everything.

"I know it's been awhile and we've all grown. We're not kids anymore and in some sense we never were but… I love you, Laney. You're one of the biggest things in my life. I hate it when something's bothering you and… that thing where we could tell each other anything… it isn't gone. At least not for me." Sam told her quietly.

Once again Sam knew what she was thinking. She couldn't believe she had decided not to tell him. She couldn't believe that had changed. She couldn't let it change.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just... thought that… come one." She took a hold of his hand and pulled him inside her room. She hadn't noticed the two single beds. She had forgotten she was going to share a room with Ariadne. Oh, whatever. She wouldn't mind.

Delaney led Sam to the bed and sat him down. She sat next to him, facing him, her legs crossed.

"I don't know what to say. Just a moment ago I as full of all this crap I wanted to say. I don't know, Sam." She shook her head looking away.

"How about you tell me about those four years?" Sam reached for her hands and when she noticed this she grabbed his instantly and furiously. Desperately, somehow, she wanted it to feel like whenever it had when they were younger. She wanted it to be the same as before. Before the fight. Before they had grown up. She knew that something had changed. Maybe even something small but something had. She knew Sam was right. They had changed.

"I'm sorry I'm making you be my psychologist or something." Delaney chuckled.

"It's okay. I'm your brother." He answered.

"Well… nothing much really. I probably made it seem like it was so excruciating. I hated it. But not because she was so annoying and clingy. She was cold and distant. She was… different. Not my mom. And… that was all that I had wanted. My mom. I missed you guys more and more every second. It was so long before I got the guts to leave. And even then, a small part of me didn't want to. I kept on expecting her to just… I don't know… remember? If that even makes sense."

"When I was small, before my dad died, I lived with my mom in this small little house at the edge of some woods. Almost like a cottage. It was secluded, isolated. There were no neighbors or nothin' but I lived there with my mom. My dad popped in every once in awhile but it was never during the day. I just always woke up in the morning and he was there eating breakfast. I didn't know about all this crap until I was, at most… seven. Then, I understood where it was that he was going.

"Anyway, while my dad was gone me and my mom always did these little projects together. Before I had to worry about everything else. Sometimes we would plant thing, sometimes we would sew, and sometimes we would just spend the whole day baking cookies from scratch. There were always so many cookies the next day and I always couldn't help but hope my dad would come back in time for some but they disappeared before.

"What I'm trying to say is… I have so many memories of my mom. Memories of when she was happy and caring. When she was…mom. And… I can't understand what's wrong with her. I look at her and I don't see my mom. She looks older and more tired and… I just can't see her anymore." Delaney paused. She hadn't explained this much to anyone. Her eyes were beginning to sting.

"I hated her, Sam. You have no idea what that did to me. I-I just hated her. But, at the same time I missed her and… I was scared of her. For something that you've had, to be taken away so quickly, to just be gone… It's… It's… she's just gone. And… I don't understand why! I don't know what happened to her! I don't know what's wrong! And I miss her!" Delaney burst into tears. Sam instantly placed his arms around her and comforted her.

"I understand, Laney. I miss my mom. It might sound stupid because I never even remember what she was like but I do." Sam whispered.

"It doesn't sound stupid." Delaney muttered her head on his chest.

They were quiet for a long while, Sam just holding her and Delaney holding him.

It was another long while until Sam said that they should go to bed. Delaney didn't answer and Sam shook her softly. She didn't move.

"She's asleep."Sam grinned. He could hear her deep breathing and feel it on his neck.

He pushed her gently back so she was lying down on the bed with only her legs slightly off. Sam stood up slowly and moved her legs completely onto the bed. He looked around the room for a blanket and found one. He covered her with it and was about to leave when she called his name.

"Sam?" She mumbled softly.

"Yeah?" Sam turned to the bed.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked.

"Um…yeah." He walked back to the bed and covered himself with the blanket, next to her. He kicked off hi shoes and turned to her.

"I remember when_ you _would ask _me_ to stay with you." Delaney smiled softly.

"Yeah. And you always stayed." Sam smiled back.

"Goodnight, Sammy." Delaney yawned.

"Goodnight, Laney." Sam whispered.

Delaney faced the other way and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**52 reviews! Eeeep! Thank you so much you guys!**

**First of all, Dean'sbbygirl, that is totally fine. Save your request. Use it when you want.;)**

**BethWinchester97, I like to say thank you to the people/fans that take the time to read my story and review it and alert it. No way should you be saying thank you to me, girl! I should be thanking you! Thank you. Sincerely. :)**

**Second of all, the whole Dean/ Delaney hasn't been decided yet. I know there is going to be some grazing that subject but... I'm not sure if it's going to work out or not.**

**Third of all, I decided who the next surprise is for! PushUpDasies!**

**The choices are the same ones that I gave the awesome person that is Dean'sbbygirl. I think it's in my note from the last chapter.**

**And last of all... Thanks to PushUpdasies, Dean'sbbygirl, BethWinchester97, namida1407, DeanWinchesterluvr91, Vicki219, Jay9529, Princess-with-the-pen928, and Deansgirl1!**

**I love you guys so much and sorry I haven't been updating as much. I've been making Tamales! Yummm!;)**

**~Maritza**


	15. Witch

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 14: Witch

Dean finally decided it was time to hit the hay and he said goodnight to Bobby and the visitors. He made his way up the stairs making sure not to make noise. He passed the room he knew Delaney was in and went to his room. The door creaked slightly when he opened it and he clicked on the little lamp by the door. The room was illuminated, revealing four empty single beds.

Sam was supposed to be fast asleep in one of those.

Dean made sure he didn't freak out so quickly this time and walked to the small restroom. The door was ajar, the lights off.

As he passed by Delaney's door again he decided to check if Sam was in there, having a talk with Delaney.

He turned the knob slowly and peered in. The lamp by one of the beds was on and Dean could see Sam and Delaney fast asleep. Delaney was curled up as close as she could get to him. Sam had one arm over her and was dreaming away.

Dean stood there staring at their sleeping forms.

Dean had always loved Delaney. Maybe not so much at first but he had begun to over the years. He'd hurt her in an attempt to separate himself from her and to not attach himself to her.

He couldn't have helped but being a little jealous when Delaney had stayed with Sam at night. But, he couldn't say anything about it because _he_ had shoved her away. He had tried to tell himself that it was for her but who was he kidding? He just wasn't good at the loving. Even if it was a little for her he was sure the rest was for him.

Dean stared at her closely, at her sleeping face, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open.

He couldn't understand how he had come to love her so much. She was just a girl.

That's not true, he thought. She's such a great person. So… pure. She shouldn't be around people like us. This life is too horrible for her. My little sister.

But at the same time Dean felt that she wasn't only his sister. She was something bigger.

"Stop, Dean." Delaney mumbled.

Dean instantly began to listen more closely.

"So you still talk in your sleep?" Dean smiled.

He had had lots of practice at listening to her in her sleep over the two years.

"I don't want any!" She said a little louder. She moved a little bit and it seemed to Dean like she was flinching away, avoiding what the Dean in her dream was trying to give her.

Sam felt her move and readjusted his arm to fit around her again.

She was smiling slightly I her sleep and Dean waited for her next words.

"Stop! I'll kick you in the balls!" She giggled.

Before Dean could react, her face lost the grin and her eyebrows furrowed in pain.

"I'm sorry… I… didn't mean… to." She muttered.

Dean straightened up and waited for the name of the person who was causing her pain. He had a feeling he might already know.

"Dean… I…" Delaney moaned. "I… should go."

Dean heard footsteps on the stairs and slowly closed the bedroom door. He turned just in time to see Ariadne emerge in the top step.

"Just checking in on Laney. Seems like three people are going to be crammed in that room tonight." He explained when she gave him a suspicious stare.

"Who else-oh. Hey, from what she told me, you guys haven't seen each other in a while." Her green eyes twinkled.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"It's all cool. I'm sure they won't bother me. I remember, a long time ago, when I used to sneak into bed with Eli. It's just something siblings do." She flashed a smile.

"Are you the youngest?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. But don't let that fool ya. I can kick anyone's ass anyday." Ariadne gave a few steps and sat against the far wall. She patted the ground next to her and Dean proceeded to her.

"Oh really?" Dean smiled.

"As real as it gets, honey." She turned to him.

"Delaney would say the same thing." Dean muttered.

"I don't doubt that. She probably can." Ariadne leaned her elbow against her leg and put her chin on her hand. "She seems like a nice girl."

"Her? She's horrible! Such a pain in the ass!" Dean chuckled.

"Don't contradict me!" Ariadne smacked him on the head. "I know what I'm talking about. But… it's okay. I'll say it for you." Ariadne stood up and brushed off her pants. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Dean." She whispered.

"Say if for me? Say what? To who?" Dean turned to look at her as she opened the door to her room and stepped in.

"Shhhh! There's people who want to sleep." She scolded but her eyes were smiling.

"Sleep my ass." Dean gave her his charming smile.

"Na-ah!" She held up a finger. "Don't start with me. Remember that I have two older brothers."

"You sound like an angry hen." Dean said.

"Wow. You know the way to a woman's heart." She rolled her eyes.

"You haven't seen nothin' yet." He winked.

"Goodnight, Dean." She said again.

"You don't have to go to sleep." He patted the floor next to him.

"No, thank you." She closed the door softly.

Dean stood up and walked to the door of his room.

She was different but it was Dean. He'd get her.

…

"You know, a girl would be flattered by now from all the attention I was giving her." Dean told Ariadne as they sat waiting for Sam and Delaney.

They were seated on Bobby's porch, on the steps.

"Really? Why?" She turned to him from staring at Bobby's front yard piled with cars. "Because you're such a hunk-a-love or what?"

"Spot on, sistah." Dean began to inch closer to her. "We can make this a fun stay."

"Really?" She didn't move away as Dean got closer. "How?" She whispered.

"Anyway you want." Dean almost reached her lips but at the last possible moment Ariadne pushed his face away with her hand.

"Most guys think I'm so inexperienced and gullible and that I'll do anything to be with a guys and all that crap. They think I'll believe anything they say. Hang from every word. I'm not stupid, Dean." She stood up. "I _have_ had experience."

"What type of experience?" Dean smiled.

"I'll let you fill in that blank, Hunk-a-love." She walked into the house leaving Dean behind. He watched as she swayed her hips because, well, he couldn't help it.

"Someone's getting a run for their money." Sam stepped out of the house, watching as Ariadne disappeared farther into the house. "I think she even might be as big of a player as you." Sam sat down next to his older brother.

"She's sexy all right." Dean placed his arms behind his head and sighed.

"Can't you ever just see a girl and not chase her?" Sam asked.

"It's like asking me not to breathe." Dean smirked.

"Ok. Come on, boys." Delaney stepped out and Dean's eyes widened in shock.

Delaney had on some dark jeans with a sleeveless shirt and a leather jacket over that and her hair was down in a wavy due.

"Uncle Bobby said we can use one of his personal cars. I can't drive yet so Dean's up." Delaney walked on until she noticed that the boys weren't following her. "Come one." She turned and adjusted her pack on her shoulder. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Uh…no reason. Let's go." Sam passed by her.

"What?" She asked Dean.

"Uh…nothing." Dean passed by her as well.

"Wha… oh, whatever." Delaney followed after them.

"Which one did he say we could borrow?" Sam asked.

"His truck." Delaney answered.

Dean instantly groaned. "I don't want to drive that thing. I'd rather drive the Impala."

"Well, the Impala isn't here right now. So, you take what we have." Delaney threw him his pack.

"Oh! Hey! Bobby said we could tag along." Ariadne showed up followed by her brothers.

"No offense but it's already risky breaking into a house during the day. I don't think we need three more people going in as well." Sam said.

"Leave it. Welcome to the party." Dean smiled. He even dared to wink at Ariadne. Thankfully, her brothers missed it.

Cole was blondish with brown honey-colored eyes. He was around 6,2 and very well built like Eli.

"I'm Cole." Cole shook Delaney's hand then Dean's and Sam's.

"Nice to meet you." Delaney smiled politely. "I already met Eli."

"Yeah… sorry about that." Eli gave her a small smile.

"No worries. Now, I'm pretty sure we won't fit in the truck. The only other vehicle that can take us is…. the van." Delaney observed.

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Delaney shushed him.

"Take what we have, Dean." She reminded.

"I always looked forward to being a soccer mom." Dean muttered.

"I didn't know you were like that." Ariadne smirked.

"You don't know a lot about me, hun." Dean answered.

Ugh, Delaney thought.

"Let's go." Ariadne rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Stick your packs in the back of the van. We'll go over the plan in the van." Delaney rounded the van to the back.

She opened the lid and put her stuff in. She knew Bobby probably was going to make Dean and Sam take extra supplies and backup so it was only a matter of time before Sam came over lugging the duffel.

She sighed when she noticed boxes of other things.

"Oh, Bobby." She mounted the van's space and started moving the boxes over.

They were heavy and old. Delaney dare peek into one.

"You riding back there or what?" Someone called and Delaney turned. It was Eli.

"No. I'm just… moving the stuff over. Let me see your pack." Delaney said.

"I'll fix it. Those boxes look heavy." Eli began to get into the back of the van.

"I can manage. No, really. It's okay." Delaney smiled.

"Hey, I have to help a little lady out." Eli squeezed in next to her.

"Oh. So that's what it is." Delaney rolled her eyes and retreated out of the back of the van.

"What?" Eli turned, hitting his head on the top of the van.

"Yeah, I'm fifteen. I'm not gullible though." Delaney began to walk away. "I mean, I understand that hunters really don't have time to… date… and wait for some girl to sleep with them but, no thank you."

"Woah, Woah!" Eli hopped out of the van. "I was just offering to fix the boxes!"

"Yeah, uh-huh." Delaney turned away from him.

"Wait." Eli said.

"What?" Delaney turned

"One thing about me is… I respect girls. I don't just sleep with them and leave them. Not unless that's what they're looking for." Eli made sure not to lose eye-contact with him.

"When you do that, it shouldn't be with just anyone. So, no, that doesn't make it better." Delaney shrugged.

"Are we leaving anytime soon or can I go back inside and into my comfortable bed." Dean called.

…

"Hex bags." Delaney whispered. "Ariadne, Cole, and Eli you go upstairs. We'll stay down here."

"The family isn't coming back for a while?" Ariadne questioned.

"No. Mommy and the babies went over to Grandma's for the weekend. We have to find the hex bags first then we'll work in finding the witch." Delaney decided risking a little light was okay. She reached for the nearby lamp in the empty unfamiliar house.

An unfamiliar hand stopped hers.

"Neighbors." Eli muttered.

"Again; during the day? We must be crazy." Sam mumbled.

"Here." Dean tossed Delaney a flashlight. "Since you're a sissy."

"Boy, I can't even see where I'm going." Delaney glared at him.

"It's not that dark." Dean said.

"The house doesn't even have windows." Delaney put forward.

"Yeah, Yeah." Dean tossed the rest flashlights.

"Ok, go. Look everywhere." Delaney headed for the kitchen. She heard Dean's footsteps behind her.

"Funny how the oompa-loompa's the big man." Dean whispered.

"I've always been the boss." Delaney smirked. "For some reason you and Sam just follow me."

"Not anymore." Dean grunted.

"Don't fight it, Dean." Delaney teased.

She reached the sink and began to check underneath it. There were only a couple of rolls of paper towels and cleaning supplies. She made sure to feel the sides of the compartment to its extent.

"Find anything?" Delaney whispered.

"Nothin'. Just… some uh… old cooking knifes and… playboy magazines. Oh, hey… look at that." His voice trailed off.

"In the kitchen?" Delaney asked.

"Apparently. Sneaky bastard. Although, that _is_ the last place I would check." Dean muttered. You could hear the turning of the pages.

"Dean! Focus!" Delaney hissed. Delaney pointed her flashlight at him in time to see him slip the magazine into his pack.

"Give me strength." She rolled her eyes.

"Bingo!" Dean held up something just as she looked away.

"Another magazine?" Delaney didn't even bother to turn.

"No. A hex bag." Dean said.

Delaney flashed the light towards him.

"How many do you think there are?" Delaney walked over to him and grabbed it. "Ughhh… I don't want to know what's in this thing."

"I'm pretty sure someone's Fluffy is in this one." Dean winced in disgust. "I don't know. Most of these Bitches keep the houses pretty stocked. Have I mentioned I hate witches?"

"I saw it in your face. I… saw it in your face." Delaney tried to hand it back to him but Dean casually moved away. She tried again.

"I don't want it." Delaney was holding it with the tips of her fingers.

"I don't want it, either! That could have some crazy mojo shit all over it. No thank you, Sweetheart." Dean stepped away.

"What a man." Delaney searched her pockets for the lighter."Hey, do you have the lighter?" She patted her jacket pockets.

"You lost yours? Good job, boss." Dean patted his pant pockets then checked his leather jacket. He grabbed his flashlight and began to look on the kitchen floor.

"Looking for this?"

Delaney and Dean tensed up at the same moment. Delaney flashed the light in the direction of the voice.

"I don't appreciate the Scooby-doo gang coming here to ruin my hard work." A woman stood there, her long hair a bright beautiful red. She had the lighter I her hand.

"I sure didn't feel that pat down." Dean took out his gun.

"Na-ah-ah." The witch flicked the gun out of his hand. "No, cheating." Dean flew into the wall behind him so hard and wickedly fast that Delaney didn't even have time to scream.

"And you… you must be Delaney. You kids an item? Or just friends with benefits?" What would your momma say now?" The witch threw the lighter behind her. She made the gun slide across the floor towards her. She picked it up and unloaded it. "The Winchester men and their guns." She threw that behind her as well.

Delaney had her own gun but she couldn't risk taking it out now.

The witch looked up at her suddenly.

"You have a gun, too. Give it to me. Children shouldn't play with such things." The witch walked towards her.

Don't move guys. Don't make noise. Delaney thought. She didn't know where Sam was and she was afraid the witch had done something to him before she had shown up with them.

"Where is it? Ahhh…" The witch circled her so she was behind her and pulled the gun out from her pants.

Delaney took the time, then, to elbow her as hard as she could in the face. The witch staggered, grunted, and dropped the gun.

Delaney grabbed the thing nearest to her, which happened to be a meat pounder and swung. She hit the witch in the arm and dived for the gun. She picked it up and pointed it at her.

The witch was up righting herself, grabbing onto the counter.

"You little bitch!" The witch wiped away the blood coming out of her mouth.

"I would watch my mouth." Delaney flipped the hair out of her face.

"You made me angry. I was planning on going easy on you. Maybe one or two fingers missing. Now, the Winchesters are not going to have anything to bury." The witch made the second gun fly out of a hand.

"We're doing this without your little toys." The witch kicked the gun away. She gave a cry and threw herself at Delaney. They crashed to the floor, the witch in top.

They struggled, Delaney throwing in few punches but the witch persisted.

Delaney was struggling to get her off when she noticed the meat pounder. She reached for it and gripped it. She connected it to the side of the witch's face and she sprawled off of her.

Delaney got on her knees and approached the witch. She dragged her to her feet by the hair.

The witch broke her grip and shoved Delaney against the counter.

Delaney's breath swooped out of her and the witch slammed her head against the counter.

Instantly, Delaney's sight went blurry and her head was engulfed in pain.

The witch seemed to be about to do it again but Delaney managed to push her back, making her stumble. Delaney turned in time to throw a good punch.

Delaney grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the counter. The witch collapsed into the floor and Delaney didn't waste any time. She grabbed her gun and aimed. She was still very dizzy and only got an arm shot.

She was about to shoot again when the witch spoke,

"That little dad of yours is so proud of the little bitch you've become. Just like your damn mom." The witch grunted, grabbing her bleeding arm, panting from the pain.

"My dad is dead. Just like you'll be in a few seconds." Delaney prepared the gun.

"Ha. Sure, honey. Whatever let's you sleep at night." The witch chuckled.

"What do you know?" Delaney demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She teased laughing.

"Tell me, bitch! Or so help me God, I'll n-"

There was a loud gunshot and the witch went silent.

"What the hell?" Delaney turned behind her to see Dean drop the gun and grab his left arm.

"Let's go!" Dean began to pack all the stuff that could leave a clue of who had been there.

"What happened?" Sam emerged with Eli, Cole, and Ariadne.

"Are-Are you two hurt A-and who the hell is that?" Ariande looked at the witch in horror.

"We have to go. It's only a matter of time before the police show up. Eli, you carry the witch and load her into the back of the van. Gather your stuff. What the hell are you waiting for! Hurry up!" Dean shouted.

"The witch? That's the witch?" Sam looked at the dead body.

"Hurry up, Damnit! Dean shouted as Ariadne and Cole flew back upstairs for their stuff.

Delaney stumbled and fell when she tried to walk to her pack.

"Are you okay, Laney? Laney? Can you hear me?" Sam shook her. "What's wrong with her, Dean?"

"She just had one hell of a showdown with that bitch. Get her in the van then come back for her things. Hustle!" Dean picked up his gun and Delaney's pack.

"The… the… hex b-bags." Delaney mumbled. The room was spinning and she couldn't see staright.

She was overwhelmed by a wave of fatigue and she passed out.

* * *

**56 Reviews! Love you guys! :)**

**A hunt! Hope you liked it. It was a Super long chapter! Pheww! ;)**

**~Maritza**


	16. HunkaLove

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 15: Hunk-a-love

"You should have seen her, Bobby. She actually had that damn witch struggling. She put in one hell of a fight." Dean whispered to Bobby. They were in Bobby's room, Delaney fast asleep on his bed. They had rushed in to the house trying to get Delaney down somewhere so they could patch her up and make sure she was okay. They hadn't wanted to put her on the couch and they didn't want to take the time to take her all the way upstairs. So, to Bobby's room.

"I always knew she was going to be a damn good hunter. I have a good right to think this was one of her first hunts." Bobby mumbled.

"Is she okay?" Sam stepped into the room quietly. He had been upstairs trying to think of anything besides the state she might be in and if she was in danger of coma or dying. He knew, of course, that he was exaggerating but he had been angry at himself for not hearing the struggle or the movements. After all, he had only been a room away. Which brought him to the fact that the witch had probably had to pass by him to get to the kitchen. Why hadn't he heard that?

"She's asleep. She has some pretty nasty cuts and bruises. A broken rib, too. All I hope is she doesn't have a concussion." Bobby sighed.

"I'm… fine." Delaney whispered.

"Laney, how you feelin'?" Bobby sat next to her on his bed. He put a reassuring hand on hers.

"A little bit of everything hurts but I'm okay." She slowly sat up. "Oooh! Forgot that was broken."

"Your rib, Laney. I'll go get the things to patch it up nice and tight." Bobby disappeared.

"Nice fightin' back there." Dean closed the space between him and her and patted her on the head.

"Thanks. Nice passin' out back there." She rolled her eyes.

He seemed to be about to answer in his usual style, with inappropriate things, but he closed his mouth and sighed. "Fair enough." He shrugged. "I shot her I the end, though."

"About that. Dean, I w-"

"Scoot over, Laney. Careful," Bobby came back with his arms full of medical equipment and sat next to her once more. "You're going to have to take off your shirt."

"Okey-dokey." Delaney winced when she said it.

"Raise up your arms." Bobby told her. Delaney obeyed but did it slowly.

"Get her a cup of water, Sam." Bobby started to pull the shirt off of her and Dean, as Sam left, turned away.

She hissed and winced a few times as Bobby patched her up but she sucked it up.

"Go get her a lighter shirt." Bobby told Dean.

Dean nodded and left the room.

"How is she?" Ariadne asked as Dean emerged from the steps. Dean suspected she had been waiting for someone to come up so she could ask.

"She's better. A broken rib ,cuts and bruises. Bobby's scared she might have a concussion." Dean sighed.

"She's strong. You guys may not think so but she is." Ariadne said. "So, why are you up here?"

"She needs a lighter shirt. You know where her stuff is?" He asked.

"I'll get it." Ariadne stepped into the girl's room and didn't emerge until a few minutes later with an old-fashioned white undershirt.

"Hope she feels better." Ariadne handed him the shirt.

"Thanks." Dean began to leave but he turned back to her. "You're confusing sometimes. I don't always fully understand what you mean. Like, 'I'll say it for you.' and all these things about Delaney like if you know her."

"I… understand people." Ariadne shrugged.

"Really? Because I have a hard time understanding you." Dean shook his head.

"You scared, Winchester?" Ariadne smiled mischievously.

"Nah. You should be." Dean smiled back.

"Bring it on, then." She shrugged.

"You have no idea what it is you just said." Dean answered.

"Then enlighten me." She walked up to him slowly.

"Not now, honey. I got business to attend to." Dean smiled his cocky smiled and went back downstairs.

"Give me that shirt, boy. You took forever." Bobby took the shirt from Dean and helped Delaney put it on.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Dean muttered then left.

Sam was in the kitchen, flipping through a book at the table, When Dean entered he closed it.

"'Business'? Since when is Delaney 'business'?" Sam demanded. "She's hurt, Dean. And you're over there flirting with Ariadne?" Sam sat there waiting for his answer. "I heard you when I was giving Bobby the cup of water. Apparently, sounds carry far in this house. Let's hope Delaney didn't hear you."

"She's okay. That was a wrong choice of words, I admit it. But, also don't take it to extremes. She's not dying. She's okay." Dean answered calmly.

"She's like our sister, Dean. She's always been there for us. Does that seem like so little to you?" Sam asked.

"Where is this coming from now, Sam?" Dean asked.

"All I'm saying is you should value her more. Because one day she might be gone and you won't know what you did wrong and you'll regret it." Sam stood up and grabbed his book. "We have so little people left in our life now. She's one of them."

"I do." Dean turned to him as he exited the kitchen. Sam stopped and turned to him.

"I think we both know that you don't as much as you should." Sam said then left.

Dean was left to think.

…

"How are you?" Sam entered Bobby's room to find Delaney awake and with a book.

"I'm fine, Sam. I'm not in my death-bed, you know. I've seen John come back to us with worse injuries and he's still allowed to walk around." Delaney patted the space next to her. Sam scooted in.

"You're younger than dad and girls are more delicate then grown men." Sam reminded.

"I can take it." Delaney turned to him. She stayed like that for a while, just staring at him.

"Uhhhh… okay." Sam commented. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're such a good person." Delaney sighed.

"Me? Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. You always seem to understand." Delaney shrugged.

"Yeah. And I listen." Sam shook his head and Delaney couldn't help but notice the bitterness in his voice.

"What?" Delaney asked him.

"Nothing. Never mind." Sam stood up.

"What? Tell me?" Delaney grabbed him by the arm.

"I'm fine!" Sam snapped.

Delaney just stared at him her eyes trying to read what was wrong. She dropped her hand.

Sam stared back at her for a moment, a pained look on his face. Then, he left closing the door behind him.

"Sam!" Delaney shouted. "Sam!" She tried to sit up but winced in pain and fell back.

"Sam!" She croaked. When he didn't answer she fell silent. She sighed, confused.

"What's going on, Lungs?" Dean walked in with a highly annoyed look on his face.

"Help me up." She demanded motioning for him. Dean grabbed her by the arm and slowly got her out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Where's Sam?" She ignored his question.

"I saw him go outside. Why?" Dean watched as she put on her comfortable house boots and her sweater. She walked out of the door leaving Dean unanswered. She could walk in a weird wobbling sort of way.

"Jerk." Dean muttered. Dean followed her and watched silently at the way she was walking. "Are you sure you should be up?"

"I'm fine, Grandma." Delaney grunted. She stopped at the top of the stairs. How was she going to make it down those? "Where's Bobby?" She whispered. She knew that if he saw her she'd be back in bed in a pinch.

"I can't see, cupcake. Cataracts. Plus, the Alzheimer's has gotten to me." Dean answered.

"Is he in the house?" Delaney whispered.

"I don't know. What's in it for me?" He asked.

Delaney stopped looking down and turned to Dean slowly. She gave him such a look that he closed his mouth and gave a small apologetic smile.

"Something's wrong with Sam. He wouldn't tell me. Now… is Bobby in here?" Delaney asked again.

"He's out back in the garage. Woah, little lady! What's up with Sam?" Dean stopped her as she began to move down the stairs.

"I just said he wouldn't tell me. You stay here and I'll tell you once it's done." Delaney whispered.

"What? Are you going to sweet talk him into a heart-felt chick-flick ooey-gooey scene? Winchester men don't do those." Dean whispered back.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed! You Winchester men keep everything so bottled up and stored it wouldn't surprise me if you don't even know how to cry anymore! It's not healthy." Delaney began to head down the stairs again.

"I'll go with you." Dean suggested.

"It's okay. I don't think he'll say anything in front of you. Guys seem to be able to come out more easily with girls." Delaney sighed.

"Ok." Dean answered.

Delaney nodded and carefully made her way down the stairs and out the front door.

Sam was sitting on the front porch his head in his hands.

"Hey, Sammy. You okay?" Delaney slowly approached him.

"I'm fine. I always am." Sam picked up his head and looked away from her.

"What are you- oh." Delaney stopped next to him. "I'm so sorry, Sammy. I… that was so selfish of me. Every time I talked to you about how I felt I never asked you."

"It's okay. Really." Sam looked up at her. He was beginning to regret bringing this up. It wasn't worth it. He was fine. And, anyway, his problems weren't as big as anyone else's. "Just… forget it."

"No, Sam. It's not okay. That was wrong." Delaney slowly began to sit next to him. Her ribs ached.

"It's fine." Sam scooted a little over to make space.

"No, it's not. I should've asked." Delaney began to put her arm around him.

"Will anybody ever listen to me?" Sam shouted frustrated. "Will they ever just do what I say and take my word?"

Delaney flinched away shocked.

"I'm tired of this constant, 'What's wrong, Sammy?' but when I answer they take in nothing of what I say or mean! I need some understanding once in a while, good lord! _I_ listen! _I_ care! I ask for the same treatment once In a while, as well!" Sam shoved Delaney's arm away and walked off into the many cars.

Delaney stood up completely shocked.

"Leave him alone for now. He's in the time of his life when everything seems like plain crap. We've all been there a few times if not constantly."

Delaney had learned to recognize Eli's voice.

"Uhhh… okay, Ghandi." Delaney turned to him.

"Just saying. I like to help people out." He smiled jokingly.

"Don't we all. God knows this is the 'for the people' job." Delaney answered.

"You sure talk a lot of crap about this job." He said

"I wouldn't advertise it, would I?" Delaney started the painful process of sitting back down. Eli reached out to help her but she said she was fine. "Might as well talk crap about it if it sucks."

"I guess." Eli sat next to her. He took a drink of the beer he was holding. "Want some?"

"That's disgusting. Tastes more like Butt to me." Delaney shook her head.

Eli laughed and Delaney stared at him. "You have a nice way with words, Delaney." He looked down at her.

"You wouldn't be the first to say that." She smirked.

"You ain't very shy are you?" He asked.

"Guess not." Delaney shrugged. "You're talkative, too."

"Just making conversation." He said. "So… you and Dean a couple or what?"

"Me and Dean? No, we're just real close." Delaney leaned back, placing her hands behind her to support her and ease the pressure on her ribs. She stretched out her legs. "Why the question?"

"I just need to know who's who's property before I end up making the wrong move." He said.

Delaney was shocked. "Blunt much? First of all, I'm not anybody's property. Second of all, I'd kick your ass before you make the first move on me. And last of all, I wouldn't get with a lying bastard like you."

"Wait! Hold on, girl! That's not what I meant." Eli smirked, obviously amused.

"Really? Then are you gay and going for Dean?" She asked.

"No! Okay, that was what I meant." He admitted.

"I thought so. You ain't a smooth talkin' lady's man no more." She smirked.

"Not around you. Do you like it when men go through that pain and humiliation or what?" He asked.

"My hobby." Delaney smiled.

"You're… okay." He laughed.

"Thanks." She answered. They sat there in silence for a few seconds. Then, Eli spoke up,

"So… uh… lying bastard?" He asked.

"Dude! Aren't you twenty? What are you doing with a fifteen year-old?" Delaney rolled her eyes.

"Like hunters have morals." He answered.

"Well, they should." Delaney sighed.

"I'm interested, Delaney. And when I want something I get it." Eli's handsome face turned serious.

"Now, there you had to go and ruin the moment again. I'm not a piece of meat. Go to hell." Delaney turned away, angrily.

"Just a fair warning." He stood up.

"Well, here's one for you; if you try anything I'll kick your ass. I can't do the honors now because of my damn ribs." Delaney glared up at him.

"I thought every girl liked a chase?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not every girl, buck-o." Delaney stood up and walked away into the cars.

She winced with each step. "Sam?" She called. "Sam!"

"I'm not Sam but I think you'll be surprised I'm here." Someone called from her left side. She turned and saw one of her favorite people step forward.

"John!" Delaney smiled.

"Hey, Laney. How… wh-what happened to you?" John walked nearer to her and examined the cut on her forehead.

"I'm fine. How was the hunt?" She asked eagerly. She always wanted the details.

"Who did this to you?" John demanded.

"John, it's okay. Bobby already got rid of the witch. Everything's fine. I'm okay." Delaney assured.

"Where's Dean? Dean!" John headed for the house.

"John!" Delaney followed after him.

Dean was in the living room watching T.V with a slice of pie by his side. "Dad?" Dean stood up and turned the TV off.

"Where the hell were you when this happened?" John demanded pointing at Delaney.

"I…" Dean trailed off.

"John, he was d-"

"No, Delaney. I want him to tell me." John shushed her. He looked so angry and Delaney was confused as to why.

"But, you don't understand, Dean wa-"

"Where were you, Dean? You really have become careless! Don't you see Delaney's hurt?" John yelled.

"Yes, sir." Dean answered quietly.

"I'm disappointed in you. You're supposed to watch out for them when I'm gone" John said.

"Yes, sir." Dean wasn't going to argue, Delaney realized to her horror.

"John, he was down. He couldn't have helped me. He was hurt, too. It wasn't anyone's fault." Delaney said quickly.

"He's still supposed to watch out for you and Sam." John said.

"He passed out! He was hurt! And, anyway it isn't his job to be after us, pampering us like little babies!" Delaney snapped.

"He's still supposed to put you and Sam before himself, no matter his condition." John said. Delaney stood there staring at John. She felt something in her mind change in the way she was seeing him. She was shocked for the billionth time that day. The man in front of her couldn't be John. John would never say that. Not the John she knew and loved.

Then, she felt it. She felt it in its depth and actual meaning. They had changed. Everyone. Had she really been gone that long? She had known that they had changed but she hadn't taken it as seriously, she had thought it was serious, but she hadn't thought that they had changed so much.

"He's not some soldier." Delaney muttered disgusted.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Dean apologized looking away.

Delaney opened her mouth to say something to Dean but she closed it. She wasn't sure she had the right words to say for this. Dean stared at her for a moment with his face neutral and walked out of the house.

"That wasn't fair and we both know it." Delaney hissed. John stared at her seriously and shook his head like if she didn't understand.

"This is for the good of all of you. This is going to matter a whole lot in the future." John muttered.

"It wasn't his fault. He's your son! Don't treat him like if he's your soldier!" Delaney said quietly and then went after the other brother.

"Dean! Dean!" She shouted (which she seemed to be doing a lot that day) and stepped put onto the porch. She looked around for his retreating figure but didn't see anything.

She climbed down the four steps and gave a whole spin, looking every which way for him.

"What's wrong with them today?" She breathed.

"Dean!" She called. She rounded the house to the back.

He was sitting on one of the messed up cars Bobby had there. He was facing away from her so she only saw his back.

She neared him, the rocks and dirt crunching under her boots. She wanted to let him know she was coming.

'Why'd you do that?" She asked.

He was silent for a while and just when she was about to repeat the question he spoke up, "What?"

"Why didn't you argue? It wasn't your fault." She said softly.

"Forget it." He looked away. The sun hit his hair making it look blonde. Delaney and Dean were so different in appearance that people had no problem figuring out they weren't related.

"Tell me." She put her arm on his shoulder.

"Just forget it." He said more firmly.

"No, Dean. It's not fair. Do you actually think it's your fault?" Because it's not and anyway I'm fine. Noth-"

"Drop it okay?" He snapped.

"No, Dean. Do you think this is your fault? I'm fine!" She grabbed his face in her hands and made him stare at her straight in the eyes.

"Tell me. Tell me so I can make it better." She said firmly.

He gave a chuckle at that.

"Typical you. Thinking you can fix everything." He smirked.

"Oh, I can. And I will." She smiled and let go of his face.

"You can't, not everything." He sobered up.

She didn't answer to that. Instead she got on the hood of the car as well. "I still got to try." She said quietly.

"Did you figure out what was wrong with Sammy?" Dean asked not hearing her.

Delaney crossed her legs Indian style and let out a long breath. She knew that Sam probably didn't want Dean to know but would she lie to him? Could she? She had never done it before. Dean might act stupid but he was actually pretty bright. He was just lazy.

"No." She answered. She had a sinking feeling in her gut. She had lied to him. She never thought that would happen. But, times were changing. And so were they.

Dean turned to her and stared at her closely. It was just something they did to read each other. Delaney and Sam had a more verbal sharing relationship. Dean and Delaney, on the other hand, rarely talked about those things, avoiding the caring talk-about-it crap. They argued too much for that. They were the most alike after all. They preferred to read each other in their eyes. Neither would ever admit it, though.

Delaney held his gaze like always. Dean had always been surprised she could do that. Not many people could. Sam could hold it for awhile but he always turned away in the end.

Dean searched her eyes for something then when nothing was found he looked away.

"How's it going with Ariadne? Has she broken to you?" Delaney asked.

"Not yet." Dean smiled his confident smile. Delaney watched him and sighed mentally. He was so cocky.

"I have to give that girl some credit. Keeps her ground." Delaney began to pull back her hair into a bun. Some of the hairs closer to her face were too short so she stopped fighting them and let them hang there. Her hair wasn't straight or curly. It was somewhere in the middle, wavy.

Dean turned to her and just stared at her. Delaney raised her eyebrow in question but he just turned away.

"She does. She'll break." Dean lay back."You're real annoying, you know that?"

"Yeah. I know." She said extra perky. "Why? Because you're such a hunk-a-love?"

Dean turned to her and smiled.

"Figures you would agree." She misinterpreted.

He opened his mouth as if to say something then thought better of it and shrugged.

* * *

**62 reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Okay, so first of all, I reread my last chapter in that live preview thingy and I made a lot, and mean a hell of a lot mistakes. I'm sorry you guys had to read it like that and I hope you understood anyway. I checked this one and I think there weren't any mistakes. i was just so tired that day but I coudn't let you huys down.**

**Second of all, I'm not sure if you know, PushUpDasies, you might not have read the note last time, but you won the next pick. The choices are on the chapter titled Choo-choo! Let me know as soon as you pick!:)**

**Third of all, I wanted to know if the story is going good so far. How was this chapter? Was it moving to fast or too slow? Were the characters acting out of character?**

**Fourth of all, the guys are going to be leaving Bobby's soon and high school will begin. But first, Delaney and Dean have unfinished business with two people.**

**And last of all, Thank you to PushUpdasies, DeanWinchesterLuvr91, Dean'sbbygirl, Namida1407, Princess-with-the-pen928, and deansgirl1 for reviewing.**

**Love, **

**Maritza**


	17. Nightmares

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 16: Nightmares

Delaney had just finished taking her first shower since the hunt and she felt that it had been long overdue. She was heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Do you need help down the stairs?" Delaney turned and almost sighed in relief when she saw it was Cole. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to Eli. She was afraid she'd end up hurting him out of annoyance. Although, she'd probably feel satisfied at first.

"I'll be okay. I think I can make it. Thanks." Delaney slowly started to descend, Cole in sync with her.

"Eli's talked to me about you." He said, keeping his arm that was near her a little outwards as if to be ready in case she stumbled.

"Yeah? What'd he say?" Delaney acted like if she wanted to hear anything about him at all and kept her eyes on her feet and her hand on her self-bandaged ribs. She wasn't so sure she'd done a good job but she could just ask Bobby to fix it.

"Things. Do you like him?" Cole asked. "Or attracted to him?"

"What is this?" Delaney stopped and looked up at him. "Did he tell you to ask me? Tell him that's so middle school."

"No, he didn't tell me. He's so sure you like him already. You can't imagine living with a brother so conceited and with such a big ego." He sighed.

"I can imagine." Delaney began moving again.

"Just… curiosity." He explained. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Cole stopped her.

"At this pace I'll never reach the kitchen." She said annoyed.

"Sorry. But, I have to tell you this. Eli… he's… promiscuous. Really promiscuous. He's a great guy, don't get me wrong but, he moves on from girl to girl pretty quickly. I just thought I should let you know what you're getting into." Cole finished.

"I don't like him, okay? I caught onto all you just said, pretty quickly." She answered. "You warn every girl he starts liking?"

"No. Most of them are sluts anyway. You're the first girl that's decent and good that he's liked. But, of course, he likes you for all the wrong reasons." Cole sighed.

"Ah, so flattering. Now, I need to get to my bacon." Delaney turned away. She paused and then turned back to him. "Thanks. If… this is even the right situation to be saying thanks."

"Yeah. Oh, and just so you know, he's gonna keep on bothering you." Cole smiled.

"Yeah, I know. He didn't seem like the type that would give up easily." Delaney said exasperated which made Cole give a laugh.

"Laney, how you feelin'? Bobby asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Better. I took a shower." She reached for the plate Bobby was trying to give her.

"For the first time in years." Dean muttered.

"I'm not sure I wrapped my rib right. You'll need to fix it later." Delaney smacked Dean on the head.

"I can't trip you now, crippled." He sneered.

"You never could." She sat next to him. They were the only ones sitting there. They ate in silence and a few minutes later Sam walked in.

Delaney watched him from the corner of her eyes as he served himself breakfast. He sat in front of her and began to eat.

"Where's John?" Delaney asked Bobby, keeping her eyes on Sam.

"He's out back primping up the Impala." Bobby leaned against the kitchen sink.

"Did he eat breakfast?" Delaney took a drink from her orange juice.

"Yeah. Before you woke up, Lazy. Where are those damn kids?" Bobby asked.

"I just saw Cole. I don't know about Ariadne and Eli." Delaney shrugged then continued to watch Sam.

"Kids." He muttered and left.

"We're leaving in a week. Dad hasn't found a new hunt yet and he said we should wait then start looking. I'm starting high school and you and Dean are almost done with it." Sam said in between bites.

"I'm in my second year, dude. I'm halfway done. Dean's old." Delaney shrugged. She picked up her fork to poke at her eggs but Dean stole her bacon.

"Hey! That's mine!" She watched as Dean brought it closer to his mouth. She reached for it, knocking the sugar container over, and snatched it away from him.

Dean stole her other piece, smiling the whole while. They struggled over the pieces until Dean successfully and quickly stuck both pieces in his mouth.

Delaney was about ready to slap him when Sam spoke up, "Here. You can have mine. Just stop acting like six year-olds." Sam handed her his bacon and Delaney stuck her tongue out at Dean.

"You do know what that means, right?" Dean smirked.

"What?" She snapped stuffing egg into her mouth.

"You're offering it." Dean said.

Delaney dropped her fork and turned to him. "It's not worth it. It's not worth it." Delaney muttered to herself.

"What? I didn't hear that. I'm pretty old." Dean put a hand to his ear.

"I _said_ you're not worth the punch I was going to give your face." She picked her fork back up.

"Ah, high school. Hot chicks all around." Dean smiled not answering to what Delaney said.

"You really need to start controlling yourself." Delaney bit her bacon carefully.

"I like to be free okay." Dean stood up and placed his plate in the sink.

"Yeah. I can tell." Delaney stood up as well.

Ariadne and her brothers walked in, Ariadne trying to wrestle something from Cole.

"The dishes are right there so grab your plate and sit down." Bobby emerged after them. Delaney was washing her plate and cup when she felt someone get real close behind her.

She was about to turn when Eli spoke into her ear, reaching for a clean plate in the small rack beside the sink, "Excuse me." He said right into her neck and Delaney rolled her eyes.

She grabbed the plate for him and held it up. "I thought you were taking a little too long." She said. He took it from her and slowly backed away.

"Sorry." He smirked.

Delaney shook her head and finished up her washing. She saw Dean's plate and turned to tell him to wash it. He was staring at her and Eli, his expression serious and calculating.

"Wash your plate, Princess." She meant to say it with her usual playful voice but it came out more softly.

Dean gave one last glance at Eli and scooted over to her. He leaned against the sink, facing her as she fixed her plate on the rack.

"What was that?" Dean asked bluntly.

"What was what?" She asked.

"Is he bothering you?" He kept his eyes on Eli.

"Who? Eli? No. I mean, yeah. But I can handle it." Delaney shrugged. "Why?"

"What's he doing?" He asked.

"Why, Dean? I can handle some guy." She stared him in the eye. He noticed this and kind of looked away.

"If he's messin' with you…" He trailed off.

"I'm fine, Dean." She rolled her eyes. "But… thanks."

Dean just nodded.

…

"You okay?" Dean entered the kitchen after dinner where Sam was cleaning up.

"Yeah." Sam looked at him questioningly. "Why?" Sam piled up the plastic cups.

"I don't know. I thought you were acting a little weird." Dean shrugged.

"I'm fine." Sam said quietly.

"Listen, I know I'm not exactly the type of person you can approach with your problems, easily. I guess." Dean paused.

"You guess? You're not exactly Dr. Phil, Dean." Sam smirked.

"'Course not. I ain't bald. Anyway… if there's no one… you can go to with your girl moments... I guess you can come to me. But only when no one else is there." Dean finished.

Sam stared at him closely. He knew he was kidding about that. Because one thing Dean had always been, for him and for anyone else he loved, was there.

He just had a hard time saying it.

"Okay, Jerk." Sam answered.

"Okay, Bitch." Dean smirked then left.

…

They went to bed early.

Delaney with Ariadne and the boys to their room.

When Delaney was ready for bed she got under the covers. "How much more time are you staying here with Bobby?" Delaney asked Ariadne.

"For a long time. Cole and Eli decided that they wanted to go off, in the business, and they wanted to leave me here until I'm older. They gave me no choice so now I have to stay here. I mean, I like it but… I want to be with them." Ariadne responded quietly.

"You should stay here with Bobby. It could be better for you." Delaney whispered. "It's… crazy out there."

"Yeah. But, that's the exciting part!" She smiled. "They're trying to keep me safe and I understand that. I love them for that. But, at some point I'm going to be put in danger and how can I defend myself if I won't even know how?" She asked.

"Bobby can keep you safe. He won't be able to keep you here against you will, he'll respect your choices. But if you stay here… it would be so much better. I even promise to come visit you every once in a while. I'm sure that when you get older you'll go your own way or be with your brothers and hunt. But first we have to make sure you get there." Delaney yawned.

"I guess so. I'll think about it. Goodnight." Ariadne turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight." Delaney answered and they both fell asleep.

…

The girl's room door was opened slowly and Delaney stepped out in her pajamas.

She had always had nightmares. Nightmares about her father and her mother and sometimes about some strange frightening yellow eyes. She got them every other time. And when she did she'd wake up in a cold sweat and shivering. She hadn't had them in awhile and was especially surprised and scared when she woke up from one a few minutes ago.

The hallway was dark and the floorboards creaked under her. She walked down the hall and stopped at the stairs.

She could hear John, Eli, Cole, and Bobby talking and she sighed in relief. To know so many people were there and nothing could get to her gave her some ease.

She was still shivering and still fidgety.

She began to walk back to her room but stopped at the boy's door. She opened it slowly and tiptoed in. She closed it behind her and stood there in the dark.

She wanted the comfort Dean usually gave her. The sense she'd be okay alongside him but she'd never ask.

She'd spent so many nights knowing her brothers were just a bed away and she'd missed that when she'd been with her mom.

Dean, being older and protective, gave her a sense of calm. She thought they both gave Sam that but she thought asking Dean and slipping in with him (when they were younger) was pushing it. He hadn't liked her much at first and she didn't like to show her weaknesses in front of him. She knew he wouldn't bother her about it but she didn't like it nonetheless.

She stood there; her arms wrapped around her and almost sighed. What was she, a little girl?

She was about to leave then stopped herself. She had no idea why this was such a big deal! Was she scared? Nervous? Was that it?

She told herself she knew Dean would be what she wanted, for her. That was one of the selfless things about him.

He'd do anything for Sam and her.

So, she took a shaky breath and approached the bed with the bigger silhouette.

…

1991 Delaney nine almost ten, Sam eight, and Dean twelve

"You broke it." Nine almost ten year-old Delaney picked up the small hair pin from the parking lot ground and looked up at the bully. He'd been bothering her for days at their new school, calling her names and passing on rumors about Sam, Dean and her.

Dean was in his second year of middle school and Sam was in the 3rd grade. The middle school kids were only a building away and when the elementary kids went out for recess the middle school kids were participating in Physical Education.

"That's what you get, freak!" The bully spat in her face. His goonies laughed and all Delaney could do was stare down at the pin Dean had given her, with tears in her eyes.

Usually, she would have punched the bully in the face but she was too distraught.

Delaney looked down at the pin, the metal clip bent and the stone missing pieces. The bully had stomped on it relentlessly.

Delaney looked back up at the bullies and her eyes widened when she saw an angry Dean approaching.

The bully turned to look as well and that was when Dean grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him completely around.

The bully looked up at him his expression hard. "What the hell?"

Dean punched him so hard the bully fell and stayed on the ground either because he was too scared or he was knocked out.

"Come on." Dean held his hand out to Delaney and Delaney took it. They began to walk away, the goonies backing up, keeping their eyes on Dean.

"You are in so much trouble, boy!" A teacher shouted.

Delaney thought she was talking to the bully but, of course, she was talking to Dean. The Winchester luck at its greatest.

"And for the record, I didn't knock him out because I got you that pin. It was because he made you cry." Dean said quietly. The teacher took him away to the principal's office.

Dean was suspended and when they got home to John he was in for such a punishment.

Dean didn't mention Delaney or why he had punched the boy at all and apparently neither had the teacher or principal.

Delaney was spared any punishment.

* * *

**70 reviews! **

**Thank you so much you guys!**

**PushUpDasies, I'll get the sneak peek to you once I'm done it's just that I've been busy. You're idea was great and I've been starting to work on that.**

**The boys and Delaney are going to leave Bobby's soon and go to highschool. There, there will be more drama and some other juicy secrets to be revealed.:)**

**Thank you so much you guys!For all the reviews and support! You have made me so happy. And once I'm done making PushUpDasies request come true there will be more. I was thinking about doing something once I get to a hundred reviews. Oooo, I have an idea. How about who ever gives me review number 100... um... let me think about it. How about some ideas, guys? You give me suggestions about the reward and I think them over. Sounds good? :) And no, this is not a bribe for a hundred reviews. I just want to celebrate when I get a hundred reviews (Which I hope I do but no sweat, guys).**

**Thank you so much! I feel so happy and excited every time I update because you guys always give me such great advice and support.**

**Thank you.**

**~Maritza ;)**


	18. Smarties

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 17: Smarties

_So, she took a shaky breath and approached the bed with the bigger silhouette._

Dean was lying face down, under the covers, his breathing deep, slow, and quiet.

Delaney realized that the boy's beds were a little larger and she knew she wouldn't have to make him scoot over at first. She was small so she could probably squeeze in. She pulled the cover up and slipped in smoothly.

Dean, sensing the movement, picked up his head sleepily and stared at her.

"I-I had a nightmare." She whispered softly.

He stared at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out if he was still asleep.

"I'm Dean." He said.

Delaney took a while to understand what he meant. "I know." She said quietly.

Dean tilted his head to the side, confused.

"I'll leave." She started to slip out of the bed thinking she was so stupid.

"No. You can stay." Dean said calmly, grabbing her arm. "You caught me by surprise, that's all." And boy, had she. Dean had been in bed with several girls already and they sure hadn't been sleeping. He felt slightly awkward with having Delaney stay with him because… she was a girl. And, as mentioned before, he hadn't been asleep with them. And that brought back memories. But, a little part of him was a little happy. He would never admit it though.

Delaney slipped back into the bed and faced him. Dean scooted a little over and Delaney couldn't help but tell his movements were a little awkward.

He started to mutter something, when he was fixing his covers. "Trying to get me when I'm sleepy. I'm not going to fall in love with you, Laney." He yawned and scooted moreover, putting his head down on the pillow.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes and turned the other way. She was asleep in minutes. A huge relief swept over her before and she was confused. She still had no idea why this had been such a big deal.

…

Delaney woke up early and got out of the bed. She noticed the other two beds were occupied and she quietly tip-toed out.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and found Bobby making something.

"Hey, Delaney. You're up early." Bobby turned to her as she sat down.

"Yeah." She answered simply putting her chin in her hand.

"Everything good?" Bobby asked

"Yeah. But listen, Bobby… the morning after I came back to them, my mom called. I do understand that something might've happened to change her. I do. But, she gave me a hint. Without meaning to." Delaney paused saying all of this quietly. "I don't know exactly what she meant but… she said that the reason why she couldn't tell me what she was doing those two years was because she promised my dad. It didn't make sense. It seemed like… like there was a chance… my dad didn't die or he's alive."

Bobby stared at her closely, his expression serious.

"You sure?" He asked.

She nodded a little surprised that Bobby wasn't trying to dismiss her idea. He was actually considering it. But she couldn't help but be scared at the same time.

"I ain't saying it's true, Or that it ain't. There's ways to… there's three possibilities. Your dad's is really dead and you understood wrong. Not back. Your dad was never dead. Or… somehow, someone brought him back. Either now or as soon as he was gone." Bobby said.

"I know what I heard. I'm just unsure of what it means." She mumbled thoughtfully.

"You planning on going back to your mom?" He asked.

"No." She answered.

"You do know that you can't stay with them forever, right?" Bobby said.

Delaney didn't answer, looking down at her bare feet. "I-I know. I… I'll make the most of it, right?" She said. "You said someone somehow might have brought my dad back. How is that even possible? If he was… dead." She hesitated in the last word.

"There's ways, Delaney. You haven't seen nothing yet." Bobby shook his head in a tired way. He had been in the business for a while.

"Delaney."

Delaney turned to the kitchen doorway.

It was John.

"What is this about your dad?" He asked

"My mom. She told me –or said accidentally- something about my dad. She said the reason why she couldn't tell me about those two years was because she promised my dad. I asked her what she meant but she hung up." Delaney told him.

She saw Bobby and him exchange a look.

"Will you excuse us, Laney?" Bobby asked her.

"Why? Do you think you know something? Can my dad really be alive?" She stood up like an excited child. She already felt her hopes rising.

John slowly walked to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"It is best not to get too excited, Delaney." John told her quietly.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Can you wait outside for a minute?" John asked her gently.

She nodded again and stepped out giving them one last glance. She approached the stairs and sat down on the third. She waited patiently. God, could he really be alive? She thought.

"Hey." Sam called. He walked down the stairs and sat down on next to her. "You just sitting here or what?"

"Yeah. Your dad is talking to Bobby about my dad." She whispered the last part. " I told them about my dad and Bobby said it was a possibility.

"But, are you sure you didn't just… I don't know… hear wrong?" Sam asked softly.

"I'm sure. I heard right. Do you know what this means, Sam? My dad might be alive!" She grabbed his face in her hands and said all of this excitedly. "I won't ever have to go back to my mom!"

Sam stared back at her saying nothing.

"I=I mean… My dad would understand why I would want to see you guys. He wouldn't prohibit it. I know he wouldn't." She said.

"Would you leave with him?" Sam asked.

Delaney stared into his eyes for a moment, just rubbing her thumb over his cheek.

"I don't know." She sighed turning away. "Maybe for awhile. Then I'd switch off, you know? We could come up with a solution. You're way too smart anyway." She ruffled his hair and grabbed his hand. "One thing I want you and Dean to know, no matter how cheesy, is I would never pick anybody over you, unless, you know, they had a big huge box of Smarties. Then, you and John and Dean are bye-bye." She smiled at him.

"I'd sell you out for a Kit-Kat." Sam smiled back.

"A Kit-Kat? Really? Smarties are so much better!" She rolled her eyes.

"Smarties? They're just some midget candies. Kit-Kat's are crunchy and delicious." Sam argued.

"Keep dreaming." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't need to." Sam poked her in the stomach. She giggled and moved away. He began to tickle her furiously, Delaney practically screaming in laughter.

"Stop!" She laughed turning red. She slipped down the last two steps and tried to tickle Sam back. She failed and squirmed like a little girl, lying down. Sam continued to tickle her, smiling and laughing as well, at the look of her.

She grabbed him suddenly and pulled him down, on her other side, opposite of where he had been, and pinned him down.

She laughed over him and Sam smiled up ay her.

…

2 days later

"Hey." Ariadne patted Dean's legs. He sat up and made space for her on the sofa.

"Hey." Dean stared at her closely, as she sat down; trying to figure out what it was she was doing. He had had to chase her and approach her and now, all of a sudden, she had approached him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothin'." Dean answered and turned back to the T.V.

They sat there silent.

"Cocky has nothing to say? I would've thought you'd be hitting on me by now?" She smirked.

Dean turned off the T.V suddenly and turned to her.

"Do girls just like it when guys are after them and like to play hard? Is that it, honey? Do they just want to know that some guy is stressin' over them, interested in them? Is it about feeling superior or what?" Dean said angrily. "I mean, I know I'm a jerk and I sure as hell ain't the faithful devoted type but I would at least like some respect and consideration."

"Respect? Consideration? You've been after me treating me like a slut, even going as far to _think_ I'd even consider handing myself out like that!" She responded, standing up, moving her hair out of her face.

"Oh, like you didn't eat it up!" Dean stood up as well.

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't. I'll be honest. Yes, I do like the fact that you're paying attention to me and think I'm pretty or hot or whatever. What girl wouldn't? But I'm not going to sleep with you for some few cheesy lines!" She gave a disbelieving laugh.

"How are you so sure that's what I want?" Dean approached her. Ariadne didn't move back or flinch as he came closer. He wasn't going to get the best of her.

"Oh, like you don't!" She rolled her eyes. "I have self-respect, Dean. This isn't about being or feeling superior to have you after me so willingly! This is about protecting me from guys like you." She answered.

"Guys like me? You seem so sure of how I am. That isn't all there is to me." Dean answered quietly. A sign of how serious and bothered he was at the moment.

"And me being a girl, someone you can use for-for- what you want, isn't all there is to me." She said back just as quietly and with just as much anger and feeling. No one was going to use her again. Not if she could help it.

Dean stood in front of her, staring at her. Ariadne stared back, her eyes showing how angry she was and how determined.

Dean, without thinking of the consequences and what might happen after, slowly moved closer and slowly leaned down to her. Ariadne didn't move away, and it seemed, a little, like she moved forward.

They were like that, for a while, kissing and Ariadne put her arms around his neck.

Dean pulled back and smirked, "I knew you liked me. You just have a stubborn ass."

"You won, Winchester. But that's all you're getting from me." She said, serious, but her green eyes were twinkling.

… Dean twelve, Delaney ten, and Sam eight. 1991

"Can you get that Airhead?" Bobby told Delaney over his shoulder as he picked up around the kitchen. When the kids were over, the house was so much more of a mess.

"Which one?" She asked.

Bobby gave a chuckle. They both said "Dean" at the same time anyway.

Delaney obeyed, heading out to the porch. Dean was in the backyard/ junkyard messing around with Bobby's tools. The sun was setting and it was going to be dark soon. Dean knew that but he was unperturbed. If Sam had been outside that would have been a totally different matter. He would have gotten Sam in way before the sunset. That was something they had been taught at an early age. Never be outside at night. No matter if it was at Bobby's.

"Bobby said to go inside for bed." Delaney said, watching his hands examine Bobby's tools.

Dean didn't answer or even look up at her.

"If you're mad at me for eating your pie, I'm sorry, Dean. I was angry and I think I had a right to be, anyway. You broke my whistle." She crossed her arms.

"It was just pie." He stood up and brushed off his hands.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Would you ever leave us?" Dean asked suddenly.

Delaney looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Just… answer me." Dean stood next to her.

"No… I don't think so. I like it here, with you guys. Although, I hate you with all my guts." She smiled.

"Right back 'atcha, Frizzy-haired-freak." Dean smiled back. But, he stopped when he asked quietly, "Promise?"

Delaney didn't hesitate, "Promise."

* * *

**Oh, good Jesus! I have 87 reviews! I think I'm gonna cry! I know, I know. I'm such a dork!**

**Okay, so remember that I said to give me suggestions for the reward to the 100th reviewer. We're running out of time, because I'm almost there! I hope the Hundreth reviewer will be totally at random because you can't really time when you review! :) So, pretty please, give me suggestions! I've been thinking about it but I can't figure anything out!**

**And, thank you so much! To everyone that has reviewed and alerted and favorited my story! I'm almost up to a hundred reviews and that gives me such a feeling! I love writing so much and to have found this website and such nice fans like you makes me happy! You give me such advice and love! :) Really. Thank you. :D**

**~Maritza.**

**P.S I love you, you guys!**

**Not in a weird way! Hee-hee! Striclty author to reader! :)**


	19. The Little Green Monster

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 18: The little green monster.

"Hey, you seen Dean?" Sam entered the girl's room where Delaney was reading one of Bobby's books and taking notes. She knew it was part of her responsibility not to just sit around the house doing nothing. She should at least study.

"No. He's probably in the kitchen. That boy is a bottomless pit." Delaney didn't look up from her book.

"You say I'm a book nerd!" Sam left and Delaney stood up to stretch. There was a knock on the door and Delaney looked up.

"Hey." Eli stood in the doorway. Delaney dropped her arms and placed them on her hips.

"To be honest with you, I don't feel comfortable with you in my room." She muttered.

"Why?" He stepped in walking up to her, smiling his cocky smile. Delaney was weirdly reminded of Dean.

"You afraid of what could happen?" Eli didn't stop where Delaney thought he would. He got really close to her and Delaney looked up at him, stubbornly. She didn't flinch or blush or squirm.

"No. I know how to control myself." She pushed him away softly. He raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that but… whatever." She sat back down and continued her notes.

"Writing notes?" He looked at her papers and she got under the covers with her shoes on and everything.

"Yep." She answered simply.

"If Sam and Dean aren't your brothers, how'd you end up with them?" Eli asked.

"My dad died and my mom left me with them for a hunt." She answered flipping through her book.

"At least act like you want to answer me." Eli smiled.

"You know, no. Because, as a matter of fact, I don't." She closed her book.

"Come on, Delaney? Why are you so cold?" He asked.

"Because you don't listen to me, Eli." She answered seriously. "I tell you I'm not interested and you go on with your shit like if you didn't hear me. That sure isn't the way to a girl's heart."

"But you are, Delaney." He said.

"No, Eli, I'm not. I seriously think you're a jerk right now. Sorry, but I don't appreciate it when a guy is just trying to get in my pants." She slipped out from under the covers and began to walk to the door. Eli grabbed her by the arm.

Delaney looked at his hand then up at his face. He let go slowly.

"Just… hear me out. I know… just… let me make it up to you. I'm sorry. I'll show you I'm a better guy than that." He said serious.

Delaney searched his face carefully looking for the signs that he was being sincere. She eventually nodded giving him the okay, but she seemed reluctant and hesitant.

"But, as friends first." Delaney held out her hand.

"Yeah." Eli shook her hand and Delaney noticed that it was reluctantly.

"What the hell are you doing in her room?"

They both turned to the angry voice. Dean was standing there, his face a depiction of anger and protectiveness. His fists were clenched and his stance was awkward and tense.

"We were just talking." Delaney explained, perplexed at the look on his face.

"Yeah, talking. But, I'm sure that wasn't what he was thinking about." Dean walked in to stand in between Delaney and Eli. Giving Eli a sign, which he seemed amused to be given.

"I suggest… you get out of her room. And well away from her. I know well enough what the hell it is you want. But, you ain't getting it from her." Dean said too quiet. The quiet Delaney had come to identify as his seriously pissed off voice. That wasn't a good voice.

"What the hell, Dean?" Delaney whispered.

"Don't worthy yourself more than you are, little guy." Eli smirked even though Dean was about the same build and size.

Dean looked as if he wanted to move forward, towards Eli, but Delaney grabbed his arm.

Eli stood there looking amused then left.

"What the hell? He-we- weren't doing anything." Delaney rounded him to stand in front of him. "And why the hell would you care? I don't go telling Ariadne things!"

"Just… answer me something." Dean said.

"What? No-no way. Not after that." She stomped back to her bed but didn't sit down.

"You like him or what?" Dean asked.

"What? No. I told you that already and we weren't doing anything. You didn't have to do that!" She snapped.

"I sure as hell did! That guy's just waiting to get you into bed!" Dean responded angrily.

"You don't know that!" She answered.

"Yes, I do. And you shouldn't make it so easy for him. I don't even know if- if…you know…" Dean trailed off.

Delaney looked at him closely trying to figure out what he was implying. When she did figure it out she was in disbelief, "Are you trying to ask me if I'm a virgin?" Delaney opened her mouth in shock then her expression turned into an angry one. "Of course I am! I'm not a slut!"

She walked out of her room stomping her feet. She heard his footsteps behind her.

"Really?" He asked.

She turned to face him, her movements showing she was angry, when she recognized the amusement in his voice.

"Oh, so you think this is funny? This-I-Just… shut up!" She felt her face get red at the smirk he had.

"I wasn't saying anything else. Don't get your panties in a knot." Dean started to walk off. Delaney tried to look for something to throw at him and started to reach out for the nearest lamp.

"No, Bobby likes that one." She turned to check for something else and felt something hit her back. An M&M.

"Dean!" She ran towards him and he began to run as well. She threw herself at him and they crashed to the floor.

Delaney was on top of him, Dean laughing underneath. Then his face became serious and he pushed her off making her head hit the wall.

She took a sharp intake of breath and grabbed his head. Dean grabbed onto her arms and pinned her down. He put a leg over her and smiled.

"Idiot!" She hissed.

"You're getting a little rusty." He smirked. Then, Delaney noticed that he was on top of her. His face so close to hers and her face got slightly pink.

Dean raised his eyebrow, cockily. Delaney cursed herself. Somehow, this whole tackling thing wasn't so comfortable and normal anymore.

"Get off, Jerk." She said. He rolled off of her and stood up. She stood up and fixed her jacket. She walked away without another word.

She wasn't the only one that had noticed the whole tackling thing. Dean smiled to himself and slipped into his room.

…

In the span of the next three days, Delaney, unusually, became good friends with Cole. Delaney discovered she actually liked him more than Eli. Eli had left her alone so far. And Delaney was happy about that.

"Hey, Dean, where's Jo…" Delaney trailed off when she saw Dean and Ariadne in the middle of something. Dean barely looked up when she said his name.

"Dean." Delaney said.

Ariadne looked at her sideways, from the kiss, and broke free. Ariadne cleared her throat and Dean turned to Delaney.

"What?" He wiped off his lips.

"Where's John?" She asked staring at them closely.

"He and Bobby went out to see and old friend. So, go play with Sam or something." Dean turned back to Ariadne.

"I'm not a little girl, Dean." She rolled her eyes but she felt like it didn't have it's usual meaning. That was her signature move.

"Well, we're busy." Dean waved her off.

"Yeah, I noticed." Delaney began to walk away when she noticed those words had stung. She tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with her and control herself. She felt this strange sensation running down her stomach and she clenched her shirt in her hands. She turned to them one last time. "You're a fuckin' hypocrite, you know that?" And she left.

Sam was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Just so you know, Ariadne and Dean got some stuff going on up there so stay down here. For your own good."

"Too late, Sam." She walked past him to the kitchen.

She grabbed a cup and served herself some apple juice. She sat down on the kitchen table and drained the cup in a swig.

"Woah, Delaney. You got some drinker skills." Cole walked in and sat across from her.

She just grunted and served herself more. She drank the rest and put the cup down. "You do know its apple juice?"

"Could've fooled me." He shrugged.

She stared at him closely and saw the similarities in Eli's and his face. She longed to have someone that at least looked like her, a sibling. God, how much easier her life might have been. Harder yet easier.

"Something else… your sister's upstairs making out with Dean." She said abruptly. Cole examined her closely, not reacting to her statement.

"And?" He took the cup from her and poured himself some.

"'And?' Shouldn't you be marching up there to beat up Dean? Could serve him some good. To learn how to keep that tongue in his OWN mouth. I can't believe him sometimes, you know? He bothers me about Eli but he goes on to make-out with Ariadne and have his own little fun! And the worst part was that I, ME, wasn't even planning on doing ANYTHING with Eli. Nothing. God, he's such a hypocrite." She was ranting on, Cole watching her silently.

"No, I don't think so. If they like each other, so what? None of my business." He kept an eye on her.

"It wasn't any of your business about me and Eli, either." She retorted.

"What's wrong with you, Delaney? You jealous or what?" Cole asked her taking a drink from his apple juice.

She snapped her head up to look at him, silent. Then, she stood up and walked out.

…

_Just after Delaney left. You could hear her footsteps on the stairs._

"What's up with her?" Dean asked, seeming only minimally concerned.

"I… don't know." Ariadne murmured but she was only looking at Dean. And very closely. Dean turned to her and gave her a small smile. He leaned in for another kiss but she evaded him and he planted a kiss on her cheek. He stayed there for a moment, kissing her then tried for her mouth again.

"Stop, Dean. Just… let's talk." Ariadne said. She noticed the tone of her own voice and tried to compensate with a smile.

"Talking." He mumbled shaking his head.

She sat down against the wall and Dean followed suit.

"So?" Dean asked. "About?"

"About Delaney." She said softly.

"Delaney?" His face was confused as to why she was coming up in their conversation. "Why her?"

"I don't know. No, I do know." She took a deep breath. "I get a feeling… that you two have something more going on than just friendship. Or think about something more than friendship. Call me crazy but I see what I see with my own two eyes. I guess I just wanted to tell you tha-"

"Me and Delaney? I mean, she ain't bad looking, although I saying that just feels… well, weird. But… now why'd you have to put that image in my head?" Dean gave her a smile. He nudged her with his shoulder and she let slip a small piece of her own smile.

"Come on, Ari. I only have eyes for you." Dean whispered into her ear and she could hear the smile in his words.

"I'm sure that isn't the first time you say that." She looked the other way but she was smiling.

"I haven't said it much, actually. Girls usually just come at me like love-sick puppies." Dean wound his arm around her waist.

"Oh, really? So they just throw themselves at you? What, you go make-out with them in the janitor's closet?" She asked turning back to him.

"Ummm…" He acted like he was thinking, sticking out his bottom lip in a contemplating fashion, scrunching his eyes a bit," Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh, okay. Well, at least we have that in common." Ariadne smiled.

* * *

**94 reviews! Eeeep! I love you, you guys!**

**Okay, so for the celebration thing, I am going to take Kinthinia's advice. Whatever the reviewer wants!**

**So, I want to know what you guys thought about the whole Dean and Delaney thing? When Delaney found Ariadne and Dean making out. What'd you think?**

**Oh, and I'm afraid someone's going to have some heartbreak soon!**

**Thanks for everything and thanks to all the reviewers!**

**Can't wait to figure out who is reviewer # 100!**

**~Mar98**

**(We're almost there! And let's hope for 100 more!)**

**:)**


	20. I Feel It

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 19: I Feel It

_2 days before they leave for their next hunt._

"What're you doing?" Eli asked, approaching Delaney who was looking under the hood of one of Bobby's cars. She didn't look up as he said this and just answered, "Helping Bobby out with his work,"

She had heard him approaching but had decided to be polite. She sure hadn't been that one much before. She was already starting to feel the weight of her decision. In this case, that feeling was regret and annoyance.

"You know some stuff about cars?" He asked and Delaney could hear a little surprise in his voice. Oh, living with the Winchester men, how she lived off of that. They always underestimated her.

She looked up and smiled, "I guess. A little here and a little there. Not much when you think of Bobby or John. Or even Dean. But, living with men for a good part of your life has to pay off somehow. It was bound to stick."

He walked over to her as she said this and stood next to her.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

"Actually, I had just finished when you came." Delaney wiped the sweat off of her forehead and wiped her hands on the cloth. Finally, the heat had come. "Thanks, anyway."

He just nodded.

Delaney closed the hood and sat on it. He stood there, watching her as she wiped off the sweat on her neck and arms. She had on a sleeveless black shirt with a button-up shirt over it, open, that the breeze moved every once in a while. She removed it and fanned herself.

"You're leaving soon, huh?" Eli asked.

"Yeah," She placed the cloth down and looked up at him. "Is Ariadne going to stay here after all?"

"No. We decided it was best to stick together. After a long time of being separated we didn't think being away from each other would be a good thing." Eli got closer to the vehicle.

"Good. Although, she would have been just as safe here. Maybe even more." She said, shrugging. She didn't let it show that she was going to be worried about her.

"You know Ariadne. She's never about safe." Eli gave a small smile.

"What's with the almost-smile-most-likely-frown?" Delaney asked.

"I don't know. Just a little reluctant to leave the closest thing to a home. I'm sure you've gotten that feeling." Eli shrugged, his eyes flashing a light brown in the sun. Delaney knew her own eyes couldn't do that.

"Yeah. What calms me down is knowing I'm coming back here sooner or later." Delaney said.

"I can't say the same thing. Mostly because I don't think I am." He said quietly.

"Bobby will always have this place ready for you. You're his family. He won't turn you away." Delaney said calmly.

"I know. There's no exact reason why I'm saying this but, I just have this feeling." Eli looked up, over her head. She knew he was only staring off.

"And… about that… I have a feeling I'm not going to see you and your brothers again, either." Eli paused directing his attention at her now. "This isn't some pick-up line or anything like that. I just wanted to tell you this before I leave. It doesn't come easy so go soft on me. I know that at first, and right now even, I made it seem like I was only interested in sleeping with you and using you. That was true, at first."

"Gee, thanks." Delaney rolled her eyes.

"Wait. It was true and I know what Cole told you and not all of it is true. I did at first like you for all the wrong reasons. Then, I found those right reasons soon enough. I'm not asking for anything. Just saying." Eli smiled.

"Wow. That was cheesy!" Delaney giggled. "Nah, thanks.

"I feel like I should be thanking you, Delaney. For some strange reason. You're really cool. And…it's a shame I never got to kiss you." He said. "Now, for good Old Time's sake… How about just one? Just to see what it would have been like if I had figured this out soon enough?"

"Nope. Sorry." Delaney shook her head swinging her legs. "Should've figured it out sooner."

"Yeah." Eli laughed. He turned his head and began to turn his body as well but Delaney stopped him. She grabbed his face in her hands and gave him kiss. Eli seemed shocked at first but he recovered soon enough.

He got closer to her, still having to tilt his head down to reach her even with her on the vehicle. He placed his hands on either side of her thighs and just when she sensed he was getting too into it she pulled away.

Eli stayed there, with his eyes closed, and then he sighed and pulled away too.

"Just to let you see what you missed." She smiled.

"Yeah, guess so." Eli smiled back. He removed his hands from either side of her and moved back.

"And… that was only for Old Time's sake. And, you're okay too, Eli. Just make sure to show it every once in a while. I'm sure it won't kill ya." She jumped off of the truck, her shirt in her hand and went back inside.

Eli watched her, smiling the whole while.

…

"You staying here like Bobby wanted you to?" Dean asked Ariadne, them sitting on a truck in Bobby's car yard.

"No. I'm staying- or going- with my brothers." She sighed. "We're probably not going to see each other that much."

"We'll work it out." Dean put an arm around her, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Wait… I have something to say." Dean retreated slowly, letting his arm drop.

"Dean… I feel like we should be honest. Really. I like you a lot. A good deal. I… I'm just not sure you do." Ariadne looked at Dean.

Dean kept his eyes looking forward at the sunset. "That… that doesn't even make sense, Ariadne. We went over this. I told you what's been going on. I've been distracted and busy but I like you. Just as much as you do. It may be hard to believe that Dean Winchester does, but I do."

"That came out wrong. I… know you do. But, what about Delaney? I know there's something there." Ariadne said.

"There isn't, Ari! There isn't! She's my sister! That's all I see her as." Dean turned his body towards her. He tried to grab her hand but she pulled hers back.

"I won't do this, Dean. Not when I could be in between that. You two care about each other so much. I've seen it so many times. The way you communicate. Not just with words. How you recognize each other's movements and twitches and stares like as something more than just that. That isn't brotherhood. That's… deeper. And we both know it." She said quietly.

"Are you just giving up so easily on this?" I thought you were more stubborn than that." Dean asked. "I… don't even know what you're talking about. Delaney had only ever been a sister to me. I have only ever been her big brother. We get in each other's hair and ass but that's it."

"You do, Dean. I'm sorry." She slipped off of the truck and Dean followed.

He stood there watching her walking away. He couldn't help but notice how easily she was doing it.

"You were moving me along the whole while." Dean said it but he knew it wasn't true. It would've made it easier. Nothing was ever easy for them.

"No, Dean. That's not it, at all. You and D-"

"Don't say it. That's not right. That's not true." Dean said quietly his eyes staring at her back, watching as her light brown hair rustled.

"Even you don't believe that. There's more to it than that. I'm sorry, Dean" Ariadne didn't turn and walked away.

The sun had set but it wasn't as dark yet. Not night. Dean stood in the exact same spot he had been on since the argument had started. He stood there, his hands useless by his sides. Usually, when something was causing him pain he would hit it and beat it up. He couldn't do that now. Not when he loved that person. Not when this pain wasn't physical. It was emotional and he had never been good at dealing with that type."I always have to let them get to me. God, I guess that's why I'm a fuckin' idiot."Dean said quietly. Ariadne was long gone.

He tried to tell himself that she hadn't meant anything. But, the truth was, she had been one of the very few girls he had started to love.

* * *

**105 !**

**We made it! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Okay, so the hundreth reviewer turned out to be my most devoted and my first reviewer. Weird, huh? I had already given her a request that she id saving for the right moment. I still gave her the choice to keep the prize but being the awsome person she is, she told me to give it to the next person. The next reviewer was Haley but that's not her penname so i can't reward her. So, the prize winner is DeanWinchesterLuvr91! Yay! So she gets whatever she wants.**

**Okay, I have been reading some awesome fics and I wanted to share them with you. One is called The Chosen By Candygal1. If you've noticed she is one of my avid readers and she is soooo coool! Check out her fic. It is purely great. It has a great plot and awesome writing!**

**Check it out and thanks for everything!**

**Love, Mar98**

**:)**


	21. Flashbacks

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 20: Flashbacks

_Okay, so for this chapter I decided to do something different. I decided to do a whole chapter just of little Winchester and Delaney moments. Of those two first years of when Delaney was with them, before her mom came for her. I hope you guys like it. I just thought we might have needed a break from the chapters. These moments will be happy, sad, dramatic, important to the relationship they have, unimportant but fun, and just… their moments. Hope you like! ~Mar98_

5 months after Delaney first arrived with them…

Sam was lying in bed, his face staring up at the ugly old motel ceiling. He was scared. There was only one way to say it and deal with it. He was scared for his dad.

He could never help thinking like this when his father was gone. The nights that he started a new hunt. Living like this, night after night, well… it affected him. He was scared for his dad, for Dean, for Delaney. And… he almost always had nightmares.

"Sam."

Sam turned, almost jumping in his sofa/bed.

It was Dean. He had the big bed to himself.

Sam could only hear his voice by how dark the room was. He heard the rustling of the sheets on Dean's bed and the mattress creak as he sat up.

"You scared?" Dean whispered.

Sam almost sighed in relief at those words. His brother had always had a knack for knowing when he was scared out of his wits.

"Y-yes." Sam whispered back.

Dean was quiet and Sam was begging to hear his next words.

"Come on." Dean sighed. They both knew that Sam needed to hear those words. To feel his big brother next to him. And, honestly… they both thought, even if slightly, that Dean did too.

…

Sometime the first year Delaney arrived with them

"Yeah. I know, John!" Delaney rolled her eyes as she put on her jacket. "Yes, yes, I know. Don't take longer than seven minutes and don't buy anything else. Make sure my knife is with me at all times. Jeesh!"

"Just making sure you end up coming back safe and sound. I still don't want you to go by yourself. How about Dean goes-"

"What! No! The last time you sent him with me, he kept on making weird little comments, like if I was some freak, and people kept on staring and making weird faces. And, he used the amount of money, little money that you gave me to buy what I wanted. And he made sure it was something I didn't like. Jerk!" Delaney made a face at Dean, interrupting John.

"Fine, fine! Just… go. And fast." John waved her out and Delaney stepped out gladly.

She closed the motel door behind her and crossed the street quickly. It was almost dark and it was a wonder that John had actually let her go by herself. Usually, he would have sent Sam and Dean after her like some bodyguards. Or spies.

The store was only a down the street, at the corner, and if she hurried, it would've been like she was never gone.

Her feet crunched the cement underneath as she heard the talking of people and the rumbling of cars.

She was humming to herself and just as she reached the store, she heard the playful loud laughter of children. She turned, curious and stopped walking when she saw the sight of a mother with her baby boy and girl.

The little girl had dark hair, in two high ponytails, and was rounding her mother, shouting incoherent things, giving a giggle here and there. The little boy was hanging from his mom's leg, laughing crazily. And the mother was looking at them… laughing and smiling with such a smile. The way she was staring at them… so… loving and caring. So indescribable and deep.

Delaney stood there, staring at them closely. And the way that mother grabbed that little boy, so softly like if he was some delicate priceless treasure, and cradled him.

Delaney was struck by the intimacy of these gestures and she hated herself when she felt her eyes begin to water.

She turned away, jerkily, and brushed at the bottom of her eyes and her cheeks with the sleeve of her jacket. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned quickly.

It was Dean.

He didn't say anything and neither did she.

But what she did notice was that he had the same look that had mostly been on her face as she stared at that family.

… 5 weeks after Delaney first arrived with them

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

Sam crashed to the ground, letting out a shriek.

Delaney turned from collecting rocks, her hair whipping up at the sudden move. She dropped her rocks and started to run.

Dean jumped off of his swing, where he had been swinging boringly, skidding and tripping as his feet impacted the ground. He got up quickly and neared the monkey bars.

Sam had his head down, and you could hear the sniffling.

Dean kneeled down next to him and picked his head up. He wiped his tears away and picked up his pant leg.

There was a scratch, a skid, like any other kid gets when getting too into his playing. Dean picked up his other pants leg to find another scratch but just a scratch.

Dean relaxed then and almost sighed. You could see the relief in his face.

"What happened? Are you okay, Sam?" Delaney panted as she finally made it over to them.

"He's fine." Dean said bluntly and helped his little brother up.

"What happened?" Delaney asked.

"No use telling you since it already happened." Dean began to walk with Sam, in the general direction of their motel.

"Are you okay, Sam?" She asked again, catching up to them and ignoring Dean.

She reached out for Sam's arm but Dean snapped, "He's fine!"

Delaney let her hand drop and breathed in deeply. She wasn't going to argue or cry or fight. Not when Sam was hurt.

As Sam and Dean left, she stood in the middle of the playground, waiting for when it was a good enough time distance away from them. Then, she started for the motel.

…

13 months after Delaney first arrived with them

"Hey, that's mine!" Delaney lunged for the notebook in Dean's hand and he evaded it easily.

"I know. That's why I want it!" Dean smiled as they struggled. Delaney finally pushed him up against the wall and snatched the notebook away.

"And for your information, this isn't a diary." Delaney humphed and walked to her bed.

"Really? Then, what's Roger's name doing in your notebook?" Dean smirked.

Delaney opened her mouth but had nothing to say. Her face started to turn a faint red.

"I don't even know who that boy is." Dean rambled on until there was a pillow thrown at his head and he stumbled, backing up against the wall.

"Owww! You killed me!"

…

4 weeks after Delaney first arrived with them.

"That's really nice, Sammy." Delaney watched as Sam quickly hid the notebook under his pillow and turned to her, and embarrassed look on his face.

"W-what?'' He tried to sound casual.

"I already saw it… and I think your dad will love it." Delaney patted his shoulder.

"You… you think so?" Sam asked, shyly. Delaney smiled at the hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Yeah. I do."

…

A year and 5 months after Delaney first arrived with them.

Dean watched as Delaney slept, her eyes closed and her breathing calm. She shuffled a little in her sleep then quieted down again.

He approached her bed, slowly and when he was close enough he sat there, next to her sleeping face.

He listened carefully, for any sound that John or Sam would wake up but all was quiet.

Then, he slowly, leaned in and planted a kiss on the lips of a sleeping Delaney.

He closed his eyes as he felt her soft lips and pulled back after a moment.

He stared at her face, not sure why he had done this in the first place, but he had.

As he walked back to the sofa that it was his turn to occupy, he thought he would remember this. His first kiss.

But, a few years later, when he thought about that night, the feeling was gone. And… he told himself that he wasn't sure it had been there in the first place. Maybe a flutter, a small speck. But, not anymore.

He wouldn't tell a soul. Because, honestly… he wouldn't even remind himself.


	22. Cheerleader

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 21: Cheerleader

The door slammed closed behind Dean as he entered the house. Sam immediately knew something was up.

"Dean?" Dean walked unperturbed.

Sam examined his straight face, his jaw set, his eyes only looking forward and his mouth still.

Something had happened.

"Hey!" Sam stepped in front of him, cutting him off from the stairs.

Dean shoved past him and thundered up the stairs. Sam immediately followed. He only emerged to the top step after Dean had closed their room door behind him.

"Dean!" Sam hurriedly got to the door and wiggled the door knob. "Dean!"

When he heard no answer he went in search of Delaney. She was the one that wouldn't get hit. She was the girl. And either way, she wasn't afraid to confront Dean so out front.

"Delaney." Sam opened the girl's room door. She had already seemed to be packing her stuff in her pack.

"Did you pack your stuff already? We're leaving tomorrow night you know?" She smiled at him.

"Something's up with Dean. Big time." Sam whispered.

Delaney dropped her smile and put down her blouse. She walked to Sam and asked quietly. "What?"

"I don't know. You should go talk to him." Sam looked over at the door every little while to make sure Dean didn't storm out.

"Me? You should!" Delaney squeaked.

"You're never the chicken so go!" Sam shoved her towards the door and out.

She gave him a glare and wiggled the doorknob. "Dean!"

No answer.

"I'll pick the lock." She warned. No answer. "Okay then."

She kneeled in front of the door and removed a clip from her hair. She opened it with ease and stepped in. She closed it softly behind her.

She walked towards his bed, watching him.

He was lying on his back, his arms behind his head, his eyes closed.

"Dean." She stopped next to him, waiting for his eyes to open. "Hey." She put her hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

Dean didn't answer.

"Come on. You always have so much to say!" She shook him.

"Dean!" Delaney said loudly. "You can tell me. Who was it? John? Bobby? Eli? Dean!"

"I don't want to talk to you or anybody else. Go." Dean said.

"No! I'm not just leaving! Tell me!" She pulled at his arm.

"Stop it! You already ruined me and Ariadne! Just… go." Dean snapped.

Delaney let go of him, recoiling at his words and the sound of his voice.

"I-I'm… sorry, Laney." Dean sat up, realizing how harsh he was being, by the look on her face. He hadn't seen that look because of his own words, in a while.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open in shock.

"What did… did I do?" Delaney gripped the sides of her pants tightly in her hands.

Dean did not answer rubbing his face with his hand.

"Nothing, Delaney. I don't… I'm sorry. Just leave. Please." Dean turned away from her.

Delaney stared at him, furrowing her eyebrows in worry. She nodded slowly after a while and left for the door. She opened it but stopped before stepping out. She turned to Dean.

"I'm sorry, Dean. For whatever is going on and for whatever you feel. And for whatever I did." She said quietly then stepped out.

Sam was waiting outside and once she stepped out he approached her. He spoke only until the door was closed.

"What was wrong?" Sam whispered.

Delaney shook her head. "I don't know.

…

The rumbling of the Impala awoke memories in her as they drove away to their new job in Oregon. It was going to be a long drive and Delaney could already feel herself starting to doze off.

She curled up next to Sam who was zoning out as well.

"Sam?" She whispered.

"Hmmm? Yeah?" He yawned.

"Ummm… never mind."

…

Delaney's POV

"Delaney!"

I felt a hand shaking me, trying to wake me up, I guess, and heard Sam's voice. I opened my eyes drowsily, feeling them stickily open and I waited for my vision to clear up and focus.

It was dark out, the Impala windows misting up. I sat up seeing a burger place in front of us, watching as Dean and John walked in.

Something in the way Dean was walking and moving, his usual swagger slightly gone, made me ache for him to tell me what was wrong. His posture was more erect and straight. His face was scarily expressionless. What was wrong with him? I knew some of it but Dean had never been one to care about relationships or any of that. What had happened? What had hurt him so much?

I had heard well enough what he had said about Ariadne. They had broken up or something along those lines. I didn't know what to tell him or do because this had been my first time actually seeing him in a… heart-broken state? Honestly, I had never thought he'd be the type.

He was holding it back, the tough cookie. But, I could still tell this was unsettling him so much. And… another thing. What had I done? What part could I have possibly played in any of what was going on with him? I wasn't even entirely sure what had even happened. Why had he blamed me? And… was it actually my fault?

"Come on, time for some food." Sam sighed and pushed the Impala door open. I grabbed my jacket and slipped out.

"Where are we?" I yawned.

"Oregon." Sam answered, walking away, the concrete crunching under his big feet.

I followed feeling a bulge in my pocket. I patted it with my plam and took out whatever it was. My ring. I put it on.

"Already? Did I really sleep that long?" Sam held open the door for me and I felt the air-conditioning hit me. I stepped in and turned to him.

"You were like dead. You snore, by the way." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." I punched him on the arm and we walked over to the table Dean and John were occupying.

There were various groups of people and the occasional loner, at the burger place.

I felt stares on my back and I turned to see a group of teenagers on the other far side of the place. I turned back to Sam and shrugged. By the looks of it, they were town kids.

"Is this our town?" I whispered to Sam, scooting in next to him in the booth attached to the wall. Sam and I were facing the teenagers and John and Dean were facing us sitting in normal chairs.

"Yep. I bet those are the high school kids. Popular-looking. The boys seemed to have liked the sight of you." Sam smiled, elbowing me in the ribs.

I smacked my lips and elbowed him back. I flicked a casual glance at them and they did look like the football players/cheerleader combo. Oh, boy. This was gonna be good.

I turned away before I caught the eyes of one of them.

'So, what's here?" I asked, taking the salt-shaker and shaking it. I felt the salt move inside the container, making a shaky grainy noise.

John looked up from his menu and put it down.

"All signs point to the big D." John said.

"Demon?" I whispered.

"Yes. Seems like girls have been going missing for days, their bodies found with muscles torn and all types of body parts say that those injuries had been like that for a long while before their death. Like if something had been holding them together, keeping them alive." John whispered.

"Sounds like possession. Do you have any idea where this is happening?" Dean spoke quietly, not whispering like the rest of us.

I flicked my eyes towards him but he didn't look at me. I had a feeling he was avoiding eye contact with me on purpose.

I scooted back in my seat and put the shaker down.

"The girls were only teenagers and all seemed to be cheerleaders. Real popular-like." John said.

"Like those girls." Sam looked over at the teenagers. John turned too.

"Yes. They might even have been friend with those girls. I'm enrolling you in the same school as those killings." John said.

"To snoop? How am I going to concentrate?" Sam asked, seeming to start to get annoyed.

"We've never really dealt with demons before." I said and to my distaste it sounded like I wasn't sure of myself, like I was scared.

"You can handle it. Brush up on your notes. I'll most likely be there when we capture the son of a bitch. But, be prepared throughout the school day." John paused. He looked over at the group of kids again. "Those kids are from the school I'm talking about."

He stared at the blonde girls and that was when I finally noticed that they really were cheerleaders. They had the uniforms and everything. They weren't even in school anymore so what the hell?

Then, John turned to me and I stared at him, my eyebrow up in question. Sam and Dean were also staring at me. I was about to ask why they were staring at me, when it hit me.

"Well, hell." I mumbled, horrified at the turn of their thoughts.

I saw Dean smile slightly and I was at least happy that somebody was going to get some pleasure from all of this.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone! I could tell you guys liked the last little chapter. I just wanted to take a break and do something more fun and different. Later on, when I'm tired of chapters again, I'll do another little flashback chapter.**

**I hope you like this chapter and I'm excited to read how much you like their next hunt. It was about time they got to hunting more! :)**

**Dean hasn't told Delaney what happened with Ariadne but he will soon. And... a secret will be revealed soon. And their will be a huge suprise and not the good ones. Also, the end is near, people. But, don't worry. I only mean for this part. There will most likely be a sequel. And, don't worry, we still have a good amount of chapters left.**

**~Mar 98 :)**


	23. Listen

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 22: Listen

Delaney's POV

"Our Laney is going to be a cheerleader?" Sam exploded into a fit of giggles next to me and I glared at him from out of the corner of my eyes.

"Ha ha." I sneered. I turned to John begging with my eyes for this not to be true. I mean, I had no problems with cheerleaders or cheering or whatever the hell it is they did. I mean, everybody has their likes, right? And the whole flipping in the air thing and being super flexible and everything wasn't going to be such a problem either. I was a hunter for Pete's sake. I had had to improvise more than once.

So, the thing that had me unsettled, were the clothes and how I was supposed to act if those guys were stuck-up and fake. I had lived my whole life hating those assholes and I sure wasn't looking forward to the day I had to act like them.

"Really?" I asked John. "I have to be a cheerleader?"

"I'm afraid so. We need you to be there, in the knot. It's cheerleaders that have been going missing." John said.

"Like bait?" I asked blandly.

"In a sense, yes." John smirked at my reaction. "Now would be a good time to try to interact with your new little group. Go say hi or whatever it is the kids say these days."

"What? No! That's what tomorrow is for." I sighed.

"Well, it seems like they're coming to you." Sam mumbled, his mouth seeming not to be able to close.

I was just as shocked when I saw to petite blondes begin to approach our table.

"Oh, shit!" I scooted forward in my seat and picked up my menu.

"Hi. Sorry to intrude but, as we've never seen you before we wanted to ask if you're new in town? Or just passing?" The one with green eyes asked.

What were they? The town's welcoming commitee?

"We're jus-"

Sam interrupted me, "We're new in town."

"Oh, really? That's great! My name is Leslie and this is my best friend Jenna." The one with the blue eyes said.

"Are you all high school kids?" Jenna asked, letting her hand rest on the table, in front of me. I noticed her well manicured small hands.

"Yeah." I answered.

"That's great, Leslie." Jenna told her blonde best friend.

Leslie bounced on her feet excitedly. "We go to Rae Green High. So… we'll see you there… um…"

"Delaney." I said. "But… is that the high school we're going to, John?" I asked for show.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you are. It's the only high school in this town." Leslie smiled. "See you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you." She shook John's hand and smiled at me. Then, she gave a little yelp as she remembered something. "My friends and I can go pick you up tomorrow morning if you like?"

I stayed quiet, wondering why the hell they were being so… friendly?

I turned to John and he nodded slightly.

"Umm… sure. We haven't really rented a house yet so we're staying in one of the motels." I smiled.

"Okay. Here's my number. Call us in the morning. Bye." Leslie handed me a piece of paper and went back to her table.

"Good job, Laney. Already talking to the cheerleaders." Sam smiled.

"Funny." I glared at him.

… That night at their motel

"Hey." I said softly.

Dean turned and when he saw it was me he turned back to the parking lot.

"It's chilly." I shivered and wrapped my sweater tighter around me. I had my old-baggy-Aladdin-pants-looking sweats on and my thickest socks.

I walked over to his spot on the ground and I sat next to him. He only scooted slightly over and I scooted in next to him.

"What are you out here for?" I asked, turning to him then up at the night sky.

"I didn't want to hear your snoring." He smirked.

"Do I really snore? Like, honestly?" I asked.

"Yeah. Big time." Dean laughed.

We went silent and I watched Dean as he looked straight forward.

"You okay?" I asked, timidly.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Really? You can tell me, you know?" I bumped his shoulder.

"Really, Delaney? I didn't know that I could. You've only been telling me ever since I met you!" He shook his head.

"Hey, I can still kick your ass so if I were you I'd watch your mouth." I smiled.

"True." He smiled. Then, slowly it faded away and he went quiet again. I waited silently for the moment when he would open up and trust me with these things. I waited awhile as we both stayed silent and just when I thought it wasn't coming he spoke.

"I… wonder, you know? About things and whatever the hell we did to deserve all of this shit. I think and think until I feel my head's gonna explode but as you say, I shouldn't worry because there ain't no damn thing in there to begin with. I just… I think. And I find myself doing that every other time. And now I figured out it ain't worth my time. Because no amount of thinking and stressin' over things is gonna change any damn thing. And… I figured out this is what we're for. And that we're always going to get the bad side of everything and there ain't no changing it." Dean said.

I listened quietly until he was done then I turned to him. "It isn't that bad."

"It isn't that bad? Delaney, we have no home no money most of the time, no friends. It sure ain't the freakin' life." Dean shakes his head.

"Where's all this coming from? Out of all of us you were always the one that seemed to enjoy living like this the most." I asked.

"I just get tired every once in a while." Dean responded simply. And he sounded so old for his age.

We were quiet again and I waited for his next words. He didn't speak for another long while but I waited. Eventually, when it got to where we hadn't talked for more than ten minutes I spoke up.

"What happened with Ariadne, Dean? And this time please answer me." I asked.

Dean didn't answer at first, but them he opened his mouth slowly. "She dumped me. End of story."

I knew there was more to it than that. "That's not all of it, Dean."

"Yes, it is. It wasn't anything, anyway. It was just another little thing like every other time. She wasn't anything." Dean said seriously.

"We both know that isn't true." I said softly.

"Then what else is there to say?" He stood up and headed for the motel door.

"I'll listen, Dean. Whenever you want." I said.

He didn't answer and a few seconds later I heard the door close.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything! I can't believe it! We had just gotten to one hundred and now we have 134!**

**Thanks for everything! Oh, and a big moment is coming. A big moment for all of them. Something really bad, having to do with their newest hunt.**

**Thanks for everything!**

**~Mar98**

**:)**


	24. Get Ready

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 23: Get Ready

Delaney's POV

I had no idea. I had no idea how to dress and how to act. I didn't know it was okay to be myself, honestly. Not because I gave a shit about whatever the hell they would think about me. Hell no. I wanted to know how to act because if I acted like myself and repelled those girls like some bug spray does to some big ugly hairy flies, then the hunt wouldn't go so easy, would it?

I was having a hard time, in the pretty decent looking motel bathroom (for once), staring at myself. I usually always had my hair up, in a sloppy bun or ponytail. I preferred it up so it wouldn't bother me. I was trying to think about putting it down and combing it a certain way. I had even thought about wearing something different, but all I had was t-shirts and jeans. I had a little make-up but mostly just lip gloss and eye-liner. I wasn't that big of a fan of make-up.

I heard a honk then and I exited the restroom.

John was sitting at the small sofa, in front of the coffee table already plastered with sheets and sheets of information and I could distinctly see the corner of the death picture. I avoided that and headed quickly for the kitchenette.

"You're going to eat?" Sam asked, mockingly.

I turned to him, putting my hands on my hips. I gave him the Delaney look.

"What's wrong with you, boy? Of course I'm going to eat." I turned back to the kitchenette and spotted some containers. I knew they were from the diner down the street.

"You need to keep in shape for your training, warrior. You need to work those Pom-pom's! You can't be eating things loaded with fats!" Sam smiled.

I pointed at his eyes then at the container, with my index finger and middle finger. Signaling him to keep an eye on me and the box. The universal sign for peace, although in this case it didn't mean that at all.

Then, I opened the container, Sam watching amused, and I removed the biggest, juiciest, hottest sausage. And I popped it in my mouth.

"How dare you?" Sam laughed.

I smiled exaggeratingly at him then headed for the door. I passed by Dean who was still asleep and stopped at the door.

"Bye, John. Bye, boys. Or Sam." I smiled then opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey, Delaney! Over here!"

I heard and turned in that direction.

Leslie and Jenna were in a small roofless car, not exactly a rich convertible. More like an antique, hot one.

I walked over to the car and got in when they opened the door. There were two unknown boys to me in the front seats.

"What about your brothers?" Jenna asked me.

"They're going to be dropped off by John. They're not my brothers. I'm just a really good family friend." I smiled.

"This is David and this is Gerard." Leslie patted the driver's head then the guy next to him.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"We were thinking… a member of our cheerleading team moved away last week. And… we wanted to ask you if you wanted to join?" Jenna asked.

I gave a small laugh at how fast this was all moving. I cleared up my throat and toned down the smile when they gave me a confused look.

"Um… sure. What happened to the girl? Why'd she want to leave? This town seems like such a little charmer." I smiled.

"Um… well…" Jenna trailed off. I could see they were uncomfortable and I was sure it had to do with the killings or the murders or whatever.

Jenna and Leslie exchanged a look and I waited watching carefully.

"There were these… this isn't to freak you out and I'm sure there isn't going to be anything like that happening anymore bu-"

"You don't know that, Leslie. All of this seems like some big shit going on. I have no idea what but this isn't cheerleading try-outs." Gerard turned to face us, the leather seat squeaking

"What?" I asked, making my eyebrows just questioning enough and my voice small and curious.

"There… have been some…" Jenna trailed off, her voice quivering.

"You guys shouldn't be going around asking for more girls. This is dangerous. And, even, the school shouldn't be going on with all of this." David looked at us with the rearview mirror.

"It's okay, David. The last girl… Bree… she… that was weeks ago. We were all scared and freaked out but everything is fine again." Leslie said this, looking at me. She gave me a small smile and started to apologize. "I'm sorry for leaving you out like this, Delaney. I don't know if you've heard but… two or three weeks ago… we found… o-one of our girls dead. Before that we had also found another. Th-they were… I can't even talk about it."

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry." I put a hand on her arm.

"You don't have to join, if you're freaked out. We just have some football games coming up and we need more girls. Some girls quit the team and their families moved away. Even town people have left. Stores have closed down but nothing's happened since Bree. We just want to lighten' the mood. We all need it."

I listened carefully then sighed.

"Phewww… that's crazy. But, don't worry. I don't scare so easily."

…

School classes passed quickly and before I knew it I found myself sitting with the popular kids at lunch.

They welcomed me easily enough and a few guys were already starting to give me the stares. I think it had more to do with me being new than hot. I'd never really seen myself as hot or sexy or any of that and that was what was driving me crazy. I needed to get some confidence. The girls at the table I was sitting at, had loads and loads of that.

I looked around the cafeteria, looking for Sam and Dean. Sam was sitting with a group of two boys and three girls. He seemed to be doing fine but I had no idea where Dean was. I looked and looked but I couldn't find him. He better have not been skipping.

"I'll be right back." I told Leslie and extracted myself from the group.

I crossed the cafeteria, to Sam's table.

"Hey, Sam. Can I talk to you for a second?" I smiled. Sam mumbled something to them and I pulled him aside, a good enough distance from everyone.

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

"Dean? I don't know. Probably in a janitor's closet with some chick. How's everything? I see you're sitting with them. Have they brought up the deaths?" Sam looked over my shoulder at the group.

"Yeah. They say people have already started to move away. This doesn't seem like a town where there's much violence. If this really freaked them out enough for them to start moving away… let's just say we need to finish this fast." I paused, whispering. "I'm not so sure this is a demon."

"Why? What do you have?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, really. I just…" I trailed off.

"Are you scared?" Sam watched me intently.

"In your dreams." I punched him on the arm. "I'm going to go find Dean. Talk to you later. After school." I exited the cafeteria and headed for the main building.

I opened the door carefully and stepped in. I probably wasn't supposed to be in here yet. I walked the halls slowly, listening for any movement.

If he was in a janitor's closet with some chick, it would be upstairs. I knew it.

I climbed to the next floor, rounding the halls, and just as I realized that the next door was a janitor's closet, the door burst open in a fit of giggles.

I stepped back just in time, the door missing me by inches.

"Nice to see you're back to normal again." I smiled sarcastically.

I pulled Dean away from the beach-blonde and dragged him down the hall.

"It really was nice meeting you. I just hope next time you have brains and some self-respect!" I called down the hall.

We turned the corner and I let go of him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Dean?" I demanded as he straightened himself up.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"We're on a _hunt_! This isn't some little game! You should know that better than all of us!" I scolded.

"Chill, Delaney. Don't get your panties in such a knot." Dean smirked.

I stared at him, his face and I felt a little flame of anger ignite in my chest at his tough good attitude. His face looked like any other time, but deep in his eyes I saw a little… speck of something. I wasn't entirely sure what is was but I had an idea.

"Don't fuck with me, Dean! Sam and I have been worried sick about you and whatever the hell you're holdin' in! Don't- and I mean _don't_ you _dare_ act like this to me or to Sam! For all I know, I should be kicking your ass for being such a dick! I'm sorry, Dean, but it sure as hell wasn't my fault that Ariadne broke up with you because I wasn't doing anything or interfering with anything! I get you're in pain but at least have the balls to admit it and deal with it!"

"Don't you da-"

"No! Don't _you_ dare leave me hanging like this after I've gone after you, begging to give you some comfort and someone to talk to!" I spat.

"You can't help me with this, Damnit! Have some respect and leave me alone!" Dean began to storm off.

I grabbed onto the back of his jacket and pulled with as much force as I could. I barely held him back but he jerked forward, and my hand snapped back off of his jacket.

I stumbled back and I watched as he walked away.

"Dean!" I shouted.

He never turned.

* * *

**Ooooh! Delaney giving Dean a well-known well- made famous Winchester talk. You know them Winchesters... always have to give those angry I'm-not-planning-on-holding-back talks. That's why we love them! :)**

**Thanks for everthing guys! I just decided to update early! Don't worry... I'll be updating on the weekend too!**

**~Mar98**

**:)**


	25. Square

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 24: Square

Delaney's POV

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day and I immediately headed for the place we had arranged to wait. Unfortunately, Jenna caught me before I got there.

"Hey, Delaney! We've been looking for you!" She raced down the hall and caught me in one of her tight almost killer hugs.

"Oh, really? I don't see Leslie." I smiled.

"We split up." She explained.

"So?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! Well, we have your uniform ready for you!" She squealed.

"Already?" I asked, giving an incredulous laugh.

"Yeah! Come get it! You're thin so we got you the standard size for all the girls. This is so exciting!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall.

"Don't I have to try out or something?" I asked. I mean, I sure didn't want to but I had seen all of this stuff in movies and all that. Either way, movies, I had learned, weren't good things to go off from. Trust me.

"No. You don't need to. We have a football game tonight so we really need as much girls as we can get and try-outs take forever. The game's at seven. Wear your uniform. You don't know the routines yet, obviously. So, just stand by while we do the routines. Usually, we have two girls in the front of the rest of the squad just cheering and looking pretty. That shouldn't be too hard for you since you're already so beautiful!" She giggled. "You can wear flats since you're not going to be doing any routines. Each girl has three changes of the uniforms and you have to wear them Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. You don't have to wear tennis shoes during the school day. Only for practice and football games. Oh, and practice is every day after school from five to six. Oh, here!"

She opened the door to the Gym and we crossed it to the girl's locker room.

"They're in the office." She took out a key from a little pocket in her uniform and opened the girl coach's office quietly.

It was a small office, only occupied with a desk piled with papers, flyers, photographs, and small trinkets meant for decoration, there was a T.V and a computer. Not to mention the huge shelf/cabinet thingy.

I looked around as Jenna retrieved my uniforms.

I caught sight of the far wall, which was plastered with photographs older than any of the other stuff in here.

I neared it then observed.

So many classes and years and kids. So many generations. I eventually got to the most recent years and paused when I saw this year's cheerleading team. I saw the faces of extra preppy happy girls, in their purple and white uniforms holding their purple and white pom-poms. All of them were forming a chain somehow. One was touching another girl on the arm. The one being touched on the arm had her other arm around a different girl who was holding another girl's hand. They looked so happy.

"This is this year's cheerleading team?" I asked.

Jenna looked up and I turned to her. She put down a big bag on the coach's desk and approached the wall slowly.

"Yeah. That's Leslie and me. That's Bridget and Haley. And that's… Bree." She said the last name slowly.

"What… exactly happened to Bree?" I asked quietly.

"I… don't know. It was all so horrible. Her own parents found her in a giant pool of blood. The worst part was that she had puked all of that out. It was all… so horrible. She was such a young nice girl, Delaney. So sweet."

"Was she acting strange before that?" I pushed, cautiously.

"I don't know. A little. She was more party-going and wilder, I guess. She had always been the shy careful type. The weeks before her… d-death she was just… crazy. I heard she had been sleeping all over the place. But- no. She was still so sweet and I don't want to talk about her that way." Jenna wiped at her eyes and patted her cheeks.

"Ok, here are your uniforms. I'll go get you the Pom-poms. I think those are in the gym storage room. I'll be right back." She gave me a small shaky smile. She left, leaving the office door open.

From what Jenna had told me, this Demon was taking possession of girls. I still hadn't heard about the other girl but I wouldn't ask now. Not yet. I didn't want to freak her out.

I walked around the office, evaluating, when I caught sight of something. I approached the foul-smelling yellowish dust and probed it with my finger. I brought it up to my nose and winced.

Sulfur.

By the looks of it, the demon was still here.

…

As soon as I got home I went straight for the restroom. I took the uniforms with me and placed them on top of the toilet cap. I stripped down and showered quickly.

I put on my undergarments then put on the top part. It was a long sleeved top with the school name on the back. It was real tight and the skirt was really short.

"Oh, girls."I sighed. Luckily, I had some flats (I had had them for a long time) and I slipped them on. I rubbed lotion on my legs and face then started to comb my hair. I left it down and stepped out of the restroom, carrying the bag holding the other two uniforms and the pom-poms. I stuck the dirty clothes in my pack then placed the uniforms on my bed.

I turned to reach down for my ring which had fallen, when I heard Sam protest.

"Woah, Woah!" He said from behind me.

I stood up straight then turned to Sam.

He looked flustered and red.

"You're turning red!" I giggled.

"Well, yeah! I just saw more than I wanted to see!" Sam covered his eyes. "It's so weird… seeing you like that. Man! You look like those girls!"

"Oh, relax. I'm not showing that much." I rolled my eyes although it did feel strange to be dressing like this.

"For Delaney you are." Sam sighed like from a great grievance and sat down at the little kitchen table.

"You act like you've never seen some girl's legs or underwear." I sat across from him.

"I haven't." He crossed his arms like a little boy. I caught a flash of the pride and indignant personality he had always had. He had never been a push-over and all of us knew that. Sometimes he was a stubborn pig-headed jerk but we all knew that he usually always had a reason for being so. That was Sam.

"Uh, yeah you have, Sam. Like the girl who sits in front of you, you can see her panties slightly, emerging upwards. It happens. Oh, and those girls at school show waaayy more than I do. So, don't act like you aren't familiar with girl body parts." I hit him on the arm.

"Not as much as Dean." Sam said.

"Well, that boy beats them all." I shook my head.

"Do you know the reason he won't tell me why he's upset?" Sam asked.

"He… you know the thing where men can't tell other men gooey stuff so they won't seem soft? Yeah." I spoke reluctantly.

"Yeah but I'm his brother!" Sam protested.

"Yeah but you're still a guy." I answered.

"So, he told you?" Sam asked seriously.

"No. I kind of already knew a teensy itsy piece so I put two and two together. He still hasn't told me everything, Sam, and I doubt he will. I messed it up big time today. We had a fight. Huge. I… I think I said some things." I sighed. "Sam… I'll tell you anyway. Ariadne broke his heart."

"What? Ariadne?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah. Weird, huh? It's usually always our Dean-o breaking the hearts and calling the shots." I said quietly.

"Like… how bad?" Sam asked carefully, as if afraid of the answer.

"Bad as in he's going to need time for this one." I said.

"Huh." Sam said quietly. "I never thought that… man."

"Yeah." I nodded. I looked over at the digital clock on one of the bedside tables and cursed.

It was 6:48.

"Hey, I have to go." I stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Who's going to take you?" Sam asked.

"I'll walk." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Do you have your kung-fu stuff?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Right here." I picked up my skirt to show him the little strap wrapped around my thigh.

"Ahhh! It burns!" Sam turned away and I laughed.

"What a square!" I opened the motel door and Sam shouted, "Oh, like you aren't! Wait… are you?"

I smiled and closed the door without answering.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything! I appreaciate it so much! :)**

**I'm really sorry I didn't update over the weekend but I was busy. **

**I have the boogers so if Some stuff didn't make sense or didn't seem right, now you know why. Oh, boogers and cold weather. One thing that I liked though was that school was canceled and I didn't have to go today and probably not tomorrow either. Yayyy!**

**Thanks for everything! :)**

**~Mar98**


	26. Momma

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 25: Momma

Delaney's POV

The school wasn't that far so I thought I would be able to make it on time. And anyway, I was a hunter or in training to be so piece of cake.

It was already starting to darken, the sun setting, slowly becoming twilight. I walked on, down the empty street, the concrete hard under my flats. I regretted putting on the shoes now.

One or two cars passed every five minutes meaning this side of town wasn't visited much. I doubted this _town_ was visited much.

"Praise the lord!" I said when I saw the school. Kids were all splayed out outside of the school. They were talking and running around, chasing each other. I crossed the parking lot and tried for the front door.

"Hey! You're that new girl, Delaney, right?"

I turned.

There was a group of boys, the big types that most likely played sports. Maybe even the football players themselves.

"Yeah." I answered simply.

"You cheerleading?" A big one asked. He was tall and kind of intimidating in his physical appearance and stance. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was the one that had spoken the first time.

"Yeah. I guess so. Jenna said I mostly have to just stand there and wave my pom-poms." I answered.

"Good. Bad timing you have, though." He shook his head.

"Why?" I stared at him closely.

"I'm sure you've heard of all those murders or suicides or… whatever they are. They're going after cheerleaders." He said seriously.

I stared at him then at his group of boys. They weren't snickering so I figured he was serious about being serious. I had observed over the years that men or males usually refused to accept the things that had to do with supernatural beings or strange things. They judged you crazy and usually made fun of you after. These boys were actually warning me and even Gerard and David had seemed serious. The girls had been the ones to dismiss it. Either this whole package deal was really bad or it was really bad for this town. Maybe they were acting this way because they had never seen something of the likes.

I looked back at the speaker, "You think something did this?" I asked, shifting my weight onto my other foot.

"I… don't know. I don't know whether it's real or not or a thing or someone. I just felt like you should know and be warned, Delaney." The guy shrugged.

"Well… thanks." I turned back to the entrance.

"I'm Derek, by the way." He called out.

I turned to him, my hand on the door. "Nice to meet you." I gave a small smile then stepped into the school. Immediately after, startling me, my phone gave a ring and I removed it from the little pocket of my skirt. I put the cell phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Laney. Are you at the school?"_

It was John.

"Yeah." I looked up and down the hallway for people. Clear.

"_What is it? A football game?" _I could hear the rustling of paper in the background.

"Yeah." I said again. I wanted to keep this conversation as normal as it could be. Or sound as normal as it could be. I knew it was only a matter of time before I had to go into a restroom and into a stall or into a janitor's closet.

"_Do you have any stats for me? Clues?"_ We hadn't seen each other at home so I hadn't been able to report my facts to him.

"Okay, so in the morning the girls asked me to be part of the squad or team or whatever. They warned me about the murders. They said people had started to leave, mostly families of girls on the squad. Shops have been closing down. People are really scared." I said softly.

I looked up and down the hall for a janitor's closet. I found one and I silently opened the door and slipped in. I turned the light switch on.

"_I checked some stuff out at the library. Newspaper articles and stats from the high school."_

"Oh, and Jenna gave me some interesting information earlier. She said that Bree, the most recently killed, had been acting strange before her death. Slutty and a party-goer. I also found sulfur in the coach's office." I muttered. "Do you think it might be the coach? She probably spends a lot of time with the girls. The demon might be in her now. I haven't met her or seen her but…"

"_I don't know. Maybe. Watch the girls and even the coach if you have a suspicion. So far the demon has been sticking to young girls. The girl's have access to the coach's office?"_

"Yeah. Jenna even had her own key." I rolled my eyes even though no one was in there but me.

"_In that case, it could be any of those girls and the coach. Do you have your stuff?"_

"Yes. Knife on thigh, phone, small bottle of holy water, and exorcism mambo in my head." I reassured.

"_Take care. Call me if there's a problem." _John seemed about to hang up.

"Wait!" I said loudly.

"_Yeah?"_

"Where's… Dean? Is he home yet?" I asked.

"_No. I have no idea where that boy is. I swear when he gets back-"_

"Don't. Just… be easy on him. Just this once." I said quietly.

"_I don't know… I know you kids think I'm some type of monster and that all I care about is the hunt. I don't, Delaney. That's not the only thing in my life. You kids...you are the reason I treat you like this. So strict and disciplined. And, you know it's for your own good. I wish I could go easier and be more… more like the dad you kids would want me to be, but I can't. I'm not going to go easier on you or Sam or Dean if it means you'll end up dead."_

I stayed quiet. It took me some time to open my mouth and say this, "I understand. And...you're doing well. No matter what anyone thinks. M-Mary… she'd be proud of what you've done. She'd probably tell you to go a little easier on that mysterious demon. What… w-what I'm saying is… she'd want you to be careful." I waited for his reaction. I don't know, but I kind of expected some furious reaction.

"_Thanks. Be careful."_

He hung up.

I stuck my phone back in my little pocket and headed for the football field. The girls caught me on the way.

"Delaney! You look… beautiful! So amazing!" Jenna squealed, running at me and trapping me in another one of her killer slightly scary hugs.

"Yes, you do!" Leslie smiled then frowned a little. "You're missing something, though."

Jenna immediately pulled back and examined me too. She frowned also.

"What?" I fingered my pearl earrings.

"Bridget, can you give me my bag?" Leslie held out her hand for it, staring at me closely.

I was getting a little uncomfortable.

A redhead, pretty, short girl handed Leslie a large heavy-looking tote bag.

Jenna's eyes dawned over like she knew exactly what was going to happen.

I had no idea.

"We're going to fix you up!" Jenna squealed. Leslie smiled and they all led me to the nearest girl restroom. They emptied out a trash can into a smaller one and they made me sit down on the upside down larger one.

"Oh no, girls. Really." I said but they ignored me.

Jenna was talking non-stop, squealing and giggling at the weirdest moments.

"You look so pretty already but we want you to look outright fabulous! Leslie, here's the curling iron. No-Haley-I don't have the mascara. See? I told you. Anyway, you're going to look stunning!" Jenna giggled.

Well, hell.

…

"Done!" Leslie announced.

They had done my hair and now it was in long curls down my back and on the sides of my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but keep my eyes glued to myself. I looked so different. I had the make-up, more than I would usually put (lip gloss and eyeliner) but they had kept it to a standard. I was so glad I didn't look like a clown.

"Oh and how about we change those earrings to these!" Jenna reached for my pearl earrings while Bridget showed me some small diamonds.

"No!" I covered my ear lobes. "No… not those."

"Oh… okay." Jenna nodded.

"Okay. The football game is in… ten minutes. Let's get going!" Leslie swung the bag on her shoulder.

We exited the restroom and in a few minutes found ourselves in a football field. The school field was nice and clean. I hadn't ever been to a school football game but from what the teachers said in the big cities, the school football fields weren't usually clean.

The bleachers were full from both sides and already kids were yelling at each other in excitement and trying to scream insults loud enough for the opposing team's fans to hear.

"Come on, we have to stand on the sidelines." Jenna moved me on.

Bridget and I got to be the ones that just stood there and wave our pom-poms while behind us, mysteries and atrocities were going on.

I soon realized that this cheerleading team wasn't just about pretty faces. They were outright ninjas! I had to try really hard to keep my eyes forward and smile a "dazzling smile" like Jenna said. Bridget seemed to be pulling it off just fine but I wasn't so sure about mine.

What in the hell would I have to smile about? But…I tried.

These girls had actually turned out to be so different from what I had pictured. They weren't in the least stuck-up. I had the feeling I was more stuck-up. They were sweet and caring. Boy, had I been wrong.

No son-of-a-bitch demon was going to get its hands on any other one of these girls.

Momma was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**Yay, Guys! We're doing awesome!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I was busy!  
I really want to know what you guys thought about this chapter. Did it sound bad? Was it boring? Could I have done better?**

**Please tell me! I need some criticsm please!  
Love you guys!  
~Mar98**


	27. All kinds of freaky

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 26: All kinds of freaky

Delaney's POV

We won with a good amount over the opposing team and I was all set for home. It had been fun but mostly because, I hated to admit this to anyone much more to myself, I had been able to be a little normal somewhat. I had still had to watch out for anything and be ready at second's notice but it had been… different. Nice.

"Hey, we're going out for pizza. Do you want to tag along?" Leslie popped into the girl's restroom from earlier. I looked up.

"I can't. I have to go home. John and the boys are probably waiting for me. Sorry." I ripped off a good length of paper towel from the dispenser.

"Awww, are you sure? We'll drop you off after. It won't be long." Leslie gave me the traditional puppy dog eyes. Thankfully, I had had a lot of experience shaking those off. That Sam was a professional at making those and now if anyone else did them, I could refuse easily.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to worry the boys. Thanks you for everything, though." I smiled softly and gave Leslie a tight hug. They seemed to hug a lot, so I gave it a try.

"Okay… see you on Monday." Leslie told me. I let go of her.

"Yeah. Monday." I exited the restroom and made sure I was speed walking towards the parking lot. It was amazing how fast it had emptied. Only the occasional cars were left here and there.

I crossed the parking lot and was about to exit off the school grounds when my phone gave a buzz. I took it out and clicked to read the message.

_Stay put. Dad's on his way._

I shivered and stuck the phone back into my pocket.

"Great timing, Sam." I muttered.

"Sam?"

I spun around and instinctively gripped my thigh, feeling for my knife.

"It's okay."

I sighed when I recognized that guy from earlier. Derek.

"Scared you, didn't I?" He smirked and walked slowly over to where I was. He stopped next to me.

"About gave me a heart attack." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you waiting for your ride?" He asked.

"Yeah. They better hurry up before it gets colder." I complained.

"You're cold?" Derek asked then began to, what seemed like; remove his expensive looking privileged football jacket.

"It's okay. And… anyway, I don't know you that well to be able to take your jacket. I could be some crazy stalker chick for all you know. Didn't your mom every tell you not to talk to strangers?" I held up my hand, telling him it was okay. That I would live.

"Yeah, but it's not like you can hurt me. No offense but I think I could beat you up." He paused. I told myself that that was what they all thought. "Unless, you have a gun or knife or something. Anyway, crazy stalker chicks are usually more charming."

"It's not my job to be charming." I answered glumly. He had put me off as soon as the words "It's not like you can hurt me" had exited his mouth. I had the sudden desire to prove him wrong, just to do it, but I suppressed it.

"Really? Then what is your 'job'?" He smiled. I looked up at him closely then shrugged.

"To be a happy teenage kid. That's about it." I muttered. So far, I wasn't doing so well.

"Where'd you move from?" He asked.

I didn't answer at first, wondering why the heck he would care. I let the question sit for a moment. I wasn't planning on answering but as I was thinking of a way to deflect the question or change the subject I couldn't help but listen to the little part of me that told me it would be nice to be honest for once. All the lying and stealing and… faking got to such a point sometimes, to where it was exhausting.

"The last place was… umm… Ohio, I think?" I thought back to where my mom and I had been. The thought of my mom gave me a little ping in the chest and I easily held it down. Not here, not now. God, this kid! I wasn't even fifty-percent sure that that had been the last place. Everything had gone slightly hazy after all the crap that the Winchester boys and I were going through.

"You think?" He stared at me curiously. "Do you move around a lot?"

"Yeah. More than any sane person would." I chuckled softly.

"Why?" He asked. I forced myself to be as honest as I could without being so… honest.

"The family business." I answered. This is where it got tricky.

"Oh." He answered simply. I braced myself for the next question, the one I knew I had to lie about. It never came.

I stared at him then faced forward again.

"I saw you cheerleading. Not bad." He smiled.

"If you can call that cheerleading!" I laughed. "I was just standing there smiling."  
"Sometimes that's good enough. Well, only certain girls can pull that off." He murmured, smiling.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I looked away before I opened my mouth. O…kay?

"You played, right?" I asked him after a while of silence.

"Yeah. Quarterback." He answered; trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. It was obvious he at least thought other people thought it was a big deal.

"Cool." I didn't know what else to say after that so I went quiet.

Usually, I wouldn't be out this late by myself. Well, I wasn't by myself but John didn't know that. He was probably rushing to get to me before some monster did. I wasn't worried. Although, it did feel kind of strange to be out so late without a hunt being in play.

"Where's your ride?" I asked him.

"Oh, I walk home." He answered.

"Oh… then why didn't you go straight home after the game?" I asked.

"I swear I'm not no pervert. I just wanted to see you safely." He smirked.

For some reason, I found myself liking the way he talked. It sounded southern, somehow. The little swing, barely noticeable sometimes, that he gave a certain word or sound was kind of… nice to hear.

"See me safely?" I rose up my eyebrow.

He shrugged.

"And… if you are a pervert… I have pepper spray." I joked. He had no idea I was loaded with so much more. Poor boy, in case he tried something. But, he didn't seem the type. He was actually kind of nice.

"I heard that hurts like hell." He nodded, acting impressed.

"I wouldn't know. I'm a good girl." I shrugged.

"Hey, you-"

He was interrupted by a loud honk and strong headlights illuminated us. I squinted, letting my eyes adjust, to see the car then the driver. It was my ride but I couldn't see the driver.

"Well, bye. My ride's here." I gave him a little wave and started to walk away.

"That's your ride?" He called.

I smiled then turned, as I walked, and said, "Yeah. I'm a muscle car girl."

His expression was amusing. He gave a surprised laugh then smiled, "See ya."

I waved then jogged the rest of the distance to the Impala. I opened the passenger side door and slid in.

"Hey, I got some new…" I trailed off as I saw Dean in the driver's seat. I tried not to make my surprise too obvious and I closed the car door.

"Who was that?" Dean asked seriously, staring forward at Derek's retreating figure. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

I turned to him and gave an incredulous laugh, "Please, Dean. I don't want to fight."

"Nobody said you couldn't answer me without a fight starting." Dean looked over at me, with his cocky smart-ass expression. I ignored it as always.

"Huh, it seems like our relationship isn't as clear to you as it is to me. Dean, we bicker over everything." I smiled, hoping earlier's fight was something left at the back of his mind to dust and disintegrate.

"No, you just can't keep your damn mouth shut and quit complaining. I swear you're like a friggin' parasite, living off of other people's business." He turned back to the road and exited the parking lot. Good. It was all back to normal.

"Nice." I rolled my eyes.

"So?" He used one hand to steer the wheel just because he knew how much it bugged me. He looked over at me waiting for my answer.

"So what?" I looked over out the window. I pulled the window a little down, just enough for a cool night breeze to hit me.

"Who was that guy?" Dean pestered.

"Just some guy. Why do you care?" I asked.

"I don't. He just seems like some bad choice of a guy to go out with." Dean shrugged, nonchalantly.

"I was talking to him, Dean. _Talking_. I swear you and John need to get some better eyes. You always think I'm all over any guy I so much as look at." I tried to state this very clearly and, so far, it wasn't working.

"He looks like a bad-ass jock. I heard those guys have no brains." Dean goes on, ignoring me.

"Oh, really? Like you?" I rambled just to see if he was paying attention to me. He wasn't.

"You should get yourself a geek. You know, the ones who don't hug or kiss or want to do anything that involves exchanging cooties. Oh! Like Sam." Dean paused. "Tell him to hook you up with one of his Urkel friends."

"Whatever." I sighed, figuring it was not worth my time. He was gonna think what he wanted to, anyway. I took off my shoes. He finally went quiet and I continued to stare out my window.

"John told me he didn't know where you were. Did you get a talk when you got back to the motel?" I asked.

"Nah, I haven't been home yet. I just called to tell him I'd be coming for your ass." Dean answered, keeping his eye on the road.

"What'd he tell you?" I turned to him.

"Told me he'd talk to me when we get back." Dean answered. He didn't seem scared or worried. I thought he figured that whatever he had done or wherever he had gone to, was worth it.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"At a bar." He gave me his smirk then continued, "And after; a motel. A different motel."

"They let you in? To both?" I rose up my eyebrows.

"Yeah. You know no one can resist this smile." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Pshhh! I can!" I rolled my eyes back then began to yawn.

"Really? It only takes me seconds to get you to give me what I want." Dean reached for something on his left side, something in between the closed door and his side of the seat. I watched him carefully then laughed.

"Yeah, whatever tickles your fancy." I sat back and curled my feet up, under me. "Why were you at a bar? Then a motel?" I kept my eyes glued to him.

"I picked up some chick then we went back to her room." Dean answered casually.

"Smart." I sneered at him like a little girl. "Why the hell would you go to a bar to pick up some random chick, Dean? Those crazy men that usually hang out at bars could have done something to you! You would have gotten right on their bad side with your cocky-ass attitude!"

"Don't lecture me, grandma." Dean pulled into the motel parking lot.

"Fine." I crossed my arms and turned away.

As soon as he parked in front of our room I put on my shoes and grabbed the door handle.

"Wait, Delaney."

I turned to him, curious.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm… sorry for earlier. For being such a dick. It wasn't your fault or Sam's about anything." Dean said quietly.

I stared at his calm serious face and all I could do was nod.

"Everything cool, punk?" His face burst into his smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, bitch." I opened the car door.

We got out and headed for the motel door.

"Oh, and I have something I want to give you. As a sorry-piece-of-crap thing. Tomorrow." He said from behind me as I put my hand on the doorknob.

I turned to him and smiled at his uncomfortable expression. I walked up to him and looked straight up at him. He stared at me like I was crazy but I just got on my tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for apologizing." I gave a giggle at the confused expression on his face and walked back to the door. "Treasure my saliva because that ain't happening again."

…

The next day

"Really? Driving?" I rose up my eyebrow in my familiar manner. Dean opened the motel door and held it open for me.

I stepped out and led the way to the Impala.

"Yes and you better listen to me, Delaney. I'm the boss here." Dean went for the passenger side door and I froze.

"Don't you have to teach me first?" I asked.

He paused and looked up at me.

"Yeah." He answered simply.

"Then why are you going to that side?" I asked.

"Are you scared?" He smirked. "I thought you had more balls than that."

"Ha, ha. No. I don't have balls. I'm a girl, like you." I smiled.

"Funny." Dean opened the door anyway and got in. I took a deep breath then opened the door on the other side and got in. I closed the car door and slumped back in the driver's seat. It felt so weird to be in the leading seat of the ol' baby. Those Winchester men obsessed over their car like crazy.

"Ok." I turned to him.

"Okay. What do you do first?" Dean asked.

"I take away the keys from you." I answered.

"I'd like to see you try that, Sweetie." Dean smirked.

"Oh, I will." I warned.

"Yeah, Betty White." Dean stuck his hand in the pocket of his jeans and dangled the keys from his index finger.

Oh, how this boy had the ways of pushing me.

I put on my calm resolved face and made my voice sound tired and serious, "Can we get back to the driving? I fee-"I lunged for the keys, scooting over the seat. Dean evaded my flailing arms easily. I continued to smack his arms away and reach for the keys as I slid my feet up onto the seat and balanced myself until I was on my knees. The leather seat squeaked and it was taking a lot of effort for me not to slip. I squealed and laughed and shoved him up until he was right against the car door and I reached for his right hand. He moved his hand out of grasp and I slid, on the leather seat, and fell on my back.

Instantly, I kicked my shoe off and stretched it up towards Dean's face.

Dean, who had been busy retrieving the keys from under the seat, looked up with his cocky triumphant smile and got a face full of foot.

"Awww, shit!" Dean turned away and that was when I sat up and scooted over quickly. I snatched the keys away before he could start this war all over again.

"Ha!" I flipped my hair back and quickly put my shoe on. I stuck the key in and turned it. The Impala rumbled and turned on.

"Okay, what now?" I asked.

"Shift to drive." Dean told me, giving me the evil eye. I winked at him and wiggled my foot. I shifted.

"Now, carefully, hi-"

I stomped on the pedal and the Impala surged forward. I screamed and I instantly felt Dean grab the steering wheel. He veered it to the right and the car narrowly missed the next car in the mostly empty parking lot.

I stomped on the one I knew was the brake. We screeched to a stop.

"What the hell! Why'd you do that! You were supposed to listen to me! Not go off in your own little Laney land!" Dean breathed. I stared back at him, breathing just as hard and freaking out. When I saw his face, the worry lines and the eyes bugging out, I gave a snicker.

"And you say Sam's the control freak!" I tried to catch my breath.

We were quiet, waiting for our crazy beating hearts to slow down and when mine did I reached for the steering wheel again.

"What're you doing?" Dean grabbed my arm and kept it still. "You're not driving again! You're like some crazy old lady!"

"What! I can't believe you! I'm doing fine. Just teach me!" I smiled and tried to move my arm.

"No. Let's go inside. You're not ready." Dean opened the car door on his side.

"Dean! Come on! Are you scared?" I teased.

"Yeah! Of you!" Dean answered.

I laughed then watched as Dean actually stepped out of the car. He was serious.

"Dean! Come on." I scooted down the seat and sat with my legs sticking out of the side he had been on, away from the steering wheel. He was standing there, giving me a look he had never given me before. A serious older look, where he was telling me he wasn't kidding.

"Hell no! You'd freakin' massacre my baby." He answered.

"Come on! And anyway, she's not yours." I reminded smiling.

"Oh, she will be. Or what? You planning on fighting for her?" Dean asked.

"Maybe… maybe not." I shrugged.

"You couldn't beat me for anything, Sweetheart." Dean's face was slowly illuminated by his usual smirk.

"Uh, how much do you want to bet?" I asked.

"Nothing. I don't want you to feel embarrassed once you lose." Dean kept eye contact and got closer to the car.

"Like how you're going to be?" I smiled. Then, when he was close enough, I hit him on the knee with my foot, not exactly a kick but a good enough hit to make him stumble.

Dean quickly shoved me back so I fell down in the seat. I tried to sit back up but he shoved my legs in and slammed the car door shut.

I sat up and realized the advantages to this. Dean saw the little light in my eye ignite and he reached for the door handle at the same exact moment I did.

There we were, pulling at the car door from both sides of the baby, one trying to keep it closed and the other trying to rip it open. I swear, if John had caught us, we would have been dead.

"I'll open it and let you in if you teach me how to drive!" I said loudly.

"Hell no!" He pulled.

"I could keep this going on forever or teach myself!" I warned.

"Open the damn door, Delaney!" He shouted.

"No!" I called.

We were quiet for another while, struggling when Dean said, "Fine, fine! I'll do it! Just open the door!"

I smiled triumphantly and let go.

I scooted over back to the driver's side and Dean got in.

"Oh, the keys." I remembered dropping them and I scooted over to get them. I reached down and I felt Dean smack me on the head.

"That's for being a bitch." He said.

"Well, if I gave you a hit every time you were a dick you'd be purple." I answered.

"Whatever, Oompa-loompa." Dean answered.

I sat back up and turned to him. He was smiling his stupid idiotic smile and I was about to slap him when he did something. I mean, it wasn't anything big but it kind of made me feel funny. He adjusted his body a little so he was facing me. I noticed this at the same time he did and we both turned away.

"And this time, do the whole human race a favor, and listen to me." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, big head."

…

Afterwards, I think it had been a long time after dinner, we were sitting on the hood of the Impala and it was dark.

"This is the only time you're going to be in control of her." Dean said.

"Yeah… I figured." I gave a small smile. The energy from earlier was long gone and now we were back to our normal selves.

"Well, at least now you know what not to do." Dean answered.

"Hey, I did good." I said defiantly.

"Ehhh, you could have done better." He smiled

I smiled too and just went quiet. Surprisingly, I had really enjoyed this. I had always thought I would have wanted my dad to be the one to teach me. I mean, I guess I had but now that Dean had been the one it was just as good.

"Thanks, Dean." I turned to him.

He didn't look at me but up at the night sky. I waited for him to say anything but he didn't. It was his way of saying "No problem."

"Did… your dad teach you?" I asked. He was quiet and I waited.

"No. Bobby did." He said serious.

"Oh." Suddenly, we were all shy with one another.

"But, anyway-"

I interrupted him, "Please, Dean. Just… go on." He understood what I meant.

"It was Bobby. Every time Dad was gone and we'd go to Bobby's he'd put me with one of his old trucks and let me have a go. It was fun. But, it doesn't beat at least wishing it was your dad who had taught you."

"Yeah." I listened.

"I just hope whenever it's Sam's turn Dad'll teach him. I know it's just driving but if it's your old man maybe it'll be something better to remember than just going in circles in an old dusty back-yard." Dean said.

"I know you hate this, Dean, but I… I just need to hear it from you so I can at least know I did something to _try_ to help. I need to know you're letting this out somehow instead of pushing it down like everything else." I paused, trying to say this carefully. "What did she do to you? I know it was a break-up but she must have told you something bad enough for you to be like this."

"Nothing. She did what I would have done. It wasn't what she said. That's it." Dean said.

"Then why are you like this?" I asked frustrated.

"Because I liked her, Delaney! That's why! Sometimes it isn't what they tell you or what they do, okay? Sometime it's just the big picture. For me, girls had just been a fun time but Ariadne was different. Just in the way she was and I got a slap in the face. She dumped me. It hurt but I'm fine. I'm over it." Dean answered.

I stared at him until he turned to me and I did our thing. I stared closely into his eyes. He stared back.

"I'm fine, Delaney. I'm fine. I just… I needed some time and some silence. It's not a big deal." He said tiredly.

I grabbed his face in my hands and made him stare at me.

"Dean, she left you, I know. You loved her or was at least starting to. I won't leave you. At least not for long and when you need me… even when you don't … I'll be the pain in your ass and… your friend." I said softly.

I reached for a hug from him and he didn't pull away this time.

"Thanks for being awesome." I whispered.

He didn't answer and when I pulled back he didn't let go all completely.

We were sitting there, facing each other, and I wasn't sure what was going on.

Then, he began to lean forward and I didn't move back at first. I thought that maybe he needed another hug but when I realized what was going on, I pulled away and jumped off of the Impala.

"Come on. Sam's probably getting his panties in a knot over us missing dinner." I said and headed for our door.

* * *

**Ahhh! Longest chapter so far in this fic! Hope you guys like and thanks for all the help and enthusiasm! I love you!  
I decided to update earlier because I have to go to something called Solo Ensemble, tomorrow. I have to play a solo in front of two judges. For band and orchestra so tomorrow is going to be a long day. Wish me luck!**

**~Mar98**

**:) :) :)**


	28. I'm coming

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 27: I'm coming.

"Hey, wake up! Time for school!"

I gave a horribly sounding snort and rolled away from Sam's hand. I buried my face in my pillow.

Come on! What the hell? Only four freaking hours of sleep! No way in hell were they getting me off of my bed. I didn't give a damn about school.

"Delaney!" Sam grabbed a strand of my hair and pulled. I smacked at him blindly, with my left hand. I didn't hit him but I hoped that was a good enough warning for him to scram.

"Dad, she won't get up." Sam sighed, annoying me.

"Let her sleep. She could use a rest." John called absently. I grinned the smallest of grins into my pillow.

"What the hell? What about me and Sam?" Dean's deep voice broke in.

I inwardly sighed. This was where it all started.

Dean had been better. He was more like his old self, entertaining himself with annoying Sam and I. I was so glad for that, trust me. I didn't have to go after him anymore, trying to get him to speak to me. He was dealing with it in his own way, as always. But, at least he was dealing with it. I was freaked out to say that I was super relieved about that.

"You boys are already up and anyway, Delaney's the one that has been doing all the snooping." John answered.

"All she's been doing is cheerleading! That ain't hunting!" Dean persisted.

I growled into my pillow. He had no idea how hard cheerleading was. All the damn concentration needed! It was like building some friggin' bomb! Most of the time I was left with in ache in my brain and with many sore body parts.

John didn't answer and after a while Dean muttered something. I knew this wasn't over though.

"If you guys so much as breath on me I'll go flat out PMS on you." I warned, the pillow muffling my voice. I was glad to hear that I still sounded grouchy and kind of scary.

"Oh, really?" Dean said and I could practically hear the sneer in it.

"Big difference." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah… big difference." Dean repeated.

"Sore losers." I mumbled. "You know, I've been the one d-"

I gave a shriek as strong hands gripped me around the ankles and pulled. I instinctively grabbed onto the headboard.

"Let go! John!" I shouted.

"Dean! Let go!" I tried to kick him but he just held on to my ankle, stopping me. I turned my head, towards him. It was an awkward position but I got to see him turning slightly red.

I could hear Sam snickering in the background. I would get him back.

Eventually, my hands slipped. The only part I liked was that it came so suddenly and unexpectedly. Dean, who had been pulling at me, positioning his body and weight a certain way, didn't have time to right himself. So, when my hands slipped, we went over the bed and onto the floor.

I think I must have elbowed him in the ribs or something because the air swooped out of him and he started wheezing. I listened to him for a moment wondering why the hell he was making that sound until I realized what it was and I erupted in laughter.

I could feel him glaring at me as he regained his breath.

"What a spaz!" I giggled.

"Coming from the OCD freak." Dean mumbled getting up. He straightened his clothes and headed for the door.

"Hurry up and get ready." He growled.

"What? You mad because your little macho moment went wrong?" I teased.

"That didn't go wrong! I wanted you to fall." He said defiantly. I laughed and he slammed the door behind him.

…

When I reached the popular table I immediately noticed something was up. The girls were whispering with confused slightly frightened expressions on their faces. They were huddled in a tight pack as I scooted in next to them.

The bench squeaked as I sat down and immediately they sprung back.

"Oh! It's Delaney!" Leslie sighed and removed the stray strands of hair from her face.

"What were you guys talking about?" I took off my backpack and dropped it onto the space next to me. I pulled the bottom of my skirt down.

"Nothing." Bridget piped up too fast.

"Stop. We can tell Delaney. She's one of us." Leslie scolded Bridget then turned to me, placing her small hand on mine and giving me a warm smile. She made that smile disappear as fast as she made it appear and lowered her voice so the neighboring tables couldn't hear. "We were talking about coach."

"Coach?" I looked up from my sandwhich.

"Yeah. She's been acting strange." Haley whispered her eyes wide.

"Weird? How weird?" I slowly put down my sandwich, giving them my whole attention.

"I don't know. Jenna said she saw she saw her doing some real scary stuff. Jenna said she could've sworn it involved… some r-red substance." Haley stammered.

"I think she was more scared than sane." Bridget pursed her lips.

Leslie glared in her direction then turned to me. "Jenna also said she heard her muttering strange words. Almost like a different language. She said it sounded old and… freaky."

Haley gasped then whispered rapidly, "You don't think she's a witch?"

I dropped my fork at the mention and scrambled to pick it up.

"Of course not! Don't be silly!" Leslie smiled and gave a chuckle but deep in her eyes I saw a trace of worry… and fear.

I picked up my sandwich and began to unwrap it, "It's okay. It's probably nothing. Coach… where's Jenna?" My heart stopped.

"I don't know. She didn't come to school today. I called her cell during study hall but she didn't answer." Leslie looked me in the eye as she said this and I was surprised to see more worry than would have been expected. The worry that would have been in my eyes or in the eyes of any other hunter. I was sure she was thinking something along the lines of something supernatural.

…

As I was headed to my next class I kept an eye out for Dean or Sam to tell them the horrible news. I couldn't stand being in the school for a couple of more hours. I needed to get out of the school, to get in contact with John. I needed to get to where Jenna was and get her before that damn demon did something to her.

Nothing was making sense anymore. Why had the demon taken her instead of possessing her? I was sure she hadn't been acting strange before her disappearance. Where had it taken her and who the hell was the demon occupying?

"Delaney!"

I turned.

Derek broke from the group of his buddies and jogged over to me.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." I tried to smile back but it didn't work out.

He noticed my attitude, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I… nothing. Jenna… she just didn't show up for school today." Damn this boy! I hadn't been planning on saying that.

"Really? Did… have you called her?" Derek gently grabbed my arm and began to walk. I walked along, leaving his peeps behind.

"No. Leslie did but she didn't answer. Have you heard anything?" I ushered.

"No." He frowned. "Maybe she's sick. Don't start worrying so much yet, okay?"

"Y-yeah. You're right. Maybe she is sick." I answered. I knew she wasn't sick. I knew something else was going on but I said it for him.

"Ummm… I wanted to ask you something." He stopped walking.

I stopped with him, looking around for teachers. The bell had rung a while ago and they were most likely roaming around trying to catch skippers.

"It probably isn't the best time now and all. I was planning on saying this for a while but now with Jenna… I'll say this anyway. Would you go out with me?"

I froze. Oh, no.

"I…" I struggled.

No, not now! Oh, lord, I had enough to think about already. What was I supposed to do now?

"No. I'm sorry. Well, at least not now. I just moved here, you know, and I don't think I want a boyfriend now. I'll… think about it though. I promise." I smiled, softly.

"Oh. That's okay. I understand perfectly." He smiled back.

"No hard feelings?" I asked.

"None whatsoever." He laughed.

"Thanks, though. That was… sweet." I laughed too.

"What are you doing? Skipping?"

Aw, shit. Here it goes.

"No, Dean. I'm just a little late." I sighed.

Dean laughed and stepped up, next to me. I watched him as he examined Derek. He always did this.

"Is this your brother?" Derek asked.

"Kind of. No blood relation." I answered then pinched Dean on the back. A warning for him not to freak out over nothing.

"Oh. I'm Derek." Derek grinned and held out his hand. To my relief Dean took it. I didn't need anyone thinking I had a psycho brother.

I caught myself. Since when had I cared about what anyone thought of me? Before I had no problem with people looking at me funny or whispering about me. Now, it seemed, I cared. A lot.

"Dean." He answered coolly, giving his signature smirk.

"What are you doing out of class?" I rounded on Dean.

"Same old, same old." Dean shrugged. "What were ya'll doing?"

"Talking. Now, I have to go." I said quickly, trying to head for class just in case Dean had heard what Derek had asked me. I wasn't sure he had or else he would have confronted Derek about it. But, again, I wasn't sure had hadn't.

"Wait." He grabbed me by the arm. I sighed.

"You asked her out?" Dean smirked.

Here it goes.

"Yeah." Derek answered coolly. Don't do that, I thought. He'll knock it right out of you.

"Ok." He nodded. "But…"

I could practically feel the tension in the air. Unless, it was all in my head. That _was_ more likely.

"Have her home early." He added.

"I didn't say yes! And you aren't the boss of me!" I pinched his arm. "I'm going to get you after school for this!" I hissed under my breath. Dean smiled.

…

After cheerleading practice we always went straight back to the locker rooms.

I swear I hadn't wanted to stay for practice but if I had left people would have seen that as too weird. The girls tell me Jenna hadn't shown up to school and I leave the school like a damn roadrunner? That would've been suspicious.

The showers were small and the only thing in between another girl and I was a curtain. At first I had been way too uncomfortable about that. I had lived 2 years keeping my privacy under strict rules and I had never even let the boys see me in only a towel after a shower. I hadn't been to keen on breaking that lifestyle so easily and quickly. I had figured out quickly enough that after practice you were too sweaty and tired to care anymore.

When I was done showering and I was dressed I headed for the coach's office. That was where we left our equipment.

As I opened the door to her office I bumped into a larger figure. I stepped back and began to apologize when I saw it was the coach.

"Sorry." I apologized quietly.

The coach, as far as anyone could see, looked relaxed and healthy. I could even say she looked normal. I was expecting more, of course, some evil glint in her eye.

She was fine.

Ahhh, Delaney. Nice to meet you. I trust you like it here so far?" She held out her hand and I shook it slowly.

"Nice to meet you, too. I have, actually." I smiled politely.

"Great, great. Excuse me but I have to go." She passed by me and exited the gym.

I followed her with my eyes then when the door was slammed closed I turned back to her office.

I put my equipment away and before I left I checked her desk, her cabinets, anything that could open and be looked under.

I didn't know what I was expecting to find but sure had been expecting more than I did find.

I was getting so frustrated these days because we should have already found the demon. By now, we should have been after it, hot on its trail. We didn't even know who it was!

I left for home and just as I was nearing the motel, I had a better idea. I didn't know where she lived exactly but I had a faint idea.

Ten minutes later I arrived at a blue medium sized house. It was surrounded by tenderly groomed plants and there was a small little walk up to the front door.

I wasn't at all surprised when I saw a police car parked out front. I had hoped, nonetheless, that one wouldn't be needed.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

I heard footsteps, a woman's because of the click of the heels, and the door opened.

The woman was in her late thirties early forties. She was really pretty with blue eyes and golden long hair. Her eyes were red and she had dark bags underneath them.

"Um… is Jenna here? She didn't come to school and I just wanted to make sure she was okay." I asked.

The woman caught her breath at the mention of her daughter and when she heard the end of my sentence, she released it in a frustrated desperate breath. She looked down and rubbed at her irritated eyes. She stayed like that for a while then looked up. She sighed, her eyes watering.

"Jenna… she's gone missing. We don't know where she is." The mom croaked, almost choking on the words.

Son of a bitch.

…

I burst through the motel door, startling Sam who had been asleep.

"Where's John?" I demanded.

"What's wrong with you?" He squinted at me.

"Where's John?" I repeated.

"Dad's out. He'll be back in about an hour." Sam answered.

"Shit!" I reached inside my back pack and pulled my phone out. I punched in John's number and put it to my ear. "Come on, come on!"

"_Hello?"_

"John, Jenna's gone missing! We need to find her!" I rushed.

"_Who?"_ He asked, calmly.

"One of the girls. Her parents can't find her. We have to go! Come on! Get home!" I urged.

"_Delaney, calm down. We can't do anything now. We need to think this through, figure out who the demon is, then go after it."_ John said seriously.

"To hell with that! We need to hurry up before the thing hurts her!" I went on.

"_No, Delaney. Once I get home, we'll get onto working this out. Now, stay out and try not to do anything crazy."_ John said.

The line went dead and I cursed.

I ran for my bed and dragged out my back. I was going to make John wish he hadn't equipped me with so many weapons.

I went through my duffel like a maniac, strapping stuff to myself and throwing stuff aside.

"What're you doing?" Sam stood beside me, worry deep in his voice.

I didn't answer shoving the duffel back under my bed. I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going? We're not supposed to leave if dad isn't home!" Sam trailed me.

"I'm not going to stand here while someone out there is in danger!" I growled and pulled the motel door open.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going, little lady?"

Apparently, Dean had been about to step in when I opened the motel door.

"Move." I demanded. He blocked my path at my reaction.

"Where are you going? And… loaded." He observed the shape of the weapons under my clothes.

"None of your business now move!" I shouted. I pushed past him and walked across the parking lot.

It took a few seconds for Dean to figure out the little Sam knew about why I was like this, and then I heard the thud of his footsteps.

"Slow down there, batman." Dean grabbed me forcibly by the arm and stopped me.

"No, damn it! Jenna's in danger! It's our job to save her and I ain't slowing down!" I ripped my arm out of his hand and kept walking but he just caught again.

"Listen here, Delaney. We can't go for her yet and you damn well know why. If you go in there like this and like some suicidal death-wish freak then you'll be putting that girl and yourself in danger. Now shut the hell up, suck it up, and get back in that room." Dean growled.

I glared at him squirming in his grasp but this time he held on, no matter the consequences.

"You ain't no wonder woman, midget. Go back inside." He gritted his teeth.

"No." I glared.

"Get-back-inside." He said every word in a force manner.

"No." I answered again. "I'm not going to sit there, with my thumbs up my ass. I'm not going to let that son-of-a-bitch demon hurt her."

"Well, you asked for it," He growled.

I knew what was coming so I braced myself for it.

He grabbed me roughly, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I squirmed and kicked by nothing helped.

He thundered back to the motel room, pulled the door open and stepped in.

He threw me down onto a bed then closed the door. He locked it and stood by it, not saying a word for once.

I growled then unstrapped my weapons. There was no way I was going to get past Dean.

But, I had to try. For Jenna.

I was going to save her. And that demon better have guessed it.

* * *

** I did great at my band and Orchestra thing, you guys! Thanks for wishing me luck.**

**I can't believe we already have 176 reviews! It seems like so little ago that we had 100! I love you! :)**

**Please let me know any critcisms about this chapter and how it was! Pretty please and if you do give me insight I'll update really fast.**

**Thank you!  
:)**

**~Mar98**


	29. Just Peachy

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 28: Just Peachy

Delaney's POV

They thought I was asleep. John had gotten home 2 hours later, after our whole little scene and I was more than pissed about it. I tell the man that a girl's in danger, that being our first priority now, and he still takes his friggin' time, stopping not only to look at the roses but to smell them and lie down in them.

I acted like I was asleep by the time he got home, for their sake and mine.

"She ran for it, right?" John closed the door softly.

"Yeah. Man, she has one stubborn head." Dean answered just as quiet.

"What did you do?" John asked.

"Picked her up and threw her in the room." Dean answered simply.

"With Delaney, sometimes that what you have to do. You can't argue with her or try to persuade her. She's her dad's daughter." John sighed.

My ears perked up at that. John had known my dad?

"Her dad?" Dean seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Yeah. Her dad." John answered quietly.

They were quiet for a moment. I listened intently, hoping Dean would ask another question or for John to find the need to continue.

I hadn't heard about my father in such a long time. And the things I had heard from my mother, before everything, I had memorized. If John had known my dad then he must have known a different side of him. To hear a new perspective of my dad, to be able to learn more about the man that I had only had for a couple of years of my life, would be… it would give me something to think about and something to wonder about.

"She told you what her mother said?" John asked.

"Yeah. Do you… think it's possible?" Dean replied.

"It's possible. But Jane would never bring him back. She's a hunter and has been for a long time. She knows well enough that what's dead should stay dead."John answered.

"She's… hoping though. I can tell." Dean commented.

"Wouldn't you?" John asked.

They grew quiet and I waited. I almost jumped when I heard a phone ring. It was answered a few seconds later.

"Hello?" John grunted.

I heard him stand up and head for the bathroom. He scrambled around in it, looking for something.

"Dean, I have to go. I'll be back in a few hours." John shuffled around the motel room. He slammed a drawer closed, made a can of beer fall over, and then walked to the door.

"Why?"Dean asked.

"I'll tell you when I get back, Keep watch." John closed the motel door.

Dean sighed then got up. He headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

I figured there was no other point in acting like I was asleep. I got up and walked barefoot to the kitchenette. I yawned, opening the refrigerator.

"I thought you were asleep." Dean said quietly.

"Like anyone could sleep with your 1:00 am talking sessions." I answered.

"There's beer behind the milk." Dean informed even though he knew I hated it.

I turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't want any of that crap. Oh, and now I have the freedom to choose? I'd have thought you'd hide it from me." I snapped.

"Oh, that's hilarious! You know what? Maybe next time I will let you get killed or go off in your own burst of glory!" Dean growled.

"Maybe next time you should! You know what; I don't feel like arguing with you." I walked away, heading back to my bed.

"What? I'm not good enough for you now?" Dean replied sarcastically, like if he cared at all about something. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Just… don't worry about anything, cheerleader. Live your friggin' fake life. Lie to yourself. Go out with that douche." Dean started to walk away.

"You don't know he's anything. You don't know what I'm doing or what any other person in that group is doing." I answered.  
"And I don't care. And you shouldn't either. But…whatever. Seems like you're enjoying everything good enough." Dean muttered angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is a hunt, Dean, in case you've forgotten that. This is required of me." I answered.

"Yeah, big sacrifice." Dean shook his head. "You like all of this! Acting normal!"

"So? Maybe I do! Wouldn't you?" I answered. "What's so bad about that? But I still haven't forgotten my job, Dean."

"Just… get over it, Delaney. You ain't ever going to be normal. It's written down in stone. There's always going to be something to pull you right back in." Dean answered.

"You're overreacting, Dean." I said.

"Maybe. But this is where it all starts. I'm not going to let you get those notions. It's not anything good." He said more calmly.

"You don't have to do anything. I'm old enough now. I can take care of myself. I have some sense in my head." I retorted.

"No, you don't." He shook his head.

"You don't know that!" I accused.

"Yes, I do! You're telling me you have some sense in that brain of yours and you can take care of yourself after your little incident earlier? Either you think I'm stupid or you need to rewire that he-"

"Just… shut up!" I interrupted him.

"No! I'm not! So pucker up and warm yourself up to the damned fact that this is all you'll be good for and this is your life! Nobody in that group of yours is going to give a shit for you after we've moved on to the next town!"

"Like you won't for those girls?" I shouted. Dean clamped his mouth shut and stared at me.

"That's not the same thing." He growled.

"Yes, it is! And you well know it is!" I growled back, jabbing an accusing finger at him.

"I ju-"

"I don't want to hear this." I started to walk towards the motel door but Dean stepped in the way and grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded, the pissed of look clear in his face. I didn't care.

"I don't want to hear you damn pep talks." I growled and ripped my arm out of his hand. I shoved past him and stepped out. I could hear him shouting for me to get back in. I continued walking, ignoring him.

When I felt something grab me from behind I thought it was Dean. I tried to break free.

"I'm not-"

I felt a knife at my throat and I froze. It wasn't Dean.

I started to scramble around in the male arms but the knife was pressed harder against my throat.

"Relax, baby. Enjoy the ride. Everything is going to be just peachy."

I froze for the second time, my eyes bugging out. I knew that voice.

* * *

**Oooooh, our Laney's in danger! :(**

**Stay tuned for scenes of our next episode. Kidding!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love every single one and I am hoping for more. I don't even have to beg anymore. I trust you guys and I know you guys are awesome!**

**I can't believe how lucky I am!**

**~Mar98**

**EEEEEppp! :) :P**


	30. Hurt

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 29: Hurt

General POV

"Delaney!" Dean shouted angrily.

"Dean? What's… where's Delaney?" Sam appeared at the motel door. He looked sleepy and cranky.

"She ran out! That damn…" Dean trailed off. He didn't finish his sentence, looking out into the parking lot.

"Delaney!" Dean walked farther across the parking lot. "Delaney!" His voice lost the anger and became deep-seeded with worry.

Sam stood by the motel door, unsure of what was happening and whether to start looking for Delaney, too.

"Delaney!" Dean shouted.

He went silent, waiting for Delaney to storm up from behind a car and stomp her way back into the motel room. Nothing happened.

"Shit!" Dean cursed.

Sam immediately realized what was going on and ran for the phone. He punched in John's number and waited.

The phone was answered.

"They've got her!" Sam spoke, scared and unsure.

…

30 minutes later.

"There you go. Nice and comfy." Derek smiled and threw a gagged, tied Delaney to the floor.

Delaney scooted away from him, her eyes ablaze in fury. Before she could formulate a plan on how to kick that punk's ass, she heard a series of squeals and distressed sounds coming from her right.

Jenna was bound and gagged exactly like Delaney. She looked battered and pale, blood pouring down the side of her face.

Delaney screamed into her gag, thrashing and moving wildly.

"What? I can't understand you." Derek walked over to her and Delaney kept her eyes on him the whole time.

He kneeled next to her and gently pulled down her gag.

"You son of a bitch!" Delaney screamed immediately.

"Maybe." Derek laughed.

"I'm going to kill you myself! I'm going to get that little knife of yours and send you straight back to your little rat hole!" Delaney growled, kicking at him.

"Hey, hey… relax." Derek grabbed her face in his hand. He brushed her hair back, with the other and smirked. "You can't stab me without hurting your little special friend. So, relax and enjoy the moment."

Derek's eyes turned black and he shoved Delaney away.

"Now, since I have two girls here, I'm going to wear out this hunk as fast as I can. The coach really wasn't my taste. Too old to have much fun." Derek looked over to his right and in the middle of the dark room was the coach's tattered bleeding immobile body. "I decided to dispose of her the easiest way. Just a little twist at the neck and…poof! Okay,okay. Maybe a little torturing here and there. Harmless really."

"You're sick!" Delaney shouted.

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush." Derek answered.

"Okay. After this boy, who will I rent? I prefer girls much more than boys, anyway. So this kid won't last long. Let's see… you." Derek walked slowly over to Jenna. Jenna squealed and began to try to scoot away.

"Stay put!" Derek growled.

"Stay away from her!" Delaney shouted, and scrambled towards them.

Before she reached them, Derek kicked her right in the face and Delaney fell back. Besides the new aching pain in her nose was causing her, she felt a liquid begin to seep in between her hair. She groaned and then everything went black.

…

"Wake up, Laney. I don't want you to miss all of the fun." It purred.

Delaney startled awake and groaned when pain soared through her head.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't let you ruin everything."

Delaney sat up slowly. Her arms were still tightly bound behind her back.

"You fuckin' bastard!" Delaney shouted as she saw the newly occupied body.

"No shouting or I'll have to glue that little mouth of yours shut." Jenna's body was newly cleaned and dressed. The clothes were super revealing and Delaney was disgusted. Sweet Jenna would never do that to herself.

"Get out of her!" Delaney scram. She fought against her bindings and hissed when the ropes cut into her wrist.

"What did I say?" The demon growled, kneeling in front of her. It grabbed her by the hair and brought her face closer to Jenna's.

Delaney clamped her mouth shut so as to not give it the satisfaction of yelping. Her scalp was more sensitive due to the bruise and gash.

"That's better. So, how do you like this one? Better than coach or that kid." The demon smirked.

"What did you do to him?" Delaney demanded.

"Oh, don't worry about him." It rolled its eyes. "He never talked to you anyway. It was only me."

Delaney glared at it.

It stared at her closely then Jenna's face burst into a smile. "You liked him. Aww, you were in love with me? Wait, wait!" It laughed, mocking her. "You thought he cared for you and understood you? Too bad the poor bastard was too scared to even worry about you."

Delaney looked it in the eye, not showing any emotion.

"Oh, Delaney. So desperate for someone to understand you. Someone to talk to. Kind of funny the only person who took interest in your troubles was a demon. Makes you think…" The demon stood up and walked a little away from her, looking at the old building they were in.

"What do you want, huh? What business do you have with these girls?" Delaney spat.

"What do _you_ think? Wow, Laney. I thought you were the smart one. I guess spending all that time with the Winchester trio…" It tutted.

"Quit your shit!" Delaney shouted angrily.

"Ooo, feisty!" It chuckled. "For what other reason than to have fun? To party and get drunk!" It closed its eyes and bit its lip. Jenna's lip.

"You did all of this for some parties? What, demons don't have their own little fiestas?" Delaney asked, incredulously.

It scoffed, "All demons have time for is gathering souls, sinking souls, and taking orders. I'd forgotten what it was like to be human."

"I've had my doubts if any of you bastards were." Delaney spat.

"Oh, we were. We all were." It answered.

"You're pathetic." Delaney chuckled.

The demon snapped its head up.

"What?" It clenched its teeth.

"You're pathetic! Getting in those girls just to have a taste of what being human was like. Oh, sure, you put on your charade! Well, envelope yourself in your self-pity, bitch, because we both know you did this to yourself! And now the only thing you are is a worthless filthy piece of –"

Delaney felt a tight force begin to wrap around her neck, tightening and tightening until her air supply was almost cut off. She began to choke and splutter for air.

It slowly walked over to her, its eyes flashing.

"_I'm_ pathetic?" It demanded. "Hmmm, it seems somebody's forgotten what they are. We can't have that." The force tightened more against her neck. "You think those Winchesters understand you? You think Jenna or Derek understand you? No one will ever understand you. Not those normal kids, filthy brainless things. Not that Winchester clan you've unraveled yourself with. No one. They probably aren't even coming to rescue you now. They don't understand you anymore than they care for you. Can't you see that, you pretty thing?" Its voice grew hushed and it played with her hair. Delaney tried to move away but the force around her neck kept her from doing so. "You'll never be one of them, honey. Never. They'll never love you as much as they love each other. I mean, you're okay but you're fooling yourself if you really think they'll die for you or go into the tiger's cage for you. You remember that whole thing, "Protect Sammy"? They won't risk that. You aren't that…hmm… _essential_."

Delaney couldn't breathe. She was being choked, by some unseen power. She would've been grasping at her throat, clawing, but her hands were still bound.

Suddenly, the force was released and Delaney spluttered, gasping for air.

"I can't let you die. Not when I still have your pretty little body to ride and rip apart." It smiled.

* * *

**Stay tuned for scenes of our next episode!**

**Thank you!**

**~Mar98**

**:)**


	31. Don't you?

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 30: Don't you?

3 hours later

"What are you waiting for, bitch? Huh?" Delaney demanded. "Just do it! Kill me if that's what you want!"

"Wouldn't you like that?" It chuckled. It sighed and slowly circled Delaney. "Not yet."

"Why are you still even here? I thought you wanted to go clubbing, grind yourself up against some drunk?" Delaney panted. Having to endure the damn demon's games and torturing techniques were wearing her out. Her wrists were bleeding badly, the rope still just as tight to Delaney's anger.

"Don't question me!" It shouted angrily.

Delaney didn't flinch, keeping her resolved expression in check.

"Wow." It laughed, twirling a strand of Jenna's beautiful smooth blond hair around Jenna's small index finger. "You still don't flinch. Impressive. But…" It neared her, the clack of its incessant heels driving Delaney overboard causing her to grit her teeth, as it kneeled in front of her. "After I'm done with you, you'll be cowering and begging like a wounded mutt. I can't believe how good I've done. I've got a 'Winchester'." It stressed the last name, mocking what Delaney had thought of herself as. "Imagine the fun I'm in for!"

"Screw you!" Delaney thrashed.

"I'm really getting tired of all this. No more angry back and forth. How about… some simple Q and A? To pass the time." It sat in front of her. "Pity we don't have some nail polish and some snacks. It could've been our own little sleep-over. Now, what would be our first topic, Laney? Oh, boys!"

"Don't call me that!" She hissed.

"Which one do you go for? Sam or Dean?" It said through Jenna, ignoring Delaney and reaching out to play with her hair. Delaney snapped her head away, just out of reach.

"Hmm…" The demon whispered for effect and smiled knowingly. "You look like a Dean girl. Does… he even know you exist?"

"He's my brother!" Delaney spat.

"Oh, posh! How long do you think people are going to believe that? Oh, well. I gave you a chance to open up about your deepest darkest secrets." It shrugged. "Next one; family. Ooops! Forgot your dad was dead. Sorry. Let's skip that one. Hmm… how about… your greatest fears? That one's sure to be juicy!"

Delaney looked the demon, head on, in the eye while she worked at the rope. It took all her might not to show any reaction when she felt it loosen a fraction.

"Do you have any doubts about your mother? About who she is… or was?" It teased. "How about your dad? Are you scared you spent so much time thinking he was dead and he might be livin' and breathin'? I have the feeling you do."

"What the hell do you know? It's not like you have anything left in that crippled damned soul of yours! Of course, that is, if you still have one." Delaney hissed.

"Actually… I don't know. But, it looks like I'm doing pretty well without one." It smiled.

"Really? You believe that? Because to me, you just seem like a meaningless piece of whatever-you-are who can't let go of everything it worked so hard to lose in the first place. Wouldn't you like to be human again? Play it off, that you enjoy this life so much better. No rules or authority most of the time. The power. But, all those times that you're alone and just… dead; what do you do?" Delaney smirked.

"Shut up!" It ordered.

"Oh, no! See, because this time it hit right where it stings. Do you seriously think I'm going to bypass this chance of satisfaction when you haven't any of yours? Sorry, honey, but I'm going to get you right where it hurts!" Delaney laughed.

It slapped her and Delaney's head snapped to the side. Delaney ignored the lingering sting on her cheek.

"It seems all those studies haven't taught you a thing. Or maybe you just haven't been reading the right books. Demons don't have souls or feelings besides anger and pleasure. I don't miss a damn thing. All I look forward to is the crack of your bones and the agony in your screams as I crush you! Hell burns the human straight out of you." It hissed.

"Glad you're missing home sweet home 'cause that's where I'm dropping you off!"

Delaney snapped her head up, recognizing the deep voice immediately.

Dean was standing at the doorway, which had so far been unnoticed by Delaney, having found his way there as silent as a ghost, his gun pointed directly at the demon.

"Dean!" The demon stood up. "Nice to see you! All alone." It flicked its hand and Dean flew into the opposite wall.

Delaney took that distraction to squirm more.

The demon approached Dean, dragged him up by the neck, and shoved him up against the wall. Delaney struggled harder, hissing but otherwise ignoring the pain in her wrists.

"Come on, come on." She muttered.

"Where's the old man? Sent you out on your own now that you're a big boy?" Jenna's laugh rang out as Dean spluttered for air. It was something so horrible for Jenna's sweet voice to produce such a sadistic laugh. Delaney couldn't even imagine the hell Jenna must've been going through.

Delaney struggled on, ignoring her thoughts for as long as she could, knowing that her time and Dean's was limited. She growled as she gave up, knowing it was useless to work at the ropes with her hands and looked around the building for something sharp.

The building was old and broken down, stray scraps of wood and shards of glass spread all over the place. Windows had been shattered; the walls looked like they had been carved into.

Delaney spotted a particularly large pointy shard of glass and scurried over to it. She managed to pick it up in an uncomfortable sluggish manner. She began to work at the thick ropes, cursing them.

"Hey, you're pretty cute. How do you feel about going to a dance, big boy?" Jenna laughed and captured Dean in a forced kiss. Then, she released him enough so he could breathe. Dean couldn't fight back. His air supply was limited and he was already starting to feel dizzy.

"What was that?" Dean panted, still finding time to be sarcastic. "Bitch?"

"I thought you liked your girls bitchy?" The demon cackled. Dean coughed, spluttering for air as the demon tightened its grip on him. When a cocky smirk crept itself up onto Dean's face, the demon paused.

Delaney grabbed Jenna by the hair and flipped her around. Dean slumped to the floor as Delaney punched the surprised demon.

It stumbled back and Delaney kneed it in the stomach.

Dean ran for the gun. He picked it up to find the clip gone.

"Damn it!" He muttered.

Delaney grabbed Jenna and shoved her up against the nearest wall. She began to mutter the beginning of the exorcism needed to send the demon back to hell. The demon, already starting to thrash and hiss in pain, butted Delaney in the head.

Delaney stumbled back and Jenna punched her a few times, Delaney too dizzy to react quickly.

"Don't try that shit on me!" The demon grunted, slamming Delaney up against the same wall, reversing Delaney's actions. "I ain't going back to that hole!"

Delaney managed to intercept the demon's next hit and threw it down. Delaney pinned it down, trying to finish off the exorcism.

Dean joined as well, holding Jenna's thrashing body down, not wanting to shoot her or hurt her.

"Say goodbye, bi-"

The demon threw Dean aside, making him crash against the wall and knocking Delaney back.

"No, no, no." It tutted and removed something from Jenna's clothes.

Dean was too far to react in time and before they both knew what was happening, Delaney found the hilt of a large knife sticking out of her abdomen. The air swooped out of her, eyes wide in terror. Then, just as quickly as the knife had been implanted, it was removed. Blood began to coat her shirt as she gasped, the searing pain overwhelming.

"I told you they didn't care for you." Jenna whispered, smirking slightly.

A shot rang out and Jenna collapsed. Dean ran towards the demon and muttered the last of the exorcism. The rush of the large black cloud coming out of Jenna's mouth blocked out anything Delaney might've been able to hear.

But, she knew that even without that, she would still be just as numb, deaf, and bleary eyed.

Everything was swimming, her thoughts slow and sluggish almost not even being able to form long enough for her to at least mutter something. Her breaths were shallow and uneven. She was almost wasn't breathing at all. She was scared. Not only for herself but for Jenna as well.

"Delaney!" Dean clamped his hands down onto her stomach. He didn't dare reach for his phone, fearing that there wouldn't be enough time to call anyone. The blood coated his hands in second. He lifted her a little bit so he could have more access to her and continued placing pressure on the wound.

"J-Jenna…" She gasped, gripping her stomach tight.

"Delaney, you'll be fine. Stay with me! I'm going to carry you out of here and we'll head home to patch you up! Hey! Hey! You hear me? Listen! You're going to be fine, Laney!" Dean frantically raised her shirt to see the wound, voice thick. "I promise!"

"Jenna…" She whispered. The room was spinning, the pain making her forget anything else, and the blood pounding in her ears made Dean sound like he was screaming incoherent things.

And everything went black for Delaney, leaving Dean to continuously hear the demon's last words in his head.

"_Don't you wish now that you hadn't told her all those awful things?"_

The demon's last laugh rang out, in Jenna's sweetly sick voice, the one Delaney hadn't heard.

* * *

**I am happy to say that I have found myself a very awesome amazing Beta! She's helped me correct my grammar and the way my story was written. I am so sorry. She left me see that it might have been kind of hard to read some things. She has helped me a lot, though. And I hope she will continue to do so. I want her for every story of mine.**

**I love you, Kinthinia! You're awesome!**

**Now that she helped me clear my conscience about giving you guys a hard time, I am satisifed. And, I hope you guys are too.**

**~Mar98**

**P.S Stay tuned for scenes of our next episode. I just love saying that!**


	32. Chapter 32

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 31: Stubborn Ass

Dean couldn't remember much besides the rush to the hospital, seeing Delaney pale and bleeding out next to him in a cheap car he had hotwired, and the moans and little whimpers she occasionally gave. It pained him almost physically to hear Delaney like that and it sure scared the crap out of him every time she blacked out. He knew that he was doing all he could but he still felt so damn helpless. He was afraid she wouldn't wake up the next time.

He drove like a madman, pushing the limits of the old Chevy he was driving; encouraged by the squeals of the tires to keep going. Car horns honked at him as he bypassed them and he barely avoided crashing into several other vehicles.

Once at the hospital, he could only desperately watch as they wheeled her away, leaving him standing there covered in blood. He waited and waited, not calling John or Sam. He was too scared to tell them what had happened. He was too scared Delaney wouldn't make it out of this one.

Why hadn't she stayed in the damn motel room? She just had to go to the rescue!

He knew he should be rushing home for Sam, his main priority, but John would be home soon and Sam would just have to hold on.

John. What was he going to say when he saw what had happened? Dean wasn't scared that his father would beat him or lecture him. Beatings had never been one of John Winchester's methods and lecturing was beyond what had happened. Dean was dreading that look in his dad's eyes. The disappointment.

Dean's blood covered hands were shaking badly and he wasn't sure it was healthy. He reluctantly examined the blood covering them. Delaney's blood. The creases in his hands looked like small winding rivers. Ruby rivers. He was disgusted at the amount of blood she had lost and for him to have it plastered against his hands... He wasn't sure he could take it.

He waited for the doctor.

…

His cell phone rang two hours later, startling him, and he snapped it open instantly.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was one full of worry. Dean wasn't even able to feel any more upset at the sound of desperation and fear in it.

"Sam?" Dean croaked, tired.

"Oh, thank God! Are you okay?" Sam let out a huge breath of relief.

"Listen, Delaney's hurt. I don't even know if..." Dean paused, no knowing if he could continue.

"Delaney? What's wrong? D-did it hurt her?" Sam demanded.

"She's bad. Where's dad, Sam?" Dean pressed.

"I-he's not home yet. Where are you?" Sam was moving around the motel room looking for something by the sound of it.

"At the hospital near the old rundown school we saw on the way to the motel. Hurry up. Be careful, Sammy." Dean informed.

"Take care of Laney." Sam said.

"I…" Dean hung up and hung his head.

He should've taken care of her.

…

Sam burst into the waiting room Dean was in, eyes ablaze and soaking wet from the rain pattering at the hospital windows.

"Are you okay?" Sam rushed over to his brother, looking him over.

"I'm fine." Dean waved him away. " How'd you get here?"

"Bus. How is she? Have the doctors talked to you?" Sam demanded.

"No. Nobody's come yet. You should get out of those. You'll get sick." Dean looked around the waiting room, looking for something Sam could change into. He found some awful looking hospital pants and a matching shirt and tossed them to Sam. He hadn't had the energy to change himself but he really couldn't stand the sight of the blood stains. There had only been one change of clothes in the waiting room they were in so now he really didn't have a choice.

"Have they asked you questions? Have they asked for any insurance?" Sam rambled on as he changed.

"No. No." Dean rubbed at his eyes, the exhaustion almost consuming but he held on.

"You look tired. Go to sleep." Sam finished putting on the hospital pants.

"No. You don't know what went down and if the doctors come and I'm asleep, you're done for." Dean shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll wake you." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean sighed and looked up at him, "Where's dad?'

"He's still out. After you called I called him and waited a while. Have you called him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Three times. Didn't answer." Dean shook his head.

"He usually answers. You think something happened?" Sam asked, his face creasing with worry. That would be way too much for one night.

"No. He's fine. I know it." Dean muttered, angrily.

Sam grew silent, waiting for his brother to explain himself.

Then, he understood. He found himself just as angry.

…

Sam kept a close eye on his sleeping brother, looking for any signs of a nightmare. There was no way Dean was getting out of this one without any. On the other hand, Dean wasn't like Sam. Nobody really knew when Dean was having nightmares unless he told you. Sam usually flinched and mumbled. The only thing Dean had told him was that Delaney had been stabbed. She had arrived at the hospital with a huge amount of blood loss.

Sam was horrified. It wasn't a good thing that Dean had just told him what had happened instead of Sam seeing it for himself. Now it left everything for his imagination.

Sam was almost dozing off when a tall male doctor knocked at the open door.

Sam sprung up and startled Dean, his sudden movement waking him up.

"How is she?" They both demanded at the same time.

The doctor paused, a little ruffled by the tone of their voices. By all means, he was a doctor and he had a lot of experience with worried distressed family members and sometimes the news didn't go well with them. Some silently cried, trying to understand where everything had gone wrong. Some cried out with a call so hurt and… almost inhuman that it gave the doctors nightmares. And then… there were the angry ones. The ones that knocked things over, the ones that blamed another family member, the ones that attacked the doctor themselves.

The doctor prayed these kids wouldn't be the type. He wasn't particularly worried about the younger one, but the older one looked like an athlete. Maybe, a football player. Wrestler.

That totally wouldn't be the day for something like that. Dr. Henry really didn't need it. He usually had enough guilt to spare if he didn't save the patient. Today he'd lost two.

"She's… hanging on. The knife almost pierced her inner organs. She's fighting and if things continue like this, she'll recover. But, I'm warning you, she's extremely weak from the loss of blood and we almost lost her on the operating table. It's going to take a couple of weeks for the wound to heal and maybe two after that until she can start moving around like any other person." The doctor said.

Sam held his breath and thanked whoever he could or whoever or whatever would listen, for Delaney's stubborn ass.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked, quietly.

"Yes. Right this way."

They must've been a strange sight. A thirteen year-old Sasquatch in hospital attire barefoot and wet, a seventeen year-old covered in blood with groggy eyes and in one of the worst physical and emotional states in his life.

But, as they approached their sister's room, nothing else mattered. Their eyes were full of worry, fear, and a whole lot of relief.

* * *

**We are past two hundred reviews! Oh, you guys make me so happy!**

**I wanted to thank you all for the love you have shown me. Really. You guys are amazing!**

**I specifically wanted to thank my amazing awesome beautiful genius of a Beta, Kinthinia. You guys should thank her too because without her, this fic would've been a whole lot less coherent. Oh, and check out her stories. They're purely amazing. Especially Bloody Ashes Are All I have. It's a really great story from an awesome friend and Beta.**

**Oh, and for those of you who might be interested, I have published a new story. It fits into It's Never Fate and you guys might be interested in reading it. You might recognize a few people...**

**It's called This Long Lonely Road. Check it out, pretty please!**

**So, thanks for everything and I love you guys.**

**Oh, and Kinthinia; Thank you. I decided I should give you a little something for helping me and well, just being who you are. I'll tell you later. After I figure out what! :P**

**It's been super long since I updated because our dear fanfiction has been having a buttload of problems. So, I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long but I tried. Dear me, I tried! I was going crazy. And, I need to change the title for this... I left it as Chapter 32. It's actuallly 31. :P**

**~Mar98**

**:P**


	33. Heartbroken and Tired

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 32: Heart-broken and Tired

She was asleep when they entered, her bandaged head resting lightly on the large white pillow. They were told to not bother her, to let her sleep and wake in her own time.

Sam sat next to her bed, on the floor holding her hand and Dean sat in a chair by the window, keeping a close eye on Delaney.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, punk?"

"What happened?"

Dean remained silent, too reluctant to answer. The never ceasing footsteps of doctors and nurses could be heard, maybe not down the hall exactly but nearby. The voice over the intercom seemed to be having a hard time getting a doctor Williams to the maternity ward.

"Because… whatever happened it wasn't your fault. I know you did all you could. She knows that too. And, anyway, she's okay. She's going to be okay." Sam smiled.

Dean looked over at Sam, a disbelieving expression in his eyes. The little devil was as happy as can be!

Dean chuckled softly then shrugged. Leave it to Sam to be make Dean chuckle.

A soft mumbling noise came from above Sam and he immediately stood up. Suddenly, Delaney gasped and jerked to a wake, clutching at her abdomen. Her eyes were filled with pure terror as she came to her senses. When she saw where she was, she relaxed a bit, letting her fear turn into confusion, then slowly to realization. She felt Sam's familiar hand then shakily smiled.

"Hey, Sammy. I'm… in a loony house, right?" She lay her head back down and worked on calming her breathing.

For a short terrifying second, she had thought she was still stuck in that hell house. She'd had enough of that bitch and she wasn't going to take even dreaming about her.

"Nope, afraid not." Sam smiled, tightening his grip on her hand.

It was so nice to have her back again. He'd been worried sick, scared to the point of wetting his pants thinking she wouldn't make it. Yes, he'd had a lot of scares like that in his thirteen years but it wasn't like the effect wore off after the first fifty times. Every single one was achingly familiar but still just as scary. And when you found yourself facing the next time, the next gunshot wound or bloody knife, you remembered the last time, you remember thinking, "Please don't let this one be as bad as the last one.", or "Please let this be the last time." But, of course, it never was.

"You're in a hospital."

"Nah, Sherlock. I can't see the damn wires and tubes stuck in my arms." She rolled her eyes. "Tell me something… I ain't dying?"

"No. Sorry. I feel just as upset about that." Sam shook his head, a goofy grin on his young face.

"Ooo, that's just cold. Where's …" Delaney trailed off as she saw Dean stand up. Her expression went serious in an instant. She began to sit up, struggling against the tubes that were making her hiss. "Where's Jenna?"

Dean took in her reaction, knowing how much it would mean to her if Jenna was still alive. He wished he could say she was fine, back at home with her family or in a hospital recovering. But then that would be lying. Not that lying didn't have its benefits but he wouldn't usually lie to Delaney. "I checked her as soon as you told me to. She was dead. I tried resuscitating her. Nothing."

Delaney listened quietly. "Derek? The coach?"

The desperation in her voice made the guilt hit him extra hard. "The same." He hated being the one telling her that in the end, everything they had done hadn't been enough.

Delaney tried to restrain her anger, but in the end it took over. She smashed her fists into the bed beside her and kicked angrily at the sheets covering her.

"Delaney, stop it. You'll hurt yourself." Sam said, worriedly.

"What was the point, then? If in the end we didn't keep them alive?" Delaney hissed, breathing hard.

"You saved other girls from being possessed. You got stabbed on the way, too." Sam reminded.

"It wasn't worth anything, in the end!" She gasped and put a hand over her stomach. She slowly let go when the pain subsided.

"We saved other people, Delaney. That's how this job works. You lose some, you win some. And if you do win, you still lose something. Its how it's always going to be." Dean said, quietly.

"God." She breathed, heavily. She let her head rest against the pillow, her arms stinging because the tubes in her limbs had moved. "Why do I need so many Goddamned tubes?"

"For the pain killers." Sam answered, softly.

Delaney didn't answer to that, not saying anything else for a long while. She just turned on her side, away from her brothers and closed her eyes; hoping sleep would make her feel better, that it would restrain the guilt and anger she felt.

The demon's face popped up under her eyelids. Jenna's face, smiling, in the cold disgusting way demon's do.

…

Delaney's POV

I should have saved them. I couldn't get that out of my head. It ran again and again like a broken CD, echoing against the walls of my skull. I knew I was being a mopey bitch and Bobby or John would have told me to get over it, to suck it up but I couldn't. I had promised myself I would get them home safe and sound, no matter what that did to me. Because that was what hunters did. They risked everything for the victims. And if it wasn't enough, that wasn't an option. It had to be enough. It had to be freakin' enough!  
Jenna's mother wouldn't never see her baby move or smile again. She wouldn't ever hear her laugh ring out.

My mother would have told me to move on, to let it go. I couldn't. At least, not yet.

I had no idea how hunters could be that cold. I had no idea if they felt that… guilt. I did. I felt it there, at the back of my mind, in the depths of my soul if there even was a thing. It was eating at me.

But, worst of all, I was scared. I was scared I'd become like them. And I knew that with a life like mine, that was inevitable.

…

General POV

One day later

"How is she?"

Dean and Sam watched as their father stepped into the clean simple hospital room they were in.

Delaney's deep breathing came from her sleeping form and when John noticed that, he walked carefully, making little noise.

"She's recovering." Sam answered, sitting next to Delaney who had taken ahold of his hand just for the heck of it, before falling asleep.

John showed no reaction to that but just walked until he was in front of her bed.

"Where were you?" Dean muttered, from his seat by the window.

"Did you kill the thing?" John asked.

"I said where were you!" Dean demanded, slamming his fist into the armchair he was occupying.

John calmly turned to his eldest son as Sam looked up. "Don't speak to me that way."

"I can speak to you any way I want. Where were you?" Dean demanded. "Where were you when this happened? And once you knew, why didn't you come?"

"What good would it have done to wait for her to wake up?" John answered calmly.

"It could have been her last moments for damn's sake! She would've wanted to see you! You weren't there-"

"And what did you do? You couldn't hold on to her and in the end you couldn't help her." John answered.

"Don't try to pin this on me! I saved her! I stayed with her! _You_ weren't there!" Dean growled.

"Hey." Sam tried to interfere. They ignored him.

"Why did you leave? What was so important?" Dean demanded.

"I had a lead." John said.

Dean chuckled, "Yellow eyes? And how did that go? Tell me you have a good enough reason for abandoning your kids. Tell me you have that demon back in hell so this would've at least been somewhat worthwhile."

"No." John responded, bitterly. "It escaped."

"Really? Big surprise." Dean muttered.

"I couldn't come back when I was so close." John said.

"You're so close all the time. What if this time it had been Sam? And what if this time he hadn't made it? Huh?" Dean snapped.

"It's your job not to let that happen." John answered curtly.

"Well, one of us ain't doing our job and that isn't me. Sometimes I wonder… what…" Dean trailed off, a look of confusion in his eyes. A look of disgust and hurt so deep as he stared at the man that should be his father.

"What I am?" John completed the sentence for his son, a tired look overwhelming him. Dean stared at his father with a dejected look on his face. "I'm a man who's lived a long long life and who's lost everything."

"Well, what do you think I am, Dad?" Dean muttered. "I may not have lost a wife or wasted my life obsessing over a … thing but I've lost just as much and I'm just as tired."

Sam kept a firm grip of Delaney's hand and stayed quiet as he heard the broken hearted notes in the way his father and his brother talked.

"Pack your stuff and get ready to sneak out of here. Wake Delaney." John walked out of the room.

"Delaney. Hey, we're leaving." Sam patted Delaney softly on the arm. He wasn't sure they should be moving her so soon but he wasn't going to argue.

"Finally." She pretended to be a little enthusiastic as she only opened her eyes. She had heard pretty much everything. And her heart was aching. She seemed to be the one always causing problems between John and Dean or Dean and Sam.

Dean tossed her a pair of his pants and one of Sam's old shirts that their dad had found in the Impala.

* * *

**FANFICTION IS FIXED!**

**Anyway, bye.**

**Reviews please!**

**:)**


	34. Pushed

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 33: Pushed

2 hours later.

The car drive was quiet as could be. Delaney and Sam were soundly asleep in the backseat, tangled up together. They had tried, unsuccessfully, to lie down next to each other but Sam was too wide and Delaney, as small as she was, had found herself slipping off of the seat. So, Sam had made Delaney fix herself so her front side was against the back seat and Sam had curled up next to her with his chest to her back. He'd made sure she was as comfortable as possible and he had even offered to squeeze himself into the space in between the front and back seat. But, they both had known that Sam was too much of a Sasquatch for that.

Dean was struggling with himself, not sure what to do. Dean knew he was right. Damn it, he knew. His father should have been there for Delaney. She needed them, she needed John. Dean wasn't sure if killing that demon was more important to him than taking care of his sons. He had grazed those thoughts before and Sam sure had as well. All Dean knew was that he was tired. He was tired of sticking up for his father who rarely seemed to give a damn about him and Sam. He was tired of having had to repeat that their dad just needed to do this, to Sam. To himself. He'd seen the hurt look in his little brother's eyes but most importantly he'd seen the anger. Sam didn't understand John and, for heaven's sake, neither did Dean.

Delaney had just been the dam breaker. Dean had come to realize he had enough of all of it. He couldn't do it anymore. His father just kept on pushing all these things down and down on him and sometime, he was going to break. He could feel it coming. The only thing that kept him somewhat in check was Sammy. That was the only reason why he didn't land one on his father's jaw. Everything he ever did was for Sammy. He needed to keep this family together for his baby brother. There was no use arguing and fighting. He needed to be strong for everyone else.

Nobody could ever understand the struggles he went through. He'd had to become a man before he was even a proper child. And, even when he knew his father was trying, he still felt this resentment so deep for the man. Sometimes he just wished he could tell the man to stop. To just stop and give him a breather. He'd gotten to such moments where he felt like he was breaking. When he couldn't take it anymore. But, like any other time, he'd sucked it up. He'd pushed it down like life had pushed everything else down on him. And, he'd done it for Sam. He'd done it for the only person he'd felt he'd have forever. For the only person he knew he needed.

Dean was unsure if anything that was about to fly out of his mouth was sincere or even make sense for that matter, but he swallowed his pride and slowly began, "Sir, I'm-"

"Don't, Son. You don't need to. I know where you're coming from and… you're right." John interrupted, speaking quietly.

Dean turned to his father a shocked expression on his face. He tried to compose himself but instead just slowly turned back to face the road.

"You're right. But the damage is done and Delaney… there ain't no knowing what she thinks." John sighed.

"She knows you care." Dean answered.

"Does she?" John stated, not looking for an answer.

Dean got that vibe exactly and remained quiet. He wasn't sure if she knew.

"One thing though, dad. You haven't lost everything. You still have us." Dean spoke of the other thing that had been bothering him.

The guilt came rushing at John. He was right. He hadn't lost everything. And he needed to keep it that way.

…

"I'm glad you idjits made it home close enough to one piece." Bobby growled, leaving the door open wide enough for both Sam and Delaney to fit through.

"Yeah, well, so are we." Dean groaned, shuffling into Bobby's house with his heavy duffel slung over his shoulder. Sam's and Delaney's duffels had been left in the Impala meanwhile.

"Come on. Let's see that sucker." Bobby approached Delaney as Sam helped her to the stairs.

"Later. I'm sleepy." Delaney yawned, grimacing at the pain it caused her head. Her head still ached from the gash that damn bitch had given her. She's thought that for a hit to actually cut her, it would have had to been super hard. Or maybe she had been to freaked out to feel something else on the old building floor.

"She sleeps a lot these days." Sam rolled his eyes, trying to lighten the situation.

"First, can you help me get out of these?" Delaney picked carefully at Sam's old shirt and Dean's jeans. She'd had to tighten the belt extra tight to keep them from literally slipping off. Even then, they still sagged.

"Whoa, whoa. Rated R, woman." Dean called from the living room sofa, his voice muffled by a pillow. Of course, Dean always had to have his mind in the gutter. The boy wasn't even sure what she was talking about but he had guessed right.

"Shut up. I have stuff under." Delaney called, rolling her eyes but the usual feeling of playfulness wasn't in it.

"That's too bad." Dean retorted.

"Shut up." Sam helped Delaney climb the stairs. "Yeah. Does it still hurt?"

"A little. The pain killers helped. Remind me to buy those more often. God knows we need them." She answered, pulling up her pants that were threatening to leave her butt out in the open.

They entered Delaney's room and Sam helped her get under the covers after she was left in her undershirt and shorts. Sam was placing the clothes on her desk when Delaney spoke up softly.

"I've been thinking…" She trailed off, weakly, sleep threatening to consume her.

"Yeah?" Sam sighed as he sat down next to her. He had been hoping she would lay down and rest.

Delaney was scared to say it, but she knew she needed to. "I think I should go back to my mom."

It came so out of the blue Sam was completely taken aback. "What?"

"I think it's time I returned to my mom." Delaney repeated trying to keep her voice as steady and calm as possible.

Sam wasn't sure what to say and all that kept running through his head was, "What?"

Delaney waited for him to answer, hoping he wouldn't react like he had all those years ago. So far, she had tried to divert that train of thought because she knew it wouldn't help her with what was happening. She knew it would just make it worse.

"I… I thought you never wanted to go back?" Sam spoke softly.

"I don't. Trust me, I don't. But if my dad's alive she would know where he is and everything else." She replied.

"Delaney..." Sam said carefully. "We don't know if he's alive.

"We don't know he isn't." She responded, beginning to twist a small portion of the blanket covering her, in between her fingers

Sam was silent as Delaney frantically waited for his reaction.

"Don't leave us again." Sam tried to mask the hurt he'd held down ever since she'd come back but it was threatening to reveal itself. He hadn't been like Dean who hadn't been able to hold in the pain and anger toward her. Sam had kept it to himself and had almost made himself forget how he had felt when she had left. He hadn't confronted her or judged her by her choices. He had been the more understanding one out of him and his brother. He just didn't think he could do it anymore. It had hurt him. More than he ever could admit and it wasn't good, that now, everything was threatening to come out.

He couldn't keep it in anymore. He was hurt, too. For once he needed the understanding. He was too tired to give it.

"I have to. This is about my dad. I have to know… I need to know where he is and how he is. This is about the man I haven't seen in years and if the chance is that he never died or he came back, I want to know why. I think I deserve to know why. And… he's the only family I have left." Delaney muttered.

"Then what are we? What about Dad and Dean? What about me?" Sam demanded. "Aren't we family, too?"

"You are, Sam. You are. But...I think it's time. I can't stay with you forever." Delaney spoke softly trying to take hold of Sam's hand.

She knew that now. She had tried to stay with them, she had told herself she could. But everything and everyone seemed to tell her she couldn't. And maybe they were right.

Sam snatched his hands away. "I can't believe you're doing this again. Nobody ever said you had to go."

"Sam, listen to me, please." Delaney begged."try to understand me."

Sam turned away, shaking his head.

The haunting voice came back to her, teasing her, "They don't understand you anymore than they care for you."

That's not true, she thought. They love me and I love them. We can make this work out.

"You can't go, Laney. Please don't do this to me. I… I understand. He was your father. But don't just go on blind faith. You're acting like… like if you know he's alive. We could go with you. We could help you. Pick up information as we go."

"John already has so much on his hands. No, I'm sorry, Sam. I have to go." Delaney worked her best at trying to keep the tears at bay. She was somewhat relieved that her eyes were only somewhat stinging.

Never in a million years, would she have thought that it would be she who left them.

"By when?" The resigned look in Sam broke her heart. She was hurting him. Again.

"I don't know. Once I recover. Once I can walk on my own." She said.

"Do they know?" Sam asked.

"No. I'll tell them when I can. Please… please don't say anything. I need to on my own." She was too broken at the coldness Sam was showing to say anything else.

"Okay. I won't." Sam nodded.

"Sam, I-"

"Don't. Just… don't." Sam turned away, stood up, and left.

Delaney stared after him, a wave of emotions exploding within her.

"Sam, I love you." She said faintly, too tired and hurt from everything to put much emotion into it, but her voice rang with the genuineness of the statement. And, she did love him. She was doing all of this for him, after all. For them.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! :)**

**Also, I would really like it if you guys checked out my other fic, This Long Lonely Road. You will find some very familiar characters in that one...**

**So, check it out please. Let me know what you think!**

**~Mar98**

**:)**


	35. What it's like and Flashbacks

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 34: What it's like and Flashbacks

_Remember this? I thought we could use a little more of these. Also, I needed a break from the chapters. :P This time I also want to include something called _What it's like_. I wanted to do something that would give insight to the way each of them feels in their deepest thoughtful moments. I'm a little scared of doing Sam and Dean's perspective but I'm going to try. Please be gentle with me, because this is something I'm real precise and nervous about getting. Delaney's perspective is going to be a piece of cake, anyway, right? :P But, I would still like it if you guys gave me some constructive criticism so I can at least try to improve it. Thanks and now, to the people!_

Part 1: The Flashbacks

Delaney: 7

"Mommy?"

The voice was so soft it wouldn't have woken anyone else. But Jane was a hunter, or at least had been. She opened her eyes slowly, letting her eyesight adjust to the sight before her.

Her little Delaney was standing a few feet away, holding the bottom of her nightgown in her hands. It looked like she wanted it off but Jane had never really liked it when her baby slept in any other type of pajama. Or, she thought, maybe she just liked the way Delaney looked in the long flowing thing. Like a little princess.

"Yes, baby?"

"I… I heard something outside," Delaney whispered.

"It's nothing." She paused. She wasn't so sure it was nothing but if it was, there was no way it could get in. Their house was as protected as her old friend Bobby's was. And that man could draw traps and enforce demon/ghost proof doors and windows. The man knew his stuff. "Come on."

Delaney, relieved, climbed into her mother's bed. She curled up close to her and buried her head in her mother's neck. Her voice was muffled as she spoke, "I thought it was a monster, mommy."

As soon as Jane had seen her daughter she knew she was a brave stubborn one. She had seen it in her eyes. She had been slightly distressed when she had come to really know her daughter and had seen she would've made a great hunter. She had tried to ignore it all, to drive her daughter away from that world, from those thoughts. But, for some reason, Delaney had been born with that natural sharp instinct that alerted her to things most normal people couldn't sense. She had already approached Jane several times with, "There's something under my bed."

Jane, God knew, had tried. She had tried to turn her daughter away from that damn instinct she had. She had lied; comforted, dealt with, and done almost everything she could to divert her from that life. But, she couldn't. Delaney was a hunter. As much as she wanted her daughter to stay safe, to have a normal home, a normal life, it wasn't possible. Not anymore. She already knew so much.

Jane tried to make this sound as soft and comforting as she could, but she hated herself so much for it, "Honey… it was."

Jane had never been one to admit defeat. She fought with all she had and if in the end if she couldn't do it, she refused to let it take her down without pride. Jane was upset that she was admitting defeat to the monsters that had plagued her life and that soon would plague her daughters too. She was the one person she had hoped to keep away from the demons. She had sworn those sons-a-bitches wouldn't get her daughter, too, but Delaney… it seemed Delaney was made for it. And it was better for Delaney to be well prepared than clueless. Someone or something had made the choice for her daughter. And she could do nothing but prepare her for it.

Delaney slowly raised her head and stared into her mother's eyes. The eyes that mirrored her own. She had been given her mother's dark eyes but her father's dark hair. She'd always wanted her dad's eyes. The green in them was mesmerizing.

"Laney… it was a monster." Jane tried to speak with more conviction and with less guilt.

"A… monster?" Delaney whispered eyes wide. She hadn't expected her mother to admit it. Delaney wasn't stupid. By all means, she was exceptionally smart. She knew when her mother lied. But she hadn't expected her mother to come right out and say it.

"Yes, sweetie. You see, in life there are monsters. There are bad _people_ monsters. Like...People who hurt other people. Cruel evil people. Murderers, liars, theifs. And then there are our type of monsters. The ones that go bump in the night, the ones other people don't believe in. They don't know they exist but your Daddy knows. And your Daddy fights them." Jane brushed Delaney's black hair behind her ear.

"Daddy?" Delaney mumbled back, her voice beginning to fill with awe.

"Yes," Jane tried to give her a comforting smile.

"But… why Daddy?" Delaney frowned.

Jane tried to mull it over. "Because… nobody else can. Nobody else knows. It's a tough job, Laney. And that's why your father isn't here much but every time you miss him, you need to remember that he's helping people. That he's saving people."

Delaney gave her mother a questioning glance, "Can't he have a vacation?"

"No. People will die if he's not there." Jane said softly.

Delaney was hit with a pang of fear at the D word. Death was a foreign, scary thing for her. Her mother hadn't told her much about it but from what she had seen on TV and read it was pretty frightening.

"Could Daddy… die?" Delaney asked eyes deep with worry.

Jane cupped Delaney's cheek in her hand and said quietly,"Yes."

Delaney sat upright at that. "Well, why does he do it then? He needs to come back home!" She started to climb out of the bed, her heart racing. Her Daddy could be in danger. She needed to save him.

"Wait, honey." Jane grabbed her daughter and gently pulled her back.

"Mommy, Daddy could die!" Delaney gushed, flustered.

"Shhh," Jane lulled.

Delaney was freaking out, trying to think of a way to contact her father, get him to come home but she stopped obediently and listened to her mother.

"Yes, Delaney. He can die. But Daddy is good at what he does. I know he'll be safe and save a lot of people along the way." Jane smiled.

Delaney was confused at how calm her mother was and how easily she could control herself in this situation. "But, why Daddy? Couldn't it have been someone else?"

Jane almost sighed at the instant recognition of those words. She had asked herself those questions so many times. "No, honey. It never could have been anyone else. Your father… it's just the way it worked out. He was picked to be that and so are you, Laney. You're… meant to be a hunter, too."

It broke her heart but she said it.

Delaney stared at the hurt expression on her mother's face but couldn't find anything to say to her. She was too scared for her father and for herself.

"I… I have to hunt monsters, too?" Delaney whispered.

Jane couldn't control the stinging in her eyes and the accumulation of water. "Y-yes, baby."

"But, mommy… I'm scared." She spoke, believing everything would be alright, that her mother would tell her it would be okay, and she'd be safe. "I know, honey. I know." And she held her daughter.

Delaney still found a way to hold her crying mother, even in between all the fear she felt.

She was a hunter. No matter how hard her mother had tried to change that, she was a hunter.

Delaney: 9 Dean: 11 Sam: 7

"Dean, I think she's sick." Sam whispered to his big brother, keeping a watchful eye on nine year-old Delaney who was lying in bed, coughing her little lungs out.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean snapped eyes red from lack of sleep. He'd been up most of the night, taking care of Sam who had caught a cold from some kid in school. The little sucker seemed a-okay now but Delaney seemed to have acquired the same little winter gift.

Dean wasn't going to take care of her. Hell no. He had his hands more than full with the little twerp that was his brother. He needed some sleep and he sure deserved it.

"If she's so high and mighty she can take care of herself." Dean growled and climbed into bed without removing his clothes.

I ain't going to let the little brat see my junk, he thought angrily.

"Dean." Sam pushed, walking over to his big brother's bed. "Come on. You know what dad said."

Dean did know what Dad said. He memorized every friggin' thing that came out of the man's mouth. But, this was the one thing he wasn't going to do. He didn't know the girl and he wasn't going to take care of her.

"Dean. You say dad saves people, right?" Sam asked, kneeling next to Dean.

Dean turned to him quickly; ready to counter with a "Shut up." He recoiled back when Sam's face was too close to his. He sighed, "Yeah."

"And you save people, too?" Sam sniffed.

"Yeah. I guess. And?" Dean raised his eyebrow but he knew what was coming next.

"Well… go save her." Sam nodded.

"She's not dying. And anyway, I don't know what to do. She's a girl. It's different for them." Dean turned away, trying his best to ignore Sam.

"No it's not. Just do what you did to me." Sam smiled.

Dean sighed and slowly got out of bed. "But…" He stopped and turned to Sam. "If I have to take care of her, so do you. You'll be the nurse."

"No way! I want to be the doctor!" Sam shook his head, pouting.

"I'm the doctor. You're the nurse, Shelly. Now go get the cough syrup." Dean smiled evilly.

"Can't I be the doctor?" Sam begged.

"N…." Dean trailed off at the puppy dog eyes his brother was giving. He always found a way to break him. "Fine. You're the doctor.

"Okay." Sam piped excitedly, bouncing to his feet. He walked to Delaney's bed and suddenly turned to Dean.

"We need the cough syrup, Nurse Shelly." Sam smiled.

What it's like. Part 1: Delaney

She was jealous. She had tried to not let it get to her. But she couldn't help it. She wasn't jealous because Dean always seemed to care for Sam more. That wasn't it. She was jealous, because she would give anything to have a big brother like Dean. Or to have a little brother like Sam. Yes, she knew that the three of them were somewhat like family. Yet, she always seemed to come back to the fact that they weren't actually blood. That they weren't exactly brothers and sister. No, she knew it was more than that. She'd felt it at the way Dean seemed to treat Sam. With such care and... love. She'd felt it at the way Sam treated Dean. With such adoration and... familiarity. She'd felt like part of the family, and she more than anyone knew that blood had nothing to do with it. Bobby wasn't blood to her or to the Winchester boys but he was just as much family as anyone could be. She guessed, that in the end, she wanted to be something as big to the boys, as they were to her.

She was sorry. Sorry that she had to cause so many bad things in their lives. Sorry that she always seemed to do the wrong thing. She was sorry she had to go. But most of all, she was sorry for causing the pain and the fights and the misunderstanding. She was sorry for the worry she seemed to cause when anything went bad. When _she_ caused anything bad. Which she seemed to do a lot.

And, she was lonely. She felt like she had no one, not anymore. She knew it was such an irrational thought when she had Bobby, Dean, Sam, and John only a few rooms away. But yet, she couldn't shake those words out of her head. They came at her and they came at her, ringing in her head until she couldn't stand it.

Maybe they never would understand her. Maybe she had been deluding herself the whole time, thinking she could have a family with them, be as important to them as they were to her. Maybe… they really didn't love her.

What it's like. Part 2: Sam

He was a freak. He felt it. He wished he could suppress those thoughts, change what seemed to be so deep in him. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He wished he could be normal. He wished he wanted all the same things that Dean and his dad wanted but he couldn't. He wasn't like them.

He wanted a home, damn it! He wanted a mother, a dog, and white picket fence. Was that so bad? Was he supposed to love the life he lived? The life he lived off of burgers and pizza, off of credit card scams and motels?

He couldn't. No matter how much his father and Dean pressed it on him, he couldn't. He wasn't like them. He never would be.

Delaney. She was the one person that seemed to understand him the most. She was the one person he could talk to and share his feelings for freedom with. He could talk to Dean, he knew that. And most of the time he did. But, not about what he wished for. He knew Dean wouldn't understand. Everything about what they were supposed to do had already been too deeply brainwashed into his brain. So, he let it all out with Delaney. He had no idea how he would've made it through that part of his life, without Delaney. And the best part was, she understood. She knew what it had felt like as well.

Dean would always be part of him. Always his big brother. And Delaney was too.

And, worst of all, he was going to get away from them. From this life and the monsters who so crazily chased him and his family. The monsters that plagued his life.

He was going to leave one day. When he could, he'd pack up his bags and go. He wanted a life. A life he wouldn't be so scared of living.

One thing, though. He wished Dean wouldn't be so disappointed that day. He didn't understand how dad and Dean always complained about how hard it was, how they should have gotten a better life, yet when he was engrossed so deeply in his studies in his books, they stared at him funny.

He'd get away. He just wished his brother would too.

What it's like. Part 3: Dean

Dean, well, Dean was messed up. And he sure damn well knew it.

All his life, he'd felt the only thing permanent, the only thing that went with him wherever he went, the one thing he would never lose, was his brother. As the motels flashed by in a blurry haze, as he saw the states he left behind in the rearview mirror, he'd always felt like that was all he would have. Most of the time he was okay with it. Hell, he enjoyed it. No stupid school most of the time, he didn't have to see the same damn faces every day. No lousy family activities. No church. But, after that joy of not being bothered by the usual human activities and problems, the _normalcy,_ there always came the resentment and the doubt.

Sure, he wasn't like the other teenagers. But was that a good thing? He told himself he never even wanted it anyway. But, he did. Oh, he did. Not for himself, though. For Sam. The most important thing in his life.

Sure, cheesy. But it was true. It was sad how true it was. It was the only truth he'd ever even known. Sam was all he had when the last state was departed, the hunt finished. There was always that little shaggy mane of hair sticking up from behind the back seat.

Most of the time, he'd be annoyed to see it there because that surely meant the ongoing questions were soon to come. But, secretly, he was relieved. He was relieved that was the one thing he could count on. The one thing that would always be there. After the tiring hunts, the painful injuries, the nightmares, the loneliness, the guilt, the anger, the... their life. And, that was all he needed. The one thing he couldn't lose, the one thing that couldn't be ripped from him.

Even Delaney wasn't there all the time. She had left and for damn's sake, been dropped off into their lives unexpectedly. He loved her. More than he'd ever admit. He knew how much it had hurt her when they were younger. He couldn't understand why she needed to hear those three words so much. Probably cause she was a girl or something but he never said it much anyway. Actually, he'd only said it once. It ran deeper than that but neither brought it up. He'd let some of it gush out like a damn sissy the other day with the argument.

He just couldn't. It wasn't in his nature. And, most importantly, he was scared. He knew, oh he knew, Delaney was bound to leave again and he wasn't particularly bouncin' for the onslaught of emotions to come. He was scared of needing anyone else as much as Sammy. He couldn't take care of both, as much as he wished to. God knew, he'd tried. But Sammy was his main priority. He couldn't let anything happen to him.

If anything ever happened to Sam, he knew he didn't have to worry anything about what his dad would do. He wouldn't be able to take it. It was just… too unthinkable. He'd rather die than live one day without Sam. Because when Sam was gone, when his baby brother wasn't there, Dean was nothing. Just an empty carcass of a human. He'd sworn he'd never live one day without his brother. Not because that was what his father had forced on him, no. But because he couldn't.

Sam was all he needed. Sam was Dean.


	36. I know

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 36: I know.

"Hey. How's Laney?" Dean bumped into his brother as he walked out of Delaney's room. Sam bypassed him and trudged down the hall.

Dean turned, following Sam with his eyes. "Hey. You okay? Sam!"

Sam stepped into the boys' room without as much as a glance at his big brother. He slammed the door closed behind him and the click of the lock was heard.

"What the hell?" Dean mumbled. He was about to pick open the room door when John's voice called his name. He slowly made his way down the stairs and into the living room.

"Dad, I think something's up with…" Dean trailed off as he noticed the expression his father and Bobby had plastered on their faces. Their eyes had a blunt serious look to them, one they usually put on for whenever they had some very unsettling bad news to deliver.

"What's going on?"

The two older men were quiet for a moment and it seemed like they were waiting for the other to start talking. Dean waited patiently, keeping his eyes glued to his father.

John was the first one to speak, sighing deeply. "Dean… An old friend of mine called. Caleb. You remember him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well… he told me he had a lead for a Wendigo a few days back. Called to tell me he'd handle it. Told me that when he'd entered the monster's place, there were bodies strewn all over the place. He didn't pay much attention to them until he found a body that the Wendigo hadn't feasted on yet. A woman's body."

Dean didn't know how any of what his father was saying was relevant or important for that matter. Dean examined Bobby for any clue but Bobby just looked away.

"Dean…" John breathed. "It was Delaney's mother."

…

The look of pain on Delaney's face was so beyond hurt and guilt. Dean had never seen anything like it.

He watched as her face transformed from pure curiosity to grief in an instant. She sat there, her expression deeply confused as she tried to get some words out, some questions. Before she could even talk she turned away, gripping her stomach tightly as soon as the words registered in her brain.

"Please tell me... please tell me you're kidding. Please." She begged, eyes already beginning to water, mouth quivering in the effort of keeping the sounds of pain at bay.

Her mother couldn't be dead. She was invincible. She'd always been okay. Even after the major injuries, the near death experiences, she had always held on. Delaney had believed she would always be there. Even when she didn't want her to be. It couldn't be possible. Any of it. They had to be lying to her. They had to.

"I'm sorry, Laney. I'm... sorry." John spoke softly.

"Please. Just... please." Delaney pleaded, holding onto the blanket covering her; with such force she could've ripped it if she tried.

To Dean, it looked like she hung her head, as quiet as a mouse. Then slowly, whimpers began to escape her lips, which soon became full blown sobs. Tears trailed down her face like rain, dripping off of her chin, slipping down her neck, leaving salty wet trails behind.

Dean turned to John, waiting for orders to do something. He didn't necessarily need them but he preferred to hear what his father thought was best. But, John didn't exactly know what to do himself. He'd dealt with crying people often. In his line of work, how couldn't he? Most of them were hysterical, scared beyond thinking straight, wetting their pants. But, Delaney, well, Delaney was close. Close to his heart and he didn't know how he could comfort her.

John noticed the hopeful expression his son had on and carefully said, "Do what you would do for Sam."

Dean was surprised. Never, in his seventeen years, had he heard his father make anyone else an equal to Sam. All he had ever heard from the man was, "Sammy. Take care of Sammy. He's your main priority. Watch out for Sam."

Dean knew he shouldn't have had to think about it. All that mattered at that moment was Delaney and her wellbeing. All he could do was hold her and wait.

John approached Delaney, put his arms around her, and kissed her softly on the head. Dean watched as he let go of her and exited the room.

Then, Dean sat next to Delaney, cradling her in his arms as best as he could, and listened to her hurt almost non-human sobs.

Delaney leaned into him, burying her head in his chest.

At first, he held her awkwardly. He had never had much experience with crying girls so he wasn't sure what was comforting. But, one thing he knew was that he never, in the rest of his life, wanted to hear such distressed crying again. It was something extremely horrible for anyone to have to go through and for someone to hear. It was a crying so broken and desperate and… lonely. A cry that broke your soul.

And, the worst part was that the cry came from Delaney's lips. It was that she was the one that was broken.

Eventually, Dean became used to the feel of her and held her closely, only caring about comforting her. He was slightly frightened at the way her shoulders shook uncontrollably and the troubling urgency in her breathing. He tried his best to hold her, to make her feel like she wasn't alone. Although, he knew that what he was doing could only help a little.

God, how he wanted to make her better. To make her feel like she would be okay. He'd always been able to make her feel better. She'd told him countless times and he had understood. The way he made her feel safe, better, was the way Sam made him feel. Like he'd be okay and he'd make it through. He needed to have that effect on her now. Not only for her, but for himself too. He didn't want to feel as useless as he felt. He couldn't stand seeing her like that.

He couldn't.

…

Sam didn't enter the room. He listened, his back pressed against the door to Delaney's room. Her cries went from moaning incoherent noises to sobs then to moans again.

He was hit with a small pang of fear when everything went silent. Was she okay? He waited impatiently for Dean to call out or emerge but he did neither.

Sam wanted to enter. He wanted to say sorry for leaving her when she needed him. He hadn't tried to understand her and that was unforgivable.

He was scared to enter. He knew he should leave it all behind him and march in there and hold her but Dean was doing a good job. Dean knew how to hold people. Or, at least, how to hold Sam.

Sam waited for it to be his turn to hold Delaney.

…

Dean held her as she slept, dreading the moments when her body shook with tremors and shivers. She gave such terrifyingly small whimpers in her sleep.

He felt her jerk a little and he held his breath as she slowly opened her eyes. He waited for the crying to begin once again.

She slowly turned away from him so that the back of her head was against his chin.

"Delaney?"

She didn't answer.

"Are you awake?" He knew she was but he was leaving the choice up to her. He wasn't stupid. He'd dealt with as many tragedies in his life that any other hunter had, maybe even more. He knew that at moments like these, all you wanted was to be held, to feel something warm against you to dispel the coldness and cruelness the world seemed to spew out.

He felt an almost imperceptible nod against his chin.

They grew silent. The window showed the darkness that seemed to cover everything outside, leaving nothing to be seen, the fierce wind rattling at the very same window. Dean listened to the whistle of it for a moment then turned away.

Dean didn't know what to say but he sure wasn't going to ask her if she was okay. He knew better than that. There was no way anyone would be okay with something like this, not for a long time anyway.

"You… don't have to say anything," She spoke, her voice scratchy and hoarse.

"Delaney, I'm sorry. For all those things I said about her and how I pushed you. I had no right."

Delaney breathed slowly, trying to hold herself together. "I… was still… so mad at her."

"She knew you, Laney. She knew you still loved her."

She shook her head and when pain sprouted through it, she stopped. She was literally biting at her lips and clenching her fists as tight as she could, to keep from crying. She didn't think she had any right to cry for her now. To need her now.

Dean felt this and held her tighter.

"Go ahead. It's okay."

"Go." She choked. "Just… leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving."

"Just… go!" She snapped, pushing him away. "Go!"

"Delaney…" He warned, scared she would become extremely agitated and split her stitches or hurt her injuries.

"Go!" She stumbled out of bed and tripped over the carpet in her need to get away. She didn't move once she was sitting against the bed. She felt the pain spring up again, filling her every pore. She didn't understand how it could hurt so badly. She began to sob again, gripping her stomach tightly, waiting for it to subside. She knew it wouldn't.

Where was her mother? Why were people saying she was gone? She couldn't be. Not when she still had so many things she wished she could have told her. Not when she still had so many questions she could have asked.

She tried to blink away the hot tears that kept coming, that streamed down her face disobediently, reminding her of the things she could have had with her mother, the things she had pushed aside and rejected. How could she have done that?

Dean slowly rounded the bed to the side she was on and sat next to her. Delaney buried her face in her knees.

Dean gently put his arms around her, and silently held her.

"I miss her." She breathed heavily, the sobs wracking through her petite form, or at least, petite compared to his.

"I know. I… know." And he did. He knew what it felt like, exactly, to miss a mother.

* * *

Love you, you Guys!  
This fic is rapidly coming to an end but before you freak out, don't worry. There will be a sequel. I would say... less than 8 chapters to go. I think.:P

~Mar98

P.S I have placed a poll, just for fun. I have no idea if I even did it right but check it ou. I can't tell you how because even I don't know how. :P

Pretty please!


	37. Family

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

The family - that dear octopus from whose tentacles we never quite escape, nor, in our inmost hearts, ever quite wish to. ~Dodie Smith

Chapter 36: Family

"She's asleep." Sam sighed, almost in relief, as he sat down at the small table in Bobby's kitchen. He'd been up to see her only twice in the past three days and he had been lucky that she had been asleep.

The sunlight streaming in through the small window over the sink was enough to notify them to the time of day and the weather out. It was sunny with a gentle breeze and if they were in any other type of circumstance, they would have been outside running all over the place or helping Bobby with some of the work that needed to be done around.

The way everything seemed to be okay outside and in most people's homes. He didn't think it was fair that the sun was still shining with its damn annoying rays and the breeze still cool and soft when his family was falling apart. He found that unbearably cruel and sickening. He felt like punching a wall but he knew it wouldn't help. He also knew that it wouldn't make him feel any better.

"Have you figured out what happened to her?" Dean questioned, rubbing at his face, sitting on the counter. Nobody had the energy to tell him to get off or scold him for it.

"She was in a Wendigo's lair, boy. What do you think happened to her?" Bobby growled, not bothering to look up from his books. Dean had no idea what the hell he was looking for but he didn't want to ask. Bobby was already in such a sour mood.

"Caleb's dropping over to leave Jane's car and stuff. And… you know… her body." John stepped into the kitchen and his sons noticed how much he looked like crap. He had bags under his eyes, his hair looked greasy and dirty. Bobby handed him a cup of coffee and John seemed to take it gratefully. "How is she?"

"She's asleep. Honestly, I think it is better that way, for all of us. She needs to rest and apparently…" Sam paused taking a look at everyone; Bobby, who was glued to half of the table top full of books, Dean who looked like he was downright about to pass out, and his father who just looked dead. "So do we."

"Are we gonna bury her?" Dean mumbled, ignoring his little brother's ranting. He needed rest and pronto. But it wasn't like he hadn't been through the same almost-all-consuming exhaustion before. He practically lived with it for sixty percent of his life. Complain was the last thing he was going to do.

"We better leave that to Delaney. I'm afraid that there's not going to be that much left to bury anyway." Bobby sighed, flipping through the particularly large book in front of him.

"I thought the Wendigo hadn't… uhmm… feasted on her yet." The pinched disgusted look on Sam's face would have made Dean smirk any other time.

"Their definition of feasting and ours are very different. They eat… everything." John added.

"She feels bad." Dean informed, looking like he blamed himself for half of the things going on with the girl he had come to know as his sister.

"Her mom only died, Dean." Sam snapped sarcastically. "Of course she's going to feel bad!"

Tensions had been running high and nerves ever so thin over the last few days. No one talked about anything besides the situation going on and even then; they didn't talk much except to ask how Delaney was doing and her state and whether she ate.

"Not that, stupid. She feels bad because the last words her mom heard from her weren't exactly the nicest." Dean retorted a nasty look crossing his face but he let it go once he realized who he was talking to. He turned away slightly and rubbed at his eyes.

"Poor girl. To think her mother died not being on the greatest terms with her…" Bobby trailed off knowing that putting yourself in someone else's shoes at a time like that wasn't a great thing to do.

That was one place none of them ever wanted to be in again.

Before Bobby could open his mouth again, the familiar ring of a phone, emanating from John's jacket pocket, rang out making Sam and Dean look up.

"Ugh… shut the thing-"

"Hello?" John interrupted his eldest and turned away from them. He didn't have to exit the room since they were all as quiet as could be. "Uh-hmm. Yeah… I'm on it. Thanks."

John closed the phone and slowly turned to Bobby. "Caleb's got a case. I'm gonna take it. I'll be back in a few days. Boys, listen to Bobby and watch out for Laney."

"You're leaving?" Sam couldn't hide the surprise in his voice and it looked like hiding any emotion, was the last thing on his mind.

"Yes. I'll be back as soon as I can." John stuck the phone back in his jacket and drained the coffee left in his cup, heading out.

Sam bolted up, leaving the chair unbalanced, trailing after his father.

"You can't leave!" Sam quickly rounded his father, to stand in front of him. "Not with Delaney like this!"

"I'm not leaving her alone." John reminded, picking his duffel up off of the living room floor and swinging it over his shoulder.

"But you are leaving her." Sam dropped his voice to a more appropriate tone. "She needs you, Dad."

John paused in his movements and turned to his youngest. The expression of frustration and desperation in his baby's face was hard to ignore, even after all the times he had had to. He wanted to stay home with him. He wanted to be able to take them out to baseball games and talk to them about normal stuff that they should be going through. He wanted to actually be a father to them, in the sense that they needed at their ages. Yeah, he didn't have real talks with them about things they wanted to know. Yeah, he was rarely home -or with them. He wanted to be, God knew he did, but that wasn't his main priority at that moment. If saving them, keeping them alive, meant not being a 'father' to them, in the sense everyone else seemed to express, then he wouldn't be their father. He had to be what he had to be. He had to do what he had to do.

He just hoped they'd understand that someday.

"No, son. People out there, victims, need me. She'll be fine. It sure hurts a hell of a lot but she'll be fine."

"She's family."

"I know."

"You've always said that's the most important thing. No matter what."

"And it is. But, she's here, at home. With Bobby and Dean. She's safe, Sam."

"This isn't about safe! Her mom just passed away! You're like her dad! You need to be here!"

"Not now, Sam. Go finish your breakfast and no more."

Sam closed his mouth reluctantly, trying to cool his temper because he knew where this was going, set his jaw, and returned to the kitchen. Dean and Bobby were silent but Sam knew they had heard every single word.

Dean watched his brother. He examined the angry rejected look in Sam's eyes and he knew what was growing in him. He had seen it before and had worried about it endlessly. Sam didn't understand why John did certain things. Hell, neither did Dean but he shut his mouth and he did what he was told. Sam argued and seethed, believing his father was an obsessed unfair man who couldn't care less about his children.

Sam was growing apart from John, if he had ever been close to him, and Dean couldn't do anything about it. Sometimes Dean wished his dad would cool it, go easier on Sam. He hated how they bickered sometimes, the coldness and misunderstanding so deep in their eyes Dean could sink in it. He wished he could build a damn bridge between their big heads so they could comprehend that neither one meant any harm. But they were stubborn. Like father, like son.

And Dean, well, Dean was the glue to everything. He considered himself as much. He worked his hardest at keeping his family together when he knew it was close to falling apart. He was the one that sucked everything up and he was the one that had to be strong.

"I'm goin' up to see Laney." Bobby broke the silence, sighed, and exited the room.

Sam continued to pick at his eggs and Dean watched him.

~ Family quarrels are bitter things. They don't go by any rules. They're not like aches or wounds; they're more like splits in the skin that won't heal because there's not enough material. ~ F. Scott Fitzgerald

…

Bobby entered Delaney's room quietly, closing the door softly behind him. The room was perfectly clean, everything in its place, the sunlight streaming through the window illuminating it all.

Sam had refused to close the window blinds, hoping the sun would do something to better Delaney's state. So far, nothing had changed.

She had been in the same speechless, unresponsive state over the past three days and everyone was really starting to get worried. They had given her a day or two to let it out but they had at least expected some improvement along the way. John had talked to her, Dean had talked to her, and now it was Bobby's turn.

Bobby didn't know what to say anymore than he knew how to take care of a teenage girl. But like any other time, he'd swing it and hope for the best. He had never been much of an emotional talker and he couldn't stand any cheesiness or chick-flick moments. But for someone he loved, he'd do anything. That included, spilling his feelings like a fifteen-year old girl when necessary.

Delaney was sitting up, tinkering with something. Bobby watched her for a moment, waiting for her to say anything, to demand to be left alone. When she didn't, he walked closer and he saw she was fiddling with the necklace that had always been around her neck. The one with a small black fish.

Bobby sat down next to her, the bed creaking slightly. He didn't speak for awhile, just waiting for the moment something would come to him.

She stopped twisting the fish around and around and spoke, "Go."

That one word made Bobby more determined to stay.

"Did I ever tell you about my wife?" His voice came to her softly, calmly. Caringly. Delaney's cold expression seemed to falter a moment.

"She was beautiful. The prettiest thing I had ever laid eyes on. Before I knew anything about this life and the monsters, she was possessed. Almost rabid. The things said when she was possessed… let's just say I knew she wasn't human. Not anything close. I was clueless. I had no idea what could have happened. I had no idea what was wrong. All I knew was that she wanted to rip out my throat. In the end, I did what I thought could put her to rest. I… I killed her."

Delaney looked up at Bobby, eyes wide and filled with pain. Pain for the man she thought of as her uncle.

Bobby, for the first time since he had walked in, saw the state she was in. Her eyes were red and tired, her wavy hair was dirty and greasy, tangled and all over the place.

It broke his heart to see her in a state of such pain and denial. It hurt profoundly when she gave him the look of pity that everyone seemed to give him when he spoke of what he had to do to his wife.

"I killed her. The only thing in my life. I became a hunter, dedicated my ol' self to hunting these sons-of-bitches. I still dream about it. The way she wanted to tear me apart, the way she wanted to drive me insane… the way I stabbed her. But, I tell myself that I put her to rest. That she was peaceful. You don't know how I felt when I figured out that all of it could have been prevented with a few old damn words. I've lived a long time thinking it was my fault. I still do. I just don't want you to live that way. You don't know what it does to you. You're cleaner out of this than I am so you use that and you move on. She knew why you were talking that way and I even dare to say you had the right. Your mother knew you loved her, Laney. And you know she loved you. Now you let go of that guilt and self-hate I know you're feeling."

Delaney didn't move or speak as Bobby stood up and exited the room. She didn't react or look anywhere else but at the pendant in her hand minutes after her room door had been closed. But then softly you could hear her whisper, "I'm sorry, mommy. I'm sorry."

…

Delaney's seventh birthday

"Mommy!" Delaney ran at her mother, who was preparing a huge chocolate birthday cake.

"Does it have pudding inside?" Delaney mounted the stool next to the kitchen counter and once seated, swung her legs back and forward, excitedly.

"Yes, Delaney." Jane laughed, trying to memorize the excitement and impatience in her daughter's face. She felt she'd only have a few years to see it plastered on her daughter's face, anyway. She knew about the monsters and it was only an amount of time until she had to be put to work as a hunter.

Jane was younger, her blonde hair cascading down her back in long smooth curls. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that Delaney had acquired. Her face was still beaming like most young people's do, her complexion a light creamy color. She didn't have many wrinkles or any other sign of older age yet but you could slightly see, if you looked closely, laugh lines.

"Is daddy coming home?" Delaney took a quick swipe at the cake with her small index finger, and stuck it in her mouth before her mother could smack it away.

"Yes. But just in case he doesn't make it on time, he told me to give you this." Jane wiped her hands on her apron and from it removed a small package.

Delaney squealed at the sight of a birthday present from her father and held out her small hands desperately. Jane handed the package to her but before she opened it, Delaney frowned.

"So… he's not coming?" Delaney asked.

Jane sighed, having gone over this more times than she would've had the patience for, "He said he's going to try. Now, open it!"

Delaney did and the look on her face was forever imprinted in Jane's mind. The way she pulled the necklace out of the box and held it like it was some priceless artifact. That was what Jane had hoped for.

"You like it?" Jane watched her daughter, and walked over to stand behind her. She placed her hands on Delaney's small shoulders.

"Yeah." Delaney nodded and immediately placed it around her neck. She started to twirl it around; awed by the way it glittered in the sun. It was a long silver chain with a medium sized fish pendant. The fish had its large lips open, forming an O and if Delaney had been asked what it was doing, she would have said "Giving a kiss." The fish seemed to be made of a dark black wood, most likely ebony. The fish was delicate and extremely detailed for its size, every scale expertly carved and shaped.

"'Love, Daddy'" Jane murmured, happy at the sight she was being given. When, in truth, it was "Love, Mommy." Delaney looked up at her mother suddenly, not knowing it was her that the present came from, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Baby."

…

Delaney's POV

They were all I had left. She was all I had left and I pushed her away. Away and away until neither could stand the sight of the other.

And I blamed her. I blamed her for everything that _I_ couldn't handle, that was so out of either one's control. I hated her for a long time, not at least trying to understand what was going on with her.

How could I have done that? To a woman already so broken, how could I have done that?

I had been so angry and frustrated that I had been left behind, that she couldn't possibly care about me. I had been so angry that I hadn't heard from her in years. That I had had to live with this huge fear living inside me, growing and growing until sometimes I felt I couldn't even breathe. And after that, I had been so angry about the damned fact that after everything, even if I hadn't completely let go and the fury was still inside me, burning up, she had pulled me away from Sam and Dean. When everything had started to make sense. When I could finally think about something else besides my old home and the way she used to hug me and the way we used to laugh. She had bounced right back in and pulled me away.

What kind of daughter was angry that her mother wanted her back? What kind of daughter practically hated her mother?

I wished that my feelings were justified. I wished my anger had some basis on reality and that I hadn't just been selfish and ignorant. I wished I had a _reason_ for acting the way I did and being as angry as I was. But, as much as I tried, as much as I wished, I couldn't find that reason. My guilt was overwhelmingly clouding everything else and I no longer had any justification for what I had done. Before, I could have come up with a billion but now I didn't feel I had any.

And instead of talking to her and trying to figure out what was wrong with her, I just hated her. For being weak and hurt when I had to be strong.

The worst part was, I hadn't even understood that I couldn't even _begin to imagine_ what she was going through. I hadn't forgiven her, and in the end, she had died thinking the only person who could've loved her and missed her, hated her with all she had.

But I didn't. I loved her. The woman who did everything she could to make me feel like I still had a dad by being both parents for me, the woman who took me on daily adventures so I could forget the monsters that filled my night and day, the woman who stayed with me at night when I was too scared to act brave, the woman who had done everything she could to keep me a child a little longer.

And the truth was that, no matter what either one did, you were supposed to forgive and forget. I knew it was hard to do any of that when I had felt I had a reason and a justification for acting so, but I was supposed to let it go, no matter how hard. We should have handled it a different way, I knew that. I couldn't help but feel that most of the fault lay with me because I knew neither had much left, many people left in their lives and I knew how easy and quick it was to lose someone. In the blink of an eye. I had just been so angry and hurt. And that had cost me a lot.

I loved her. With all that was left of me.

But then, every once in awhile, the realization hit just as hard if not harder then when they had told me the words I never thought I would hear. She was gone. And there was no way I was getting her back.

I was empty.

My breath caught as I heard something I wasn't sure I was hopeful about or distressed about. I stumbled out of my bed when I heard a car pulling up into Bobby's yard. I watched, holding on desperately to the windowsill until my knuckles turned white, as Bobby went out to meet Caleb. Then, they rounded the van to the back.

And slowly, so painfully slowly, they pulled out a body. One wrapped in a large sheet so white. White as the snow on that long ago winter day where I was happy and oblivious. When I still had a family. When I was… me.

And I cried. I knocked over the small tables in my room. I grabbed the picture frames on the walls and I threw them, stomping on then with my bare feet.

Then, I collapsed. I curled up under the window where I had seen myself, my life, fall to pieces.

And I cried.

…

~The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together. ~Erma Bombeck

General POV

Sam was heartbroken at the sight that lay before him.

Delaney's feet were cut and bleeding, the front of her shirt also stained red. She sat under the large window in her room, head against the wall, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling.

Things had been knocked over but that didn't discourage Sam. He was fixing Delaney. He was bringing her back even if not all of her. He knew well enough that no one was the same after the death of a loved one, his dad being the living proof of that. But he was bringing Delaney back. Even if she had to scream and cry and hit something or someone but damn it, he was bringing her back.

He walked through the mess and slowly kneeled in front of her. "You love your mom?"

The bluntness of the question struck Delaney hard, when before she had been distant and distracted, he had her full attention now.

Sam felt like the lowest of scum asking her that but if it had a breakthrough, he'd take what come after.

"Well, do you?" Sam's voice cracked a little bit as the agony fleeted across her face. Her eyes revealed the pain the question seemed to cause her, the guilt so deep and raw that Sam was frightened by it.

The look she gave him was the worst part, a look of pain. She was straight out telling him, "I'm sorry, Sam. I can't do it."

"Don't give me that look. Come on. You're going to take a bath, you're going to get dressed, and you're saying goodbye to your mother." Sam held out his hand, firm in his decision.

Everything depended on whether she took that hand.

"If you love your mom, you'll let her go. You love your mom and she loved you. It hurts, I know it does. But, you can do this, Laney. If you don't let go, it's going to kill you. You know you can, even if the first step feels like you're turning on her. I'm not saying forget her and what she was to you. Just don't remember her this way."

Delaney slowly inched her head up, to look at one of the most important people in her life. A person that was so much a part of her that it was sometimes scary. She would've never thought that the two boys she had met all those years ago, the ones she remembered calling nerdy before meeting, would have ever become so deeply entwined with her emotions and her life. She would've laughed right out loud and called who ever told her that, insane and stupid. Even at the age of nine.

Because, the truth was, they were a part of her. They were her. Because, when she had felt alone and scared that her mother would never come back for her, when she was so achingly numbingly afraid she'd be alone, they had reached out to her. The little boys that were just as scared and alone had reached out to her. Even at her young age, she had understood what strength that took. Especially for them, family being everything to them, the only thing they had left. They had taken the time to make her feel okay when most of the time; they had tried to comfort each other.

That formed a bond between people. That formed family.

Despite the tears filing her eyes and the trembling in her lower lip, she found that she still made her way to Sam. Her hand found his like so many times before. And with that familiar thin hand of his, the feel of it against her own, she braced herself for the next step. She knew it wasn't going to be easy and she was having a hard time thinking it would ever be easier.

But what her grief had seemed to cloud from her was that she didn't have to do it alone. She had those two pairs of beautiful eyes always watching her, always with her. The semi-green ones that flashed with anger more than often, but that deep down showed that they loved her. And the soft hazel nurturing ones that looked over her even if they weren't any older than her.

She would cry on the way, that much was guaranteed. But she'd be making her own damn way.

* * *

Other things may change us, but we start and end with family. ~Anthony Brandt

* * *

**I couldn't decided on just one quote. I originally only intended to add three quotes for the last chapter of the fic but I decided it would be cool to just start doing it now, until the end. Thanks, Kinthinia! For the quotes and the advice and betaing and for being on awesome friend. Hugz!  
Thanks to everyone who has alerted this story and Favorited it and reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me every time I check my traffic or stats and find that ten or more people have reviewed. Between us, guys, I think I'm addicted to pressing the reviews button and reading what you have written for me and my story. :P Shhhh!  
I love writing and reading so much and for you guys to enjoy what I write is a pure treat. I sometimes still can't believe it. **

**Thank you so much.**

**:)**

**P.S I know, I know. I got carried away with the quotes. At least let me know if they fit the sections. Pretty please. Oh, and I messed up in the numbering so this is actually chapter 36. The last chapter was chapter 35. Okay?**


	38. Blood

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Chapter 37: Blood

Sam was strong enough to get Delaney into the bathroom across the hall and into the tub, partly assuming that it was because the pain hadn't quite seemed to hit her hard yet. She was able to maintain some of her equilibrium on her way over and she wasn't leaning onto Sam as much as he expected.

Once in the bathroom, Sam made her sit down on the toilet lid and began removing most of her outer garments. He left her underwear and bra on and, honestly, Delaney didn't look like she cared much whether Sam saw her naked. Sam left them on anyway, out of respect. He didn't feel comfortable with seeing anyone naked, anyway.

Sam looked over her body, checking for her injuries and inwardly winced when he caught sight of her split stitches. He observed her deeply cut feet and, for a moment, he was clueless as to what to do. He should take out the pieces of glass in her feet but he felt her feet should be washed first. He didn't have the necessary materials to re-stitch her abdomen and he was clueless as to what to use. In the end he decided to slowly lead her into the tub and position her feet carefully so they weren't leaning or pressing against anything.

It was pretty easy to say that Delaney was in the worst state Sam had ever seen her in. He watched as she lay in the tub for a moment, her eyes closed as the water slowly turned a light red as the blood that was once caked on her, washed away. He was confident the blood flow had stopped but any sudden movement could start it all over again.

He placed anything she might need close to the tub and slowly exited the bathroom, giving her the small moment of privacy he knew he would want if he were in her place.

He went through her clothes, setting aside the things she would need. Nobody in Bobby's house owned proper funeral attire and none of them had every actually seen the meaning and use in wearing special type of clothes for someone's death. He even remembered the very same words Bobby had used when asked about funeral attire. "Why the hell would a dead person care what you wear to the grave? They're dead!" Sam laid aside one of her black shirts anyway.

When he entered the bathroom to check on her, he found a pile of wet undergarments by the tub and he tried his best not to stare at her directly. He couldn't help it when he had to take her out of the tub though.

The fatigue had hit her and he could barely stand up. Sam hardly managed to wrap her in a towel and sit her down on the floor. No matter how big Sam was getting he didn't have the strength to pick her up and help dress her. He called for help.

Dean didn't voice his surprise at the breakthrough Sam had gotten but just picked Delaney up off of the ground like a baby and took her to her room.

"Can you get dressed?" Sam put down the clothes had had picked for her, on the bed.

She nodded softly and they exited her room.

Sam dropped onto his behind, his back against the closed door, his wet shirt sticking to his skin. Dean came to a stop against the opposite wall, keeping a close eye on his tired looking wet brother.

"I always knew you'd be the motivational coach out of the family." Dean smirked, trying to make the situation lighter.

Sam ignored the joke and Dean shrugged.

"What'd you tell her?"

Sam noticed the change in Dean's tone of voice and slowly raised his head to look at him. He looked serious enough so Sam gave in.

He adjusted himself so the door didn't feel as uncomfortable against his back, "I told her to get up, take a bath, get dressed, and say goodbye to her mom. I told her that was the best move, to move on. There was no use to remember her that way."

Dean nodded slowly, catching the meaning his brother was trying to send his way. And when they caught each other's eyes, Sam made sure not to look away.

"I told her she didn't have to forget her. I told her that if she really truly loved her mom, she'd let go." Sam said, softly.

"Hey, man. I agree but us hunters, we only have so many people we love and if one of those sons-of-bitches gets them there's no way in hell I'm letting it off the hook." Dean shook his head, his lips forming a bitter smirk.

Sam examined his older brother closely and chuckled at the absurdity he felt his brother was demonstrating. "Don't try to justify what dad's done."

"Then, you try to stop judging him." Dean didn't as much as blink at Sam's retaliation. "You know why he's doing this. That demon's got this sick liking for Winchester meat. Even if dad does want revenge for what it did to mom, he's also doing it to protect us."

"That's not true. Maybe if he'd accepted what that thing had done, we wouldn't have lived such a messed up life."

"We would've had a fucked up life anyway and you know it. Dad tried his best, Sam. You should appreciate what he does and what he goes through to keep this family going."

"What kind of father willingly puts his children on the line for some demon that isn't even worth it anymore, Dean?"

"What, Sammy, you think we could've been normal? There's no way we could've ever fit in with those kids at school. How many times did they call you freak? How many times have they given either of us funny stares? And if you don't believe mom is worth it then-"

"That's not what I'm saying. Mom is worth everything, anything. But don't you think we've given all we _can_ give? Do you think _she'd_ want that? If she died for us, to save us, what the hell makes you think she'd want dad to drag us all across the country like some delinquents? Huh?" Sam demanded the emotion and anger so deep in his voice he hardly recognized it.

"Yeah, she saved us. She died protecting you and I think she at least deserves the peace of mind that the thing that killed her can't hurt anyone else."

"This isn't about her peace of mind, Dean! This is about his! He can't stand the fact that he couldn't save her, that all that happened was so out of his hands!

"You know what? Maybe, yeah. But as a family, not matter how messed-up and insane and unreasonable, we stick together. We back each other up, like we're supposed to!"

"Even if sticking together, backing each other up, in the end, is what pulls us apart?"

Before Dean could answer, Delaney's small voice was heard from the room. Sam stood up, giving his brother one last look of pain.

Dean followed him, watching as Sam carefully sat down next to Delaney, let go of his uncertainty, and began patching her up.

Dean knew Sam's feelings were justified. He knew what Sam was feeling because he had felt exactly the same way, many times before. And as much as he wanted to let it out, as much as he wanted to tell Sam that he wasn't wrong and that he did know what he was feeling, he couldn't. If keeping his family together meant dispelling Sam's accusations and frustrations, he'd do it. Like he'd said, hunters only had so much left. His family was all _he_ had left.

"Let me see your feet." Sam knelt down in front of her and slowly lifted one of her dangling feet. The flesh was torn and blood was slowly starting to seep out again. Sam reached for the first-aid kit he had acquired from downstairs during her bath and slowly began to disinfect her feet. When that was done, he bandaged them and began do on her wrists.

He disinfected the cuts and wrapped them in gauze. Sam wasn't good at stitching up major injuries yet and he had never actually felt comfortable with the prospect of sewing someone back closed.

Dean noted Sam's hesitation as he removed the regular needle from the first-aid kit. "Let me see." Dean said gently and took the materials from Sam's hands.

"You're going to have to lie down." Dean told Delaney softly and she nodded. He began to stitch her up, inwardly wincing when she flinched. He checked her head wound but that one seemed to be healing fast and healthily.

"All done, Laney. You want to rest a little?" Dean grabbed a hold of Delaney's arm as she began to sit up.

"I'm… No. I'm ready to say goodbye." Her voice was hoarse and scratchy and it took a lot to make out what she had said.

Dean and Sam, both forgetting their argument earlier, exchanged a look.

"Delaney, I think you should rest first." Dean moved his hand from her arm to the small of her back and Delaney softly closed her eyes at that. It was scary and amazing how such a small move could make her feel less alone and scared.

"I need to do it now. When… I-I still can." She whispered.

Dean stood there for a moment, arguing with himself, unsure of whether to make her lie back down for a nap or go with it. He didn't want her to exert herself more than she needed to but he was worried that if they didn't let her say goodbye soon, she wouldn't be able to later.

He sighed slowly and tightly grabbed onto her hand. "Come on."

Their progress was slow and unsteady. Delaney was in an extreme amount of pain but she refused to let Dean carry her. Sam trailed behind them, ready in case she stumbled or tripped.

"You already saw me naked. I'm not letting you carry me." She smiled the smallest of smiles, feeling slightly bad for putting Sam through that.

It didn't seem right to Dean but he appreciated the effort she was making to show them she was feeling slightly better. Or, at least, he hoped she was. He knew that this was far from over.

"I didn't. Sam was the one that got full view." Dean answered, keeping his smile to a minimum. "Poor kid. You left him traumatized."

Delaney took a step down and as her foot landed Dean saw the pain flash in her eyes. He stopped her softly, putting his other hand on her arm.

"Hey, you sure? If it hurts I'm not letting you down like this, on your own."

Delaney turned to him and tried to give him her best "Shut up, grandpa" looks.

"I'm serious, Delaney." Dean warned, ignoring the look.

"I'm fine." She said quietly, focusing on the stairs once again.

Dean watched her closely then spoke, "Come on." He picked her up carefully, his right arm hooked under her knees and his other arm cradling her back.

Sam held open the front door as they stepped out. Delaney's eyes took time to adjust to the brightness. She hadn't been outside in a while and Bobby's house was usually kept in a slightly dark environment.

They rounded the house to the back to find a newly built pyre and Delaney felt the pain returning at the sight of it and the blanket covered body lying by it.

Dean put her down, eyes glued to her face, searching for signs of a breakdown. Sam was watching her as well and he felt that he should have refused to let her down. Her grief was still fresh and he really didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

"Delaney." Sam stepped out to stand next to her and put a hand on her back. "You don't have to do this now."

Delaney turned to him slowly and gave him a small eyes-full-of tears smile. "No. I do."

Bobby emerged from the back door of his house and when he caught sight of the boys and Delaney he knew what was next. He climbed down the steps and walked his way to them. He came to a stop beside Delaney and softly brushed the back of her head with his hand.

"I'm sorry, baby. Your momma was a great woman and a great hunter. She died a warrior's death. And… now that's all we can ask for."

Delaney nodded almost imperceptibly and began to move her feet in the direction of her mom's body. All six eyes were glued to her as she painfully and slowly grew closer to the body.

She bent down in front of the body, carefully adjusting herself so she wouldn't be in that much pain. She knew her mother's body wasn't going to be in the best shape or the shape she would hope for. She ran her hand lightly over the soft fabric of the blanket covering her then slowly slipped her hand under it. She looked for the thing she most needed at that moment and grasped it tightly when she felt it. She softly pulled it out and examined the dirty dark creases that made up her mother's hand.

Quickly, tears began to fall against the dirty cold skin. It didn't bother her that the skin was cold because at that moment, all she had wanted was to feel it, to feel it for one last time. To have it against her own before she had to say goodbye.

Before she broke down, she carefully bent her head down, to touch her lips to the hand. Then she slowly started the painful process of standing back up.

When she stood once again next to her brothers, Bobby picked up the sheet-covered body and placed it on the pyre. Before they lighted it, Delaney removed the necklace around her neck and looked at it one more time.

It had taken her awhile to realize who the necklace had really been from but when she knew, she felt her heart swell with the pain and gratitude she felt for her mother.

She dropped it soundlessly on top of her mother and stepped back to let them light the pyre.

Sam, because he wasn't sure what to say, said "I'm sure she was a great woman."

"Yeah. She was." Delaney answered turning to face her Sam. She reached for his hand and he took it willingly. And as they watched the flames begin to rise and the smoke begin to curl upwards, Dean took a hold of her other hand. It was the first time he'd ever done anything of the like, but to Delaney, it felt natural. And surprisingly, to Dean it did as well.

She'd always felt like she was alone in some sense. She's always felt like she'd never have a home or a family to really call her own. And at that instant, she knew she was wrong. She didn't have a lot. Maybe she didn't have a white picket fence or a dog name Max or a suburban house. She didn't have a dad or a mom or annoying cousins and crazy uncles and aunts. But she had Sam and Dean and Bobby and John.

And, she now felt they'd always be enough.

* * *

Blood's thicker than water, and when one's in trouble  
Best to seek out a relative's open arms.

~Author unknown

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hugs to all of you!  
This fic still has a few chapters left, so any of you, don't you dare leave me. I'm watching you...**

**:P**

**Okay, so the last time I told you I had a poll out it wasn't necessarily up but now it is. Please check it out and vote!  
Thanks a million to my awesome Beta, Kinthinia. Check out her fic, Bloody Ashes Are All I Have. Purely amazing.**

**:D**

**P.S I really want to know what you thought about this chapter. Please let me know! **


	39. Mistake

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

Family quarrels have a total bitterness unmatched by others. Yet it sometimes happens that they also have a tang, a pleasantness beneath the unpleasantness, based on the tacit understanding that this is not for keeps; that any limb you climb out on will still be there later for you to climb back. ~Mignon Mclaughlin

Chapter 38: Mistake

The night the Winchesters left Delaney felt extremely torn. She knew it would only be for a week or two until they finished the job they had set out to do but they had been with her every minute of every day since her mother's death and she still wasn't comfortable with the prospect of being alone. She felt that any moment that she was without them she'd never see them again and that brought too many painful lonely memories of the four years that she had been with her mom. She was so scared to let go of anyone now and she felt if she did she would literally fall apart. On the other hand, she didn't want them to see how she was anymore. She knew it worried them sick to see her slowly recovering, to see the hard agonizing work it was taking her and she felt they should take a break from her. They deserved the rest.

But as they entered her room to say goodbye, Delaney couldn't help it. Her chest stopped moving in the soft calm movements of respiration and froze; her eyes began to sting automatically. She'd always been strong and she had never felt as weak as she did then. It angered her deeply that she needed everything ten times more than she usually would.

Sam shuffled over to her automatically and sat on the bed next to her. He placed a large hand on her leg and gave a small reassuring smile. Delaney could've sighed at the recognition Sam showed to her feelings. The familiarity. He knew her better than anyone.

"We'll be back in a few weeks. Dad found a job in Georgia. We decided it was better for you to stay put and recover. We won't be long, I promise."

Delaney nodded giving him a small shaky smile. Sam noticed it and put his hand on hers.

Delaney savored the touch and looked up for the other Winchester. Dean stood by the door, his hands in his pockets watching both of them closely.

He walked to stand beside her bed and looked down at her, the dark creases under his eyes prominent. Delaney felt slightly guilty at the sight of how tired he looked.

"Dean… you look like you could drop any second. You should take a twenty minute nap or something." Delaney's face slowly revealed the worry she was feeling.

Dean smiled tiredly and shook his head, "You worry about yourself, Princess. I'll be fine."

"Dean, come on. John'll understand and if he doesn't I'll kick his ass myself. Please, just rest. It'll make me feel better." Delaney gave him her best pleading look but she honestly had no energy or will. Her feet were slightly better and her abdomen wasn't giving her any pain because Bobby had been up earlier to force feed her pain pills. She never really had been able to swallow pills easily and everytime she did need to, Bobby literally had to have a couple cups of water handy. She hated any type of medicine or medical procedure but she was glad Bobby had insisted.

"We have to go. I can take it."

"No, you can't. If you don't lie down now I'll knock you out myself."

"She's right, Dean. You really need the sleep. You look like crap."

"Thanks." Dean snapped, running his hand through his hair.

"Please. Don't you ever do anything that's good for _your_ well-being? Just a little while. Please." Delaney begged softly.

Dean heard the pleading tones in her voice and saw the way her lips turned into a frown; her eyebrows furrowed leaving a worry line across her clear smooth forehead. He turned to Sam who was giving him his traditional puppy dog eyes and the irritating pout thing.

He did need the rest. But, he wasn't sure if it was in any one else's best interests besides him. If he needed to stay up a long time to get to the job as soon as they could, he do it at once, without blinking.

But, the looks they were giving him were making him feel extremely uncomfortable and frustrated so he slowly nodded his head and gritted his teeth.

"I'll go tell dad to hold off for an hour or two. Dean, go to sleep." Sam stood up and before he left completely he gave Dean a stubborn look. Sam had been given a few chances to nap and he had made them worth the while. Dean had been too pig-headed to lay down and take some shut-eye. Dean rolled his eyes and spun to face Delaney.

"Okay, scoot over." Dean let a huge yawn out and kneeled on top of the bed. He fiddled with his boots for a few seconds before Delany heard them clunk to the floor. Delaney slowly slid over leaving Dean enough space to lie down and pulled the covers up slowly so Dean wouldn't see she was only in her pajama shorts and undershirt. She knew he'd seen more of her a few days earlier and poor Sam had seen her practically naked, but she still wasn't comfortable with Dean seeing anything more. Dean noticed this but didn't comment like he usually would have.

He splayed himself out on top of the covers, fully dressed and just closed his eyes. Delaney watched him for a moment, turning slightly to face him.

When Dean suddenly opened his eyes, Delaney only blinked surprised and turned slightly red.

"You… okay?" Dean whispered worriedly.

Delaney gave a shrug then turned so she was tummy up. Dean watched the way she pulled the cover all the way up to her nose and closed her eyes. She'd always done that. She'd go straight to the restroom when she was ready for bed. She'd take five or ten minutes washing her face and brushing her teeth. Then, she'd pull back the covers far enough so she could just slide in easily and pull them up really fast. After, she'd sit up and fiddle with the necklace around her neck. She'd look at it and study it and a few times he'd seen her lips move slightly as if she was talking to it or even praying. Dean had never actually been sure and sometimes he'd thought he'd imagined it. He'd never asked.

She'd pull the covers all the way up then fall asleep.

Dean watched as her breathing became slow and deep and the way the covers moved slightly up and down. When he was satisfied she was asleep, he closed his eyes and turned the other way.

…

3 Weeks Later

"Yeah… good…No… It's getting there… speaking of which, I got some new parts that I've been meaning to show you." Bobby's voice trailed from his desk in the living room to the kitchen where Delaney was seated.

Her appetite was coming back and her wrists and feet were almost completely healed. Her abdomen was healing along slowly and now she could move from place to place but only if she was extremely careful and she set a pace. She couldn't make any sudden movements or carry anything too heavy. But all in all, she was doing well.

John and the boys had been gone for three weeks and all she had been able to keep herself busy with was Bobby's book collection. She was already halfway through one of the shelves in Bobby's study.

She hadn't been out since her mother had been burned on the pyre and so far, she wasn't sure she could make it to the front door without hurting herself.

"She's doing better… yeah… I would say she's getting there but she still get's that little faraway look every now and then." Bobby tried to say this quietly but Delaney had good hearing.

Delaney sighed softly. John had been calling in every day, asking for any news or hunts but mostly to check in on her. She'd talk to him once or twice but usually Bobby was the first one to reach the phone. The only times she'd gotten to talk to John was when she'd been sitting next to Bobby's desk reading a book and Bobby had been making lunch.

"That's good. Why don't you head on here for a few days… That can wait, Winchester. The boys need some rest. Hurry on over and I swear if you don't show up in a few hours I'll rock salt your ass."

Delany heard the click of the phone getting placed back on the hook and she smiled to herself. Bobby walked in and Delaney smiled wider. "They're coming back?"

"They better." Bobby huffed as he placed the coffee in the coffee maker.

"Yeah. Let's hope John listens to you. Bobby… I've been meaning to look at my mom's old stuff. Can I?" Delaney asked timidly. That was one of the only times she'd ever been timid and she had no idea why.

"Now, why would you ask permission? All that stuff is yours anyway." Bobby rolled his eyes. "It's upstairs. I'll bring it down meanwhile you finish your breakfast."

He disappeared as she finished her orange juice and she heard him going up the stairs. She continued eating her scrambled eggs and strips of bacon.

The main reason she wanted to look through her dead mom's stuff was to see if she had left behind any references or names or information that could have to do with her father. She knew her mother had kept a journal as well, filling it in as she went, with her many hunts and discoveries.

"Here." Bobby placed a large cardboard box in front of her. "These are all her personal items. Her weapons and her books are in my storage room. They're yours but you won't need them for a while."

"Thanks." Delaney nodded. Oh, she knew she'd need her weapons soon enough if she was still planning on finding her dad. Which she sure damn well was.

"I'll be out back if you need me. Just shout through the window." Bobby shuffled out of the kitchen and a few seconds later the front door opened and closed.

Delaney grunted as she stood up, her stomach still felt sore, and placed her dishes in the sink.

She sat back down and pulled the box towards her. She opened the box quickly before she had to think much about it. She stuck her hand in and pulled out the first thing she felt. She was about to place what looked like a smooth wooden box aside when she caught sight of a piece of paper sticking out of it. It looked like it was plain white on one side and multi-colored on the other side. A photograph. She tugged it loose and turned it over to the right side.

It was her. Her and her dad on that snowy day that her earrings from Sam reminded her of. She was laughing, squirming as her father tried to cover her in snow, to make her into a snowman. Of course, the snow had slid right off but they had enjoyed it. It was the one time her dad had been home in time for Christmas.

Before she could let her emotions overpower her she placed the picture aside carefully and continued looking through the wooden box. She found several other pictures, of herself and her dad. At the very bottom of it all, she gently pulled out a simple band. As soon as she saw it she knew it was her mother's wedding ring. She ran her index finger over the smooth surface.

She placed the ring on the middle finger of her right hand, so it mirrored the one on her left hand. The one Dean had given her.

She slowly went through the rest of the cardboard box, nothing as emotionally important as the contents of the wooden box. Putting her mom's favorite gun and lighter aside, she looked through several fat folders which seemed to be full of hunts. Her mom had written many side notes on the papers, crossing out the hunts dealt with and names of hunters that had finished them.

She placed those aside with her mom's computer and cell phone. The one thing she was looking for, though, showed up soon enough.

It was a long thick journal, black and smooth. She flipped through the pages to find the neatest hunting journal she had ever seen. She hadn't seen many hunters journals in her life but she had read and seen enough of Bobby's and John's. John's hadn't been easily comprehendible to her and Bobby's had been straight to the fact and mostly stated details of how to get rid of certain monsters. She knew Bobby had many more journals, varying on the topics they covered but she hadn't had the guts to look at any more of them.

The writing in her mother's journal was small and neat. The drawings were realistic and from what shek new, accurate. She almost sighed in relief at how easy it was going to be to read it. She flipped through the pages frantically, searching for any mention of her father. From what she had read as she skimmed through it, her mother had never went into too much detail about names, except for the hunters that had helped her or the demon's or ghost's name. Not once did Delaney see hers or her dad's name.

She was about to give up and start looking through the folders when she froze. She turned back a few pages in the journal and examined the drawing. Two bright yellow eyes looked on at her. She read the title over and over again unsure if her medications were making her loopy.

Yellow-Eyed Demon

She had no idea what the particular demon's name was doing in her mother's journal. But there sure was a lot of stuff about it.

She began to read through it all, not stopping at all or letting her eyes rest. And when she came to a certain section she froze. She didn't dare breathe as she read it and the only part of her body that moved were her eyes.

Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was shallow. But when she read the remaining her eyes snapped upward.

She needed to talk to John.

…

She was already waiting outside when the beautiful black Impala rolled into Bobby's salvage yard. The sun was setting and the night was already looking like it was going to be a cold one. The breeze that ruffled her hair was cool but wasn't able to cool her anger and frustration.

She stood up slowly when the Impala stopped in front of the porch.

Sam was the first one to step out of the Impala and face her. He examined her closely, taking in her appearance and noting she was clean and taking care of herself. She looked better and it seemed like walking wasn't causing her as much trouble as before. Relief swept through him but when he saw the way her chin was sticking out in defiance and her tense stance, he grew extremely worried. The Winchesters had learned a long time ago to notice when she was angry, considering they got that reaction from her often. She grew deathly quiet, like the quiet before a storm, her lips clamped tightly shut. After they got her talking, though, she could get to full on shouting but she rarely resorted to violence. She had usually been the one to break up Sam and Dean's fist fighting or arguments.

Dean and John came out of the car at the same time and Dean placed a hand on the roof of the Impala, his body not visible to her. If she would have been able to see, she would have seen the uncomfortable way in which he stood. He looked liked standing a certain way was paining him so he had to adjust himself.

"Delaney, you look good. How have you been?" John smiled softly, the sunlight glinting off his teeth.

Delaney stepped off of the porch and walked over to John silently. The gravel crunched under her flat boots as she stepped in front of him and fixed him with a cold stare. "Is there a reason why you didn't tell me my father helped you hunt for yellow eyes? And that my mother died because of it and my father had to sell his soul to bring her back?" The way she spoke made John lose the smile and think over her cold angry words in his head.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look of shock and confusion, their mouths slightly opened and eyes full of shock. John didn't answer.

"You knew all of that; all of why _any_ of this was happening and you didn't breathe a word. Did you think I shouldn't know?" Delaney asked flatly, the anger evident on her face. "Because, honestly, I think that should've been the first thing to fly out of your mouth all those years ago."

"Delaney I-"

"No, John! It's my turn to talk! You had your turn and you let it bypass you! You've hidden from me the biggest thing in my fucked-up pity of a damn life! I…" She paused angrily struggling to find the right words to express her hurt and the betrayal she felt. "I had to find this out from my dead mother's journal! I thought… I thought you of all people wouldn't keep something like this from me." Her voice had dropped to a hiss, her eyes narrowed at him accusingly.

Nothing seemed to make sense to her anymore, and honestly, the Winchesters had been the only thing she could turn back to and that always make sense. When everything else had seemed to be falling apart or disappearing or tearing at the seams, they had always been there to back her up, to be_ there_. John had always spoken to her with the truth. Or, so she had thought.

"You don't know the whole story, Delaney," John warned.

"And whose fault is that? I trusted you. My mother, maybe she couldn't help the way she was! My father's just not here! But, you… you've always been there! And maybe we didn't make a damn promise or pact but thought you wouldn't_ ever_ be the type to leave me in the dark like this!"

"Delaney, relax." Dean was worried that she would hurt herself over the sudden movements she was most likely to make and the anger she was reverberating. She was seriously getting worked up and he was starting to get real nervous about it. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me!" Delaney shoved his hand away. She spun back to face John, ignoring the pain it was causing her, the sting of John's deed filling her eyes.

"I… I trusted you. But as it turns out, you just kept your mouth shut like everyone else. I guess you failed to notice this affects me too. But you know what? That's not new to me."

"Will you excuse us, boys?" John kept his eyes on Delaney.

Dean and Sam nodded and entered the house. When the door closed John sighed.

"Come with me, Delaney." John grabbed her arm.

She shook it off, "No. I don't need to hear anything from you."

"Delaney, don't do this. I can explain. Just… listen," John spoke carefully, watching the way her face had transformed. He realized that for most of her life, she had been without a father. Then, without a mother. He'd never put much thought into it because he hadn't wanted to think of the life and troubles she was living with. He realized she'd never had much and then she'd even had less when her parents had been taken away. He'd been her father figure when she hadn't had any, or at least had tried to be her father figure. He understood why she loved them so much and why she needed them so much. It was why Sam and Dean needed each other so much. They had nobody else. And now Delaney really had no one else. He'd known she'd seen him like a father and he'd felt he didn't deserve it. He knew what extreme pain she was going through now. For the only person you had left to have been keeping something so big from you, caused pain and broke trust. And it broke your heart.

Before she could leave he grabbed her by the hand and made her face him.

"I had a lead on yellow eyes. The first in a long time and your father wanted to help. I should have said no, I know I should have. But I needed the help and I was so sure we'd nail the son-of-a-bitch once and for all. It was a mistake, Delaney. It was a huge mistake and I wish I could take it back!" The guilt, anger, frustration, regret that had been building up over the years was finally evident and it left her speechless. His voice sounded pained and broken and the look in his eyes… She'd never seen him like this. "We thought we had it under control but what we hadn't counted on was that it would use your mom as a distraction. You were at home safe and sound and so were Sam and Dean. Your mother had stayed home with you and we were very lucky you weren't hurt too. But killed your mom before we could do anything. I should have pressed that we leave them far away but I didn't. I made so many mistakes that night. Your mom… she had been pregnant with her second child, your sister. I couldn't stay to keep an eye on how your dad was doing because I had to make sure Sam and Dean were okay. All I know is, your father didn't die when you thought he did. He would have died when you were thirteen."

Delaney's brain was turning as she tried to comprehend everything John was telling her. She could believe what he was saying. She'd only read a small amount on demonic deals.

But for her dad to do that…

"I was ignorant and inexperienced. I was intent on killing that thing; I_ needed_ to kill that thing! And your family got caught in the crossfire. I'm sorry, Delaney." John spoke. "I'm sorry."

Delaney only looked up at him, with a neutral expression on her face. He waited for the accusations to fly.

He'd felt bad for a long time, for what had happened, for what hadn't, and for what had come from it. He knew he had just ruined the life of an innocent three year old girl and for the first time, had realized what he had been doing to his children. That was when he had straightened out more and hadn't let anyone else in on Yellow-eyes. He couldn't anymore.

He felt that no matter how much he apologized to Delaney, nothing would ever make it any better. He'd had to live seeing her face, so pure and beautiful, and be reminded of what he had done, and swallow the guilt as best as he could. He'd broken her family. Just by not being able to say a simple no.

John braced himself for the "I hate you" he knew he deserved.

All too quickly he felt her smooth thin arms wrap around his waist and her head touch against his chest. She was too short to reach beyond that. He felt her sniffles and tears against him but he didn't speak. He could feel the lump in his throat and if he tried to talk he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." She spoke softly.

"Laney, you don't under-"

"Shhh. They were hunters. Maybe something else would have gotten them along the way."

"Delaney, I ruined your family. You should hate me." John spoke. He knew it'd be easier if she did. It would still be hard but easier if she hated him.

"But I don't. I was angry and hurt but it's okay. You made a mistake. We all do. I wish you hadn't but…" She tried to finish saying it before she let out a sob.

"You can't possibly…" John trailed off, disbelieving. He couldn't understand how she could forgive him for something like that.

"You can't change it. And I don't want to part with you like I did with my mother. That hurt too much. And that hating would be too… I can't do that to you, John. Not after I did that to my mother. Just let go." Delaney let go of John and faced him with her tear-stained face. "Your son taught me to."

John had always felt that those eyes bore into his soul. He'd never understood how but he knew they did. She had always understood what any of the Winchester's needed. And she had given it to them.

"Well, that's more than I've ever taught him." John turned away ashamed.

Delaney grabbed a hold of his hard calloused hand and looked into the eyes of the man she had trusted the man she knew she always would. There was no point in becoming any angrier and repeating the story she had gone through before. She'd let it go because she wasn't willing to let go of him.

Guilt is regret for what we've done

Regret is guilt for what we didn't do. ~Author Unknown

* * *

**A/N: _Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was super busy this whole last week with school stuff. It paid off though because I got named master musician of my year! Along with three of my other friends and we get to be on the same plaque my cousin and sister were on. Isn't that great? And, we got best of the best for the parade on saturday. We were a good marching band! :P_**

**_Anyway, I am even sadder to say that this is the second to the last chapter of It's Never Fate. Don't freak out! There will be a sequel and I will get to that one almost as soon as I finish this one. *sniffles* One more chapter to go..._**

**_Please leave me wonderful reviews like always and I really hope you guys continue reading how Delaney and the boys continue doing after the mess I made them go through. Pretty pretty pretty please let me know how this chapter was! How were the quotes? Did they fit? Were their reactions right? Please!  
And, thanks to all my amazing readers and reviewers! You guys have no idea how much I enjoy reading every single review and seeing how many new people added the story to their favorites or alerted it. It seriously has become addicting. :P And, please stick with me for the ride as long as it lasts. Even if this is the end of the first part, the ride is far and I mean FAR from over._**

**_And a very special non-freaky warm hug to my magnificent friend and Beta, Kinthinia. She lights up my day. She can edit like I wild woman, by the way. :D Hey... did that rhyme?_**

**_Take care all of you, and I am happy you are a lot._**

**_~Maritza (the weird one)_**


	40. What's all this about fate?

Summary: Delaney Mannings is dropped off with the Winchesters a few months after her father's death. She stays with them for two years and they become close. What happens when she has to go? What happens when she comes back?

I don't believe in any of that trash. All that, "It's fate" shit is as big a lie as any. It's just a way to make you feel puny and I say; you always have a choice. No matter what. ~Delaney Mary Mannings

Chapter 39: What's all this about fate?

Delaney didn't need to think about how to spend the rest of the day. She let it all go, she let it all slip to the back of her mind and decided to spend as much time as she could with the favorite men in her life. They played poker, Bobby made his famous delicious sandwiches, Dean cracked his dirty jokes, and Sam laughed the whole way through. And John… John stayed to see all of it.

They were all still slightly wary about Delaney's physical and emotional state but once it became clear she wasn't going to be left out and she wasn't going to take any mopey shit, they let loose. There was no point in not enjoying the time they had together.

As she watched them all laugh and playfully argue she felt something begin to creep into her gut. She knew the feeling well enough and unlike other times, she didn't suppress it or grow anxious about it. She let it fill her because she knew her gut was right.

"John… can you take me outside? I want to see the stars." Delaney smiled softly across the table in the kitchen. John looked up from his chips and nodded.

"Although, it'd be better if you stayed put." John sighed, getting up.

"That girl can't sit still for five minutes, much less close her mouth. You guys were the real good guys, leaving me here to take care of her. A few more days alone and we would have strangled each other." Bobby growled.

"Oh, you love me." Delaney smiled as she slowly stood up. John put a hand on her arm as she walked slowly past Bobby. She planted a wet kiss on his cheek before he could protest and giggled all the way out of the kitchen.

"Bobby, are you blushing?" Sam teased, slapping Dean's hands away from what was left of his sandwich.

"I'll hold him, Dean, and you get the pliers."

Once outside, John helped Delaney sit down on the porch steps and watched as she stretched her legs out. She placed her hands behind her, using them as a support. John stood by her, his hands in his pockets.

"No hunts soon, right?" Delaney asked without turning to him.

She kept her eyes firmly on the stars. She'd never been fond of the whole cheesy crap in movies. The, "Let me look at the stars one last time". To her, they were just big blobs of shiny rocks. John knew her and he suspected that she had wanted to talk to him in private.

"It can wait a couple of days." John shrugged.

"Good." Delaney turned to him and stared him straight in the eye. She was slightly nervous about the reaction John would take but she knew she needed to say it now. "John, my dad's alive. I can… I can feel it. I know the odds are stacked against it but I know he is. I have to believe he is and I'm going to find him."

John listened intently. He'd seen it coming from a mile away he just hadn't thought so soon.

"Delaney, you aren't in the right shape. Physical or emotional."

"I'm fine."

"Listen to me. You're fifteen, Delaney. You can't do this at such a young age." John shook his head. "You can't do this yet."

"I'm getting better. I can walk now and in a couple of weeks I'll be just fine. I'll only have a couple of scars to prove it even happened."

"You're pushing the doctor's orders as it is. You're pushing yourself. You take some time to get well and then we'll talk more over the matter."

"The damn doctors don't know jack-squat. I know I'm young but I'm not stupid. I may be stubborn, pigheaded, crazy, you can't say I've never been a hard worker. I've studied and practiced and trained like you told me to. You can't say I'm a child when it comes to hunting. I may not have the experience you and Bobby have but I'm handy with any weapon you give me and I think it's reasonable to say I can kick some monster ass. It's not like I'll always be on my own, John. I'll stop by to bug Bobby every chance I get."

"No. Not yet. You're too young." John repeated, shaking his head. She wasn't going to win this argument, he told himself. Even if he had to lock her in a closet. "You can't even drive yet."

"Yes, I can. Dean taught me. And anyway you, more than anyone, knows that hunters aren't as young as we look. We've seen stuff that can make anyone else shit their pants or get them locked in the rooms with padded walls. I can't wait until I'm older. I know my dad's alive but he's not going to last long."

"His deal was due two years ago, Delaney. Nobody's held off the hell-hounds for that long." John rubbed at his face.

"My dad is. Still is." Delaney shook her head.

"Stop it Delaney! Stop it!" John snapped. "I said no and I mean no."

"I'm sorry, John. I have one last chance and I'm not letting you stop me. You're right, nobody has held off the hellhounds that long. And maybe there is a chance my dad is already dead. Even if that were true, I still have to clear this up. I love you and I appreciate everything you've done for me, but no. My dad's fighting and I'm willing to risk it all to find him."

John calmly watched the determination set deeply into Delaney's face and it took everything he had to not just give into her and say yes. He'd promised her mother he'd take care of her and even as he thought this Jane's words began to run through his head, "Take care of her John. Please. She's all I have left." He owed it to her father, he owed it t Jane, and he owed it to her.

And, even with every thing put aside, she was still so young. It was hard for him to believe she'd make it out there with her age and inexperience. He couldn't let her go and he wouldn't.

John took a deep breath and set his face, making his voice as steady and calm as he could, "No. You're not going. Not yet."

Delaney had seen this coming, shaking her head even before he had finished, "I'm sorry, John. I'll run away if I have to."

"I'll just find you."

"Enough, John." Bobby's deep gruff voice cut in, making them turn. Bobby stopped walking to stand beside Delaney. "Let her go."

Delaney's mouth opened slightly. She'd expected Bobby to take John's side. Bobby gave Delaney only a fleeting glance before addressing John once again, "She can do this and I'll help her. She won't be alone in this."

"Bobby, she's a child." John argued, eyes flaming. "Would you really send out a fifteen year old to do this? To find a father that's most likely already dead?"

"Take a good look at her, John, tell me what you see. Because what I see, ain't a child no more. No matter what you see her as. Her father might be dead as well but I think she deserves the right to know why. So. Let her go. "Bobby placed a hand on Delaney's shoulder. Delaney gave John a small smile.

"I'll be fine, John. I will." Delaney reassured him, talking carefully. "I'll drop by to see you and the boys every once in awhile. I'm gonna be staying with Bobby for a little while longer, we're gonna be looking over my mother's stuff."

"No." John shook his head, unwilling to let the argument slip by. He wasn't going to let her go.

"Let it go, son. She'll have me to rock-salt anything that tries to take a bite out of her skinny ass." Bobby looked into John's eyes then seriously said, "I promise."

John didn't say anything for awhile, the decision eating at him. If anything happened to Delaney it would be on him and he knew he wouldn't be able to take it.

Delaney watched the battle going on in John's head, through the looks in his eyes. She didn't want to hurt him or cause him any worry. That was the last thing she wanted but she felt she didn't ever want to be clueless again. She wanted to find out what had happened to her father and she felt she had to. If she didn't, it would just be another thing eating at her.

"Fine." John said flatly.

Delaney almost sighed in relief but John interrupted her moment, "You won't be able to go completely on your own until you're eighteen you got that? Meanwhile, you'll be living with Ellen or Bobby. After that, you can go off on your own. But mostly…" John paused, his face losing the stern expression he usually wore. His face softened to a caring careful expression, "You take care of yourself. Okay?"

"I will." Delaney nodded then stepped forward to give her second father the best hug she could muster.

John nodded, hugging her back. "We're leaving for a hunt early tomorrow. So… tonight you say your goodbyes."

"I'm…" Delaney gave a soft humorless laugh. "I'm kind of scared to. Last time it didn't go so well."

"They'll understand."

"Now that this little girl moment is over, can we get back to our poker game, ya idjits?" Bobby shook his head, turning on his heel and making his way back to the house. "You coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm comin' I'm comin." Delaney groaned, letting go of John and starting after Bobby. "I'm finally as slow as you, Bobby."

"Shut up."

…

The rest of the night was spent laughing and joking, messing around. Sam caught Delaney cheating twice and Dean slipped more than the normal amount of hot sauce into Sam's billionth sandwich. It took Sam awhile to notice why his sandwich was getting spicier with every bite but when he did he made sure to pull Dean's chair back as he tried to sit back down.

When they finally decided it was time for bed, Sam and Delaney just decided to curl up on the carpet in the living room with a couple of pillows and a blanket. Dean slept beside them, two feet higher on the old sofa in the living room.

Delaney wasn't exactly sure how to say it but she knew she needed to do it quick, before it was morning. She nudged Sam, who snorted then lazily opened his eyes.

"Yeah?" He yawned.

"I'm leaving. Maybe not tomorrow but next time you come to Bobby's I might not always be here. And if I'm not… I'll be looking for my dad." She wasn't sure if just blurting it out was the best tactic but she decided to give it a go.

Sam stared at her, his eyes still heavy with sleep. Delaney thought maybe he hadn't understood her but when she opened her mouth again he spoke, "No, yeah, I heard you. Just… so soon? I mean, you already told me but… uh… I thought maybe the whole thing with your mom…"

"I know. But I have to and… um… I just wanted to tell you. We'll still see each other, I promise you that. Maybe not as much."

"You look like you're set on it so it's not like me begging or arguing is going to help and I don't want it to be like last time, so okay. Just promise me you'll be okay? That you'll take care of yourself?"

"I promise,"and the small sincere smile she gave him, he returned, making her feel like everything would work out just fine. It had to.

…

The crunch of Delaney's small feet on the gravel was the only thing that alerted Dean of her approaching presence. He didn't turn as she neared the Impala and didn't breathe a word when she slid to sit beside him. He just calmly watched the sun rise and knew that in ten or twelve minutes John would be up to wake up Sam. And then they'd be leaving without Delaney again.

"Hey."

He could hear it all. The fear, the pain, the longing. He could hear all of it in one word and to him that wasn't strange. He'd learnt how to read voices and body movements even before he'd properly learned math. Just another perk of the job, if you could call it that. So what came next was no surprise and even if he hadn't been able to read her voice, it still wouldn't have. He'd overheard her and Sam last night. He had just wondered when it'd be his turn to take the news.

"I… it's kind of funny how hard this still is even after the many many times I've had to say it but-"

"Today, right? Or… tomorrow," he asked, turning to her.

Delaney slowly let her mouth close, watching the look he was giving her. One that was empty of emotion but because he refused to let any of it show. "Yeah. Sometime soon, is all I know. You heard me telling Sam?"

"I was only, what? Two-three feet away from you? Yeah, I heard." He nodded, smirking softly.

"Sorry I didn't tell you last night. It's actually kind of easier to tell Sam stuff. You… you're a complicated young lady." Delaney chuckled.

Dean didn't retaliate like he would've and Delaney slowly went silent. He turned back to the sun and thought of how familiar this all seemed. Not only because she'd said goodbye before but because so many people had. At least, to him. Ariadne had said goodbye and had pretty much said it was a permanent type of thing. His father had said it more times than he could count or had the patience to count. In the end, it wasn't new to him. It was just something he'd learned to live with.

"Dean, I-"

"You don't have to explain anything. I know this is about your old man."

"That's not all of it. I'm not only doing this to find my dad. I'm also doing it for you."

Dean turned to her, "For me?"

Delaney was a little disconcerted by how quickly he'd turned but she nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"What makes you think…that I want you to leave?"

"That's not what I mean." She shook her head, letting her shoulders slump. She'd hoped he would catch up soon enough so she wouldn't have to say it.

"Then elaborate."

"Dean… you can't ever love me as much as you love Sam, as much as you love your dad..." she started slowly, trying not to let it all slip out like it usually did.

Dean, catching where this was going, shook his head, "Delaney, don't."

"It's true. And it's okay. That's not what I'm asking from you, that's not what I want. I just… I feel like… I can't get in between of all of that. I don't want to be someone in between of what you're supposed to do which is take care of Sam. I know it's not easy with me there because I tend to screw things up. I do and I wish I didn't but it's just something I can't help." Delaney paused, trying to get this right.

She wanted Dean to understand. She knew it was going to hurt them both but it was just something that been in her mind for so long and that she needed to say. "I'm not angry or sad or frustrated about that. Not anymore. It makes sense for you to love your family, hell it's what's supposed to happen, and do anything you can to stick with 'em. They're all you've got left in the end. And… you need to work to keep it that way."

"You're right," he murmured and Delaney was slightly caught off guard. "They're my family but so are you."

"We're not family, Dean. I'm just some girl you took in six years ago and more trouble than it's worth." Tears found their way to her eyes more easily than she would've wanted and her throat felt dry. "I'm not a Winchester. No matter how much I want to be."

"That's not what this is about." Dean spoke, heatedly. "This isn't about blood and it never has been, okay? You more than _any_ of us, knows that. If I thought you were just some girl that my dad took in because no one else could, would I have given you this ring? Would I have taken the time to write _that_ on it?"

Dean grabbed her left hand that was resting against the hood of the Impala and brought it to him. He slipped the ring off of her finger and let her see the name WINCHESTER inscribed in it.

"If you're leavin don't make this about you not being important enough or about you causing too much bad stuff in this family because if you hadn't noticed, this shit follows us wherever we go and that has nothing to do with you, you got that?" Dean grabbed her hand again and placed the ring back on her middle finger.

"Dean-"

"No, I don't want to hear it."

"Sam's your brother! I'm not even related to you. All I do is mess you guys up and you know it! I feel… I feel… like every time you have to do something for me, every time you have to spend time taking care of me, I'm asking you to pick me over Sam and I can't do that! I can't! It may not make sense to you but that's how I feel."

Dean watched her closely, his eyes running over her beautiful delicate face that was contorted in pain. Tears were slowly running down her rosy cheeks and for the love of God, he couldn't understand why! None of what usually happened to them had anything to do with her. He wanted her to know that. But no amount of reasoning with her was going to change her mind. She was stubborn after all.

Dean carefully examined the meaning in her words. She was important to him and it sucked that he would never have the right words to tell her that and maybe that was partly why this was happening in the first place. But underneath the guilt and Delaney's habit of taking the blame for herself, she was a pinch right. It was a little harder to take care of Sam when he had to watch out for her too. And God, there was no way he would ever resent her for that. He hadn't seen it that way until _she'd_ brought it up. And as he thought it over, he couldn't help but realize she was somewhat right.

He hated himself for what he was going to say but he knew that it was for Sam and for his family, "G-good." He paused, hardening his face but still leaving enough gentleness as to not hurt her. "You're still family… but that's the one thing I can't give you."

Sam watched this all from the inside of Bobby's house and like every other time, felt his heart slightly break at the look Dean had plastered on his face. The look that came over his face when he had refused to talk about Ariadne. The look he wore when his father left. The look when someone left him.

Dean could never pick her over Sam. Never. It didn't mean he didn't care for her because, God, he did. He loved her with more than he could take but Sam was something that had permanently etched himself into his very being. Sam was just someone he couldn't be without.

Delaney nodded despite the pain that had erupted in her chest. She'd always known that no matter what, Sam was the one person Dean needed above anything or anyone else. At first it had hurt but now it was just something she had accepted. That was just the way Dean was.

"Okay…so yeah." She sniffled and wiped at the wetness covering her cheeks.

"We'll see each other again you know that right?" Dean spoke.

"Yeah. I know." She nodded, keeping her eyes firmly away from him. She knew that if she looked at him, she wouldn't be able to keep from breaking down. "But it might not be for awhile."

"Let's hope Sam doesn't look more like a sasquatch by then." Dean rolled his eyes.

Delaney couldn't help but give a small laugh at that and before she knew what was happening, she felt Dean's hard calloused hand grab her arm and turn her around.

He pressed his lips to hers with a soft delicate urgency she never knew had. She'd seen him kiss many girls before and sometimes, she'd even imagine herself on the other end of those kisses. She'd never admit it though. But she enjoyed every minute his lips played with hers and every minute his arm was wrapped around her waist. She'd remember it for awhile.

"I hate you with all my guts." Delaney smiled softly, as she pulled back. Just like she had all those years ago.

"Right back atcha, Frizzy haired freak." Dean chuckled.

There were just some promises you couldn't keep. But on the other hand, there were still a lot you could. And she promised she'd see the Winchesters again.

…

Epilogue 2 months later

Fourth of July, 1996

The Impala trunk gave a loud sound as it was slammed closed and Dean was about to turn to give Sam a teasing lecture when Sam sped by him with a large crate of fireworks. "Come on. Let's go."

He eagerly placed them on the grassy ground in the middle of the field they were parked at and quickly began to take out a few of the fireworks.

He bounded to his feet and asked Dean, "Got your lighter?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled out his special lighter and handed it to his baby brother, ready for his next orders.

"Fire 'em up."

And they did. The fireworks flew high into the sky and as Sam watched his explode into a million particles of colorful lights, Dean watched his baby brother.

"Dad would never let us do anything like. Thanks, Dean. This is great."

Dean suddenly felt the arms he called wimpy and skinny wrap around him. It only took him a few seconds to get used to them and when he did he patted his brother's back. "Anytime, kidd-o," he smiled softly.

Sam let go eagerly and quickly lighted the other fireworks.

Dean couldn't explain it, but as the fireworks went off, illuminating the night sky and Sam went out to dance among the falling sparks, he felt something he'd never exactly felt before. He didn't know if he'd felt it before as a child, in his mother's arms but he felt at home. He felt at home in the laugh his brother was giving and in the smile that was plastered against his face like a damn clown's.

He'd always known, even before the words had come out of his father's mouth, that everything had worked against them to make their moments of happiness short and rare.

He'd always known he'd lost practically everything and everyone in his life. He's always known that his life would never exactly work out.

But, Goddamnit, he was happy.

He'd show all those damn demons and ghosts and wendigos. He was going to be happy. He'd show his dad.

Yeah, everyone seemed to leave him. His dad, Ariadne, Delaney. But he still had Sam. And… Sammy had always been enough.

Dean would never settle for anything else.

I think people that have a brother or sister don't realize how lucky they are. Sure, they fight a lot, but to know that there's always somebody there, somebody that's family." Trey Parker and Matt Stone

* * *

**_A/N: So... uhmm... last chapter my beautiful amazing fans. *sniff sniff* You don't know how much fun I had writing this and appreciative of you guys sticking with me even when this was far from the best story on here. I just... I feel really happy that you guys stuck with me until my writing got better. I hope you stick with me for the sequel as well._**

**_As for the sequel, I have already written some very long explicit chapters and I will be posting really soon. So, if you guys are still interested to read what happens next, keep your eyes open. I hope you still are! :)_**

**_Okay, so I took really long posting this. I know I did. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. But now it's done and finished. :(_**

**_I'm trying to think of something else to say... or write..._**

**_Yeah, so the sequel starts after Sam has left for Stanford and Delaney is working at The Roadhouse. Dean gives her an unexpected call and she has no idea what the hell is going on because he hadn't called her in months. So, she finds herself trying to get the boys back together. She's still searching for her dad and let me tell you... she's having a tough time with both things. Dean won't respond to her. He's really broken and she's desperate. Oh! And she visits Sam and she meets... Jessica! I'm so excited about that. And, the sequel is going to have a whole lot more hunts because this one only had like... two. :P I've already written two and I'm barely on chapter six of the sequel. The chapters are lengthy!  
Okay so now that I stopped rambling... thank you. All of you. You all made me love writing so much more. I hope you continue reading because most of the extra researching and editing and thinking over isn't just to satisfy my need for expressing myself. It's also so I can read the support and excitement in your reviews._**

**_So... thank you. :)_**

**_Continue reading and take care._**

**_Put me on alert so you'll know when the next story is up! :P_**

**_~Love, your Mar98_**

**_:))))) _**


End file.
